La última vez
by Haruki C
Summary: Inuyasha es un chico impulsivo que se niega a dejar ir a su novia. Cuando sus acciones cobren tintes enfermizos, ella solo podrá recurrir a una persona experta. ¿Podrá este mercenario enderezar la situación? ¿Qué sucederá cuando se mezclen negocios y placer? ¡Lemon!
1. Capítulo 1: El Mercenario

**SUMMARY: Inuyasha es un chico celoso e impulsivo que se niega a dejar ir a su novia. Cuando sus acciones cobran tintes enfermizos, ella solo puede recurrir a una persona experta. ¿Podrá este mercenario enderezar la situación? ¿Qué sucederá cuando se mezclen negocios y placer?**

 **Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No recibo beneficios con esta historia.**

 **Capítulo 1: El Mercenario**

Todo lo que había escuchado con sus oídos se había convertido en una larga y afilada aguja que le perforó el corazón. Los pensamientos se agolparon en su mente mientras que una bandada de pájaros atravesaba el cielo por encima de su cabeza.

Sobre la ciudad caía un crepúsculo espléndido, y al cabo de unos minutos comenzaron a vislumbrarse pequeñas y brillantes estrellas. La muchacha apretó los ojos con fuerza y transbordó su realidad a una distinta, serena y silenciosa.

-Me estás escuchando? Mírame a la cara cuando te hablo!- Soltó el muchacho de pie junto a ella. Algunas personas que pasaban a su lado se volvían a verlo con extrañeza.

Kagome tomó una bocanada de aire y suspiró con cansancio.

-Te estoy escuchando, no tienes que levantar la voz de esa forma. Asustas a la gente, Inuyasha.-

-Ya deja de refugiarte en tus pensamientos y dime de una vez… ¿Qué hacías saliendo de la biblioteca con Koga?- A pesar de haber bajado el volumen, su tono de voz permanecía intacto.

-¡¿Acaso estás espiándome?! Es el colmo…-

-No fue así, además lo único que importa es-

-Es nada. Lo nuestro terminó hace tiempo, ya deja de perseguirme!- Lo interrumpió crispada en furia; habían pasado tres semanas y aún no lograba caminar tranquila por el campus sin ser fastidiada.

-Es por él? Acaso me dejaste para estar con el idiota de Koga?-

Sus ojos ambarinos se clavaron en los de ella con rabia. Pero la muchacha no cedió ante sus provocaciones; Inuyasha sabía muy bien que ellos habían sido amigos desde la infancia y aun así la había celado insufriblemente durante toda la relación. Sus actitudes caprichosas y su instinto posesivo la habían hecho llegar a su límite.

-Sabes perfectamente por qué… ya no gastaré mi tiempo. La conversación se terminó.- La azabache le dio la espalda y caminó en dirección opuesta. Pero antes de lograr dar un paso, el muchacho la atajó, la sostuvo del brazo y endureció la mirada.

-Esto no se quedará así.-

Ella se apartó rápidamente y abandonó el recinto con los latidos del corazón desbocados. ¿Acaso la estaba amenazando? Su mente se quedó en blanco por unos segundos y luego volvió a funcionar; para entonces sus pies se habían dirigido automáticamente al sector de las habitaciones.  
Con una velocidad increíble, entró en su cuarto, cerró la puerta tras de sí y exhaló aire de sus pulmones.  
Algo en sus palabras había generado un eco opresor en ella.

* * *

La clase finalizó tras un largo sermón por parte del docente, la mayoría de los exámenes tenían pésimas calificaciones. El debate se abrió cuando uno de los alumnos señaló que las preguntas habían sido demasiado capciosas.  
El profesor, un hombre de mediana edad con un temperamento particular, comenzó entonces a revisar uno por uno los puntos a desarrollar.

Inuyasha, por su parte, permanecía fuera de la disputa. Sus calificaciones eran siempre las mejores de la clase y no tenía ningún interés en la opinión del resto. Él tenía la firme convicción de que los reprobados eran solo niños llorones que no se despegaban de la normativa de la escuela secundaria.

Salieron del recinto treinta minutos más tarde de lo habitual. Más de la mitad de la clase se llevó un dolor de cabeza agudo.

-Y bien, cuál es tu veredicto?-

-Por favor, sabes perfectamente lo que pienso. Takumi solo encabeza al grupo de idiotas.- Respondió el joven de cabellos plateados volviéndose a su compañero. Sus palabras sonaron más ásperas de lo habitual.

-¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó. Inuyasha se detuvo a verlo, y antes de poder formular una frase volvió a encaminarse hacia su dormitorio. -Es Kagome, cierto?-

-Escucha Miroku, no estoy de humor ahora. Por qué no me dejas tranquilo?- Soltó sin más.

-Porque creo que todo este asunto se te está yendo de las manos. No digo que abandones es solo que…-

-Gracias, te avisaré la próxima vez que quiera oír tu opinión.-

Miroku suspiró con cansancio y se recargó en una de las columnas de la galería. Su amigo siempre había sido una persona bastante temperamental, y la separación solo había desmejorado su situación. Él temía que de un momento a otro su racionalidad lo abandonara.

* * *

En el dormitorio, la azabache les revelaba a sus dos compañeras lo sucedido. Luego de haber salido de clases, irrumpieron en el recinto y la encontraron sollozando en el baño. Aquello no era algo muy común en ella, siempre se mostraba inmutable ante los demás. Kagome era de esas mujeres que no se permitían caer, y si lo hacía procuraba ponerse de pie en seguida.

-Ignóralo, ya se le pasará. No puede estar así por siempre, no lo crees?-

-Ya han pasado tres semanas y aún no logra sacárselo de encima Ayumi! Eso te parece normal?- Señaló una de las muchachas de brazos cruzados.

-No es solo eso. Antes de irme, él me dijo que las cosas no se quedarían así… además había algo aterrador en su tono de voz.- Añadió con la vista perdida en un punto imaginario. Sus compañeras se miraron entre sí y luego se volvieron hacia ella.

-Inuyasha está sobrepasando los límites, esto ya está llegando demasiado lejos.-

-No dejaremos que te haga daño.- Le dijo la muchacha de cabello ondulado pasando una mano por el hombro de su compañera.

-¿Pero qué proponen que haga? No puedo quedarme los próximos cuatro años encerrada en mi dormitorio.- Suspiró. –He tratado de hablar con él y hacérselo entender cientos de veces, pero es inútil.-

Yuka se masajeó las sienes tratando de hallar una respuesta. Ayumi, por su parte, quería alejar de sus pensamientos el tema de la violencia.

-¿Y por qué no ir con el rector? ¿O la policía?-

-No quiero entrometer al plantel universitario en esto, ellos no tienen nada que ver. Además lo único que quiero es estar tranquila, no arruinar su vida...-

La situación era delicada y requería de pautas de iguales características. Interponer a los directivos e incluso a la policía solo generaría más ebullición y furia por parte del peli plata, sin mencionar que el asunto saldría a la luz y sería el tema de charla de todo el alumnado.

-Creo que lo que necesitas es recurrir a un profesional.- Soltó finalmente la pelicorta. Kagome frunció el ceño.

-¿Un profesional?-

-Una persona que se encargue de darle un castigo a ese tipo… ya sabes, un buen susto para que no vuelva a ponerte un dedo encima.-

-¿Un mercenario? Por favor Yuka, yo no hago esas cosas.- Respondió indignada. –Esa clase de gente es peligrosa.-

-Sabes que es peligroso Kag? Tener a un tipo rondando a tu alrededor y amenazándote todo el tiempo.-

Ella tenía razón, las cosas se habían torcido más de lo normal y las palabras ya no eran suficientes. Pero no quería verse envuelta en más problemas, y lo último que haría sería recurrir a alguien así.

-En serio crees que tienes la posibilidad de elegir? No sabemos de lo que es capaz Inuyasha; incluso dijiste que te estaba persiguiendo.- Alegó nuevamente sacándola de sus pensamientos.

–Escucha… yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti. Sé que puede parecerte molesto, pero no es tan indecente como suena. Mi prima estuvo en una situación similar, sabes? Ella estaba con un tipo violento y posesivo, igual que tú.  
Primero los celos, luego los gritos, las amenazas… Cuando recibió el primer golpe se dijo que era suficiente. Se contactó con este tipo y le pidió sus servicios.-

-¿Y qué sucedió con su pareja?-

-Luego de la golpiza de su vida se alejó de ella. Lo único de lo que Mei se lamenta es de no haberlo contactado antes.-

La habitación quedó en silencio, y el único sonido perfectamente audible fue el canto de los grillos del exterior.  
La azabache apretó las manos y trató de tranquilizarse. La propuesta parecía arriesgada y peligrosa, y probablemente se arrepentiría. Pero el miedo se propagaba en su interior y trepaba hasta lo más alto de su conciencia; se sentía desprotegida y acechada. ¿Acaso tenía posibilidad de elegir?  
Sin embargo, _"la golpiza de su vida"_ era una frase que no deseaba oír. Si iba a prestar sus servicios, serían bajo las condiciones de ella.

-Está bien Yuka, lo haré. Cómo puedo contactarlo?-

* * *

La ciudad estaba helada y rígida como un cadáver. Los árboles se mecían al compás del viento nocturno, agitando sus ramas con movimientos zigzagueantes. Los comercios, restaurantes y salas de videojuegos permanecían con las puertas abiertas en busca de nuevos clientes. Kagome los observaba por fuera, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del horizonte.

Volvió su vista a la pantalla de su móvil y luego de chequear la información, dobló en una esquina y penetró en una de las calles internas, alejándose del tumulto y la luz excesiva. "Dobla a la izquierda en Okame Pizza y sigue tres calles adelante…" Se repetía a si misma mientras que daba pasos nerviosos.  
Luego de unos minutos, halló un lugar no muy llamativo con el dibujo de una pantera y un cartel de referencia: "Kurohyo Bar".

-Bien, es aquí. No te acobardes ahora.- Susurró.

El establecimiento era un espacio más o menos amplio y de iluminación escasa. En las paredes, a ambos lados, colgaban cuadros de bandas de rock y alguna que otra ilustración de tintes caóticos. El hedor a tabaco y alcohol parecía estar impregnado, como si manara de los muros.  
Aquí y allá varios grupos de personas fumaban y charlaban mientras que otros simplemente oían la música de fondo desde la barra.

La barman era una chica de facciones marcadas y mirada penetrante, llevaba el pelo recogido y un poco de maquillaje en los ojos.  
La azabache se acercó con detenimiento, y tras echar un vistazo a su alrededor, se decidió por hablarle.

-Buenas noches, estoy buscando a…- Se detuvo en seco. ¿A quién estaba buscando exactamente? Yuka jamás le había mencionado el nombre de aquel tipo. Ni nombre, ni alias, ni nada.

-Creo saber de quién hablas.- Le respondió la chica con una sonrisa en el rostro. Luego se acercó hasta ella y le hizo un par de señas con el dedo. –La última mesa de la izquierda, contra la pared.-

Kagome le dio las gracias algo extrañada y caminó entre las mesas tratando de evitar las miradas intimidantes; sin prisa pero sin pausa. Graffitis, televisores anticuados y pequeñas luces colgantes, mientras más avanzaba mayor era su duda con respecto a aquella absurda decisión.

Al final del camino, sentado en una mesa apartada, lo encontró. Debía de tener unos veintiún años, llevaba el cabello trenzado, una expresión sombría en el rostro y la mirada perdida.  
Tomó asiento delante suyo y respiró hondo tratando de recomponerse.

-Me llamo Kagome Higurashi, no sé tu nombre pero…- Hizo una pausa. –Sé que ofreces tus servicios a las personas que lo requieren.- Él no se inmutó.

Una sensación de pesadez la embargó de pies a cabeza ¿Por qué se comportaba de forma tan grosera?  
Exasperada, suspiró hondo y fue al grano.

-Mi ex pareja no deja de acosarme, necesito que lo alejes de mí. ¿Podrás con eso?- Soltó de forma desafiante.

El muchacho levantó la cabeza y clavó sus penetrantes ojos azules en los suyos. La azabache se quedó sin aliento y aguardó en silencio sin poder quitarle la vista de encima. Lo observó sacar un cigarrillo de la cajetilla de su abrigo y encenderlo con cuidado.

-¿Y qué tienes en mente?- Alegó finalmente inhalando el humo.

-¿En mente?... Oh, nada grave. Él es una persona muy temperamental y tiene mal carácter, pero solo quiero que le des un susto. Ya sabes...-

-Sin embargo, por lo que me dices, parece que no bastará con un simple susto.- La interrumpió, soltando el humo. -¿Qué sucederá si no llega a ser suficiente? ¿Podrás con eso?- Dijo, y curvó los labios en una media sonrisa.

-Escucha, no quiero que le hagas daño. Solo quería que lo pongas en su lugar, pero si no puedes hacerlo entonces olvídalo.-

Kagome frunció el ceño. Las condiciones iban a estar determinadas por ella desde un principio, sin embargo las cosas parecían estar dándose vuelta. Se puso de pie dispuesta a marcharse cuando él intervino.

-Claro, no le hagas daño a un tipo que te acosa y hostiga constantemente; él no lo merece.-… -O acaso es que solo eres una mujer desesperada? Hay muchas de esas, siempre creyéndose víctimas.-

La azabache se volvió, y en un impulso nervioso golpeó la mesa con ambas manos y se acercó a su rostro.

-¿Víctima? He sido humillada, celada y tratada como un objeto delante de todo el mundo durante mucho tiempo. Créeme, no soy ninguna mujer desesperada.-

-Entonces reclama tu lugar y deja de preocuparte por lo que pueda pasar con ese estúpido.-

Kagome bajó la vista y asintió con la cabeza, después de todo estaba en lo cierto. No había razón alguna por la cual seguir velando por alguien así. Jamás había sido tenida en cuenta y era tiempo de pensar en su propia felicidad.

Luego de aceptar su propuesta, ella le entregó toda la información necesaria y lo puso al tanto de la situación. El plan era muy sencillo: el primer método que utilizaría sería la idea base de las amenazas como forma de alejarlo. Aquello tendría dos repercusiones posibles: funcionaría o fallaría por completo, y de ser así tendrían que prepararse para algo más agravado. La cifra de dinero dependería de la dificultad del asunto; siempre había casos más especiales que otros.  
Cuando el trato estuvo cerrado, lo único que restaba era aguardar a la fecha.

-No vas a darme tu número, o.. algo?- Dijo ella dándose media vuelta, antes de irse.

-La verdad no estoy interesado en las de tu tipo. Lo siento.- Respondió con un ligero tono arrogante.

-¿Y crees que yo si? Por favor…-

-Mira, si es necesario sabré como contactarte. Ahora ve a hacer tu tarea.- Se burló.

-Al menos podrías decirme tu nombre? Todas las personas llevamos uno.- Dijo cruzada de brazos. Él la miró a los ojos y se apretó el puente de la nariz ante su actitud insistente.

-Bankotsu.- Le respondió al cabo de unos segundos.

Ella se dio media vuelta y salió del lugar sin decir más. Aquel tipo grosero y desconsiderado le había dejado un mal sabor en la boca y una sensación extraña en su interior. Pero ¡qué más daba! Lo único que esperaba era no haber tomado la decisión equivocada.  
Al verla, la chica de la barra se acercó al ojiazul y le dio un ligero empujoncito con diversión.

-Vaya, desde cuando tratas de hacer sentir mejor a las mujeres?-

-Cierra la boca Sango, son sólo negocios.- Le respondió él devolviéndole el gesto.

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta acá con el primero! Qué tal? Era muy obvio, no iba a poder estar tanto tiempo sin escribir un BanKag; soy así jajaaa. Bueno, que les parece esta propuesta? A decir verdad estuve dudando con respecto a esta idea pero a medida que la fui desarrollando me gustó cada vez más. Poner a Inu como el ex celoso y perturbado en lugar del chico del que Kagome está enamorada me pareció una idea bastante más interesante y menos repetitiva. Pero más allá de eso, el tema de desarrollar una relación enfermiza y de tintes caóticos se basa en la experiencia personal que me tocó vivir (no tan así, no se preocupen xd); así que creo que en parte me representa un poco.  
Como verán, de a poquito se van mostrando algunos de los personajes recurrentes y no tan recurrentes. Como las amigas de Kag (Yuka y Ayumi) *Eri quedó afuera porque nunca me cayó bien* Koga, Miroku y Sangoo. Sí, la puse como amiga de Ban porque me parece muy genial que ellos sean amigos.  
En fin, me gustaría escuchar sus opiniones, críticas, consultas, insultos no… guárdenselos en el bolsillo.  
Saludos a la gente del Círculo Mercenario que anda dando vueltas por ahí!**


	2. Capítulo 2: Estrategia

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No recibo beneficios con esta historia.**

 **Capítulo 2: Estrategia.**

El lugar se encontraba atestado de gente, las mesas estaban repletas de jóvenes que charlaban y reían sin dar respiro alguno. La música de fondo resonaba de forma estridente e impedía la comunicación. Sin embargo, a pesar de tornársele algo excesivo y escandaloso, el muchacho no demostró el menor acto de negación ante aquello.  
Su amigo se rascó la cabeza con molestia y se volvió a verlo.

-Y bien? Ya podemos irnos o vas a seguir coqueteando con todas las mujeres de aquí?-

-Calma Inuyasha, por qué no intentas relajarte un poco?- Alegó dándole un trago a su vaso. –Parece que a ti también te hace falta un poco de compañía.-

-Por favor, no me hagas reír…-

Miroku apoyó el vaso sobre la superficie y reflexionó acerca de aquello echando un vistazo a su alrededor. De hecho le parecía una idea maravillosa.

-¿Y por qué no? Hay bellas señoritas por aquí, tal vez encuentres alguna de tu interés.-

-Olvídalo, solo vinimos porque me arrastraste hasta este lugar. ¿Recuerdas?- Pero antes de que su interlocutor pudiera objetar algo, su conversación se vio interrumpida.

-Alguno de ustedes tiene hora? Mi móvil murió y no quiero perder el último tren.-

Inuyasha se volvió a ver a la dueña de aquella voz con antipatía. Era una mujer delgada y pálida, tenía el cabello largo y oscuro y una mirada particular en los ojos. A pesar de responderle sin cordialidad alguna, hubo algo en ella que lo exaltó; y su amigo pudo notarlo de inmediato.

-Disculpe.- Intervino Miroku antes de que el otro lo echase todo a perder.- No cree que es muy tarde para andar sola a estas horas? Por qué no deja que la acompañemos hasta la estación?-

El peliplata le asestó una mirada tajante y ella soltó una risita aceptando la propuesta. _"Qué clase de mujer accede tan fácilmente?"_ se preguntó para sus adentros mientras que se encaminaba hacia afuera de mala gana. Pero no objetó nada, cualquier excusa le pareció buena con tal de alejarse de aquel horrible lugar.  
Durante el trayecto, el joven castaño soltaba algún que otro chiste y ambos se echaban a reír. Ella parecía una muchacha extrovertida y bastante habladora, algo escandalosa para su gusto.

Lo cierto era que al tratarse de un día en común de la semana, no había tanta gente transitando en las calles a esas horas de la noche. La mayoría de las familias yacía en sus hogares y los últimos trabajadores regresaban a sus casas hechos trizas.

-Bueno, hemos llegado; fue un gusto haberla acompañado señorita…-

-Kikyo.- Concretó la misma. -Se los agradezco, en verdad. Organicemos alguna reunión en otro momento.-

-Por supuesto!- Arremetió casi aguardando la respuesta.

Finalmente, y tras ser casi empujado por su amigo, Inuyasha le entregó su número en un papel y ambos se despidieron de la joven. La noche comenzaba a tornarse algo larga y tediosa para él, quien avanzaba observando como los parques se cubrían de niebla y los autos de una ligera capa de rocío.

-¿Por qué eres tan testarudo? Esa muchacha no dejaba de echarte el ojo y tú solo la ignorabas!-

-Te he dicho mil veces que no me interesa, y mucho menos esa clase de mujeres.-

-Acaso la has visto Inuyasha? Era toda una belleza, incluso diría que tenía un ligero parecido con Kagome…- Se atrevió a decir a modo de reflexión. –Solo piénsalo.-

El citado apuró el paso hacia el edificio y lo dejó hablando solo. Aquella actitud fastidiosa y rebuscada que tenía siempre lo exasperaba. Luego de ingresar al ala de las habitaciones respiró hondo y sacó su llave; pero la puerta estaba abierta. Al notarlo, frunció el ceño y la empujó ligeramente.

Al otro lado encontró lo que parecían ser los restos de una catástrofe. Prendas de ropa por todos lados, el colchón desgarrado y partes de la mesilla de luz atravesadas en una silla. Sus libros y cuadernos con anotaciones estaban deshechos, y sobre uno de ellos yacía una pequeña nota con un escrito:

-Ojo por ojo.  
Atte: El karma.-

* * *

-Hey, no vayas tan rápido!- Vociferó Yuka mientras que apuraba el paso tratando de seguirla. –¡¿Qué sucedió ayer?!-

-No fue nada extraordinario, es un tipo grosero y frío, pero parece tomarse en serio su trabajo. Así que… lo dejé en sus manos.-

-Bien hecho! Te dije que debías confiar.- Soltó dándole una palmada en el hombro. –Y cuál es el plan?-

Kagome se volvió a su compañera y le entregó una sonrisa forzada. En realidad no tenía idea, y además de preocupada, estaba ausente. Durante el transcurso del día no había podido mantener la concentración; lo único que hacía era pensar en el pacto que habían cerrado.

-Saben, recordé que tengo que recoger unas cosas. Las veo luego!- Anunció mientras que se encaminaba hacia el lado contrario. Ellas la observaron algo extrañadas, sin siquiera tener tiempo de saludarla.

" _Deberás irte lo más lejos posible del campus. Ya que comenzaré a actuar y probablemente Inuyasha vaya encima de ti."_ Le había dicho. Aquella era toda la información que había recibido acerca de su procedimiento, y como era de esperarse, no pudo evitar sentirse perturbada. ¿Por qué debía huir? ¿No era él el profesional al mando? La azabache se apretó las sienes, le echó un vistazo a su móvil y se enfiló hacia las calles más céntricas.

* * *

El peliplata abrió la puerta y salió del recinto luego de haber pasado toda la noche en otro dormitorio. La bochornosa atmósfera del interior del edificio le pareció insoportable. Miró a su alrededor pero no encontró señales de vida. Entonces, empezó a invadirlo una ira sorda, una rabia contra aquel alguien invisible.  
Enderezó la espalda y cruzó el patio exterior con la mente sacudida; oyó voces amigables y risas, personas que lo llamaron por su nombre. Pero él no se volvió ni una vez.

De repente, sus ojos se posaron en un joven que llevaba un bolso colgado al hombro. Tenía el pelo largo amarrado en una coleta, una camisa blanca y unos pantalones oscuros.

-Oye tú, ¡¿Qué le has hecho a mis cosas?!- Vociferó mientras que se abalanzaba sobre él y jalaba del cuello de la prenda. El atacado dio un paso hacia atrás y lo empujó con ambas manos para defenderse.

-¿De qué estás hablando bestia? ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?-

-No te hagas el inocente Koga, alguien arrasó con mi habitación y estoy seguro de que tú fuiste el causante.- Le dijo enseñándole la nota que había encontrado. Koga frunció el ceño, leyó el escrito y luego se volvió a verlo.

-Eso no es mío. Ahora deja de fastidiar, tengo un entrenamiento al que asistir.- Su interlocutor observó como el muchacho le daba la espalda y se quedó inmóvil, tratando de procesar la absurda y breve conversación.

Koga lo miró de reojo y curvó la comisura de los labios con aire de estar calibrando sus palabras.

-Era hora de que alguien se lo cobrara, no crees?- Carraspeó. –Cuánto tiempo más te aguantará la gente que te rodea? Kagome se hartó de ti…-

Inuyasha se acuclilló y se pasó una mano por la cabeza tratando de aguantar sus terribles deseos por desfigurarle el rostro. No correría el riesgo de ser expulsado por una basura como él. _–Kagome se hartó de tí.-_

Fue entonces cuando aquel pensamiento lo atravesó. Kagome. Ella era la única a la que no había recurrido. ¿Qué tal si había sido ella? Después de todo no sería de extrañar que su aspecto de niña buena fuera solo eso, un papel tapiz.  
Las mujeres lograban hacerle creer a uno que en realidad eran personas encantadoras, compasivas e inmaculadas. Pero en cuanto las fastidiabas hacían click, y el interruptor de la verdad se encendía.

Tras reflexionarlo, se puso de pie y salió en su búsqueda. La biblioteca, los aularios, el ala de habitaciones, los jardines traseros y una vez más en el delantero. Luego de algunas horas lo había recorrido todo sin obtener resultados positivos. ¿En dónde demonios estaba? Respiró hondo y parpadeó dos veces, mirando lentamente a su alrededor. El sol se encontraba en un punto bastante bajo, entregando los últimos rayos del día. Los estudiantes se desplazaban de un lugar a otro atravesando el sendero empedrado y los árboles se agitaban sobre sus cabezas, dejando caer algunas flores de sus ramas.

Estaba exhausto, pero no se detendría; el mecanismo ya estaba en marcha. No podía detener algo que ya había tomado impulso. Sus piernas se movieron de forma instintiva y se encaminaron hacia las calles próximas al edificio. Cruzó las vías, pasó por delante de un santuario sintoísta y atravesó las ruidosas masas de gente, absorto en sus reflexiones.  
Y al doblar la esquina, su cuerpo colisionó contra el de alguien más de forma violenta.

-Acaso estás ciego? Fíjate por donde vas, idiota.-

Al oírlo, el citado dio media vuelta y clavó sus intensos ojos azules en los de él.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices.- Le aseveró. En ese instante Inuyasha sintió un violento escalofrío, como un mal presentimiento; pero no se dejó intimidar.

-¿Quieres ponerme a prueba?- Soltó dando un paso hacia adelante.

Ambos rostros quedaron enfrentados, ambos se escudriñaron entre sí. El ojiazul no dijo ni una palabra, simplemente resiguió los rasgos de su rostro como si intentara leer letras pequeñas. Su mirada vacía, fija hacia el frente, parecía haber perdido la noción del tiempo. Los párpados cansados y enrojecidos dejaban ver una actitud inestable y aletargada. El tipo debía de estar perdiendo la cabeza debido a su empedernida obsesión. _"Pobre idiota"_ Deliberó el moreno.

-A los perros como tú hay que domesticarlos, o de lo contrario el karma se los tragará.- Le susurró al oído.

Las palabras le cayeron como un baldazo de agua helada, pero fueron aplacadas por el estridente sonido de su móvil. Inuyasha se volvió y encontró un mensaje de un número desconocido.

Lo bloqueó y volvió a embutirlo en su bolsillo sin darle la menor importancia, pero al regresar su vista el tipo se había esfumado. _"Quién demonios era ese infeliz?"_ Se preguntó con sorna.  
Al cabo de unos minutos, tras emprender su vuelta al campus, se dispuso a leer el texto.

 _-Hey! Soy la chica del bar, me recuerdas? Miroku quiere que nos juntemos mañana por la tarde. Te enviaré la dirección detallada en un mensaje. Te veo ahí.-_ Como no recordarla? Su insufrible tono de voz era algo que podría quedarse grabado en los oídos de cualquiera. A decir verdad no tenía el menor interés en asistir a un encuentro con ella, pero estaba seguro de que su amigo sería capaz de hacer hasta lo imposible para lograr su cometido.  
Y así fue; luego de un prolongado lapsus de bromas pesadas, dolores de cabeza y humillaciones, el peliplata accedió sin encontrar otro remedio.

Al día siguiente, mientras tomaba la línea Yamanote del metro, recibió un mensaje de Kikyo. _–Hablé con tu amigo, me dijo que se sentía mal y que no podría venir. Creo que solo seremos tú y yo.-  
_ Era de esperarse… Cuando no tenía recursos, Miroku acudía a la enfermedad fingida y convertía la "salida de amigos" en una cita arreglada. Además, se encargaba de dictaminarlo a último momento, cuando todos estaban en marcha. Jamás fallaba.

Descendió en la estación de Shinjuku, caminó a través de las enormes edificaciones y al cabo de unos minutos se encontró con ella. Estaba sentada en una de las mesas exteriores del café. Al verlo, se puso de pie y le entregó una cálida sonrisa. Llevaba un vestido anodino negro por arriba de las rodillas, unas sandalias del mismo color y un sombrero de verano color rojo. Inuyasha contuvo el aire, no recordó que se tratase de una mujer tan atractiva. Tal vez, aquella vez en el bar no le había prestado la atención suficiente.  
Sin pensar más, la saludó y tomó asiento.

-Lamento la tardanza. Salí atrasado.-

-No te preocupes, siempre llego antes.- Alegó. –Gracias por acompañarme aquella vez.- Le dijo acomodándose un mechón de cabello al mismo tiempo en que lo veía a los ojos.

El peliplata la observó detenidamente; la melena negra le caía por los hombros de forma armónica y sus finos labios estaban coloreados de rojo carmín. Todo en ella parecía estar en concordancia a excepción de su mirada.  
Sus ojos amarronados tenían una expresión desconsolada y vacía que lo aturdían.

-Y dime, ¿Qué haces de tu vida?- Intervino ella para cortar con el silencio.

-Estoy estudiando ciencias, biología. ¿Qué hay de ti?-

\- Ciencias económicas en la Universidad de Tokio... Hay que continuar con el legado familiar.- Aquella última frase sonó ahogada. –No me quejo pero… hay ciertas cosas de las que me pierdo.-

-¿Cómo qué? ¿Ser una actriz recono-

-Como el amor.- Mencionó interrumpiendo su broma. –Qué me dices de ti? Tienes compañía?-

Inuyasha guardó silencio por unos segundos tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Pero no las halló.

-Es complicado..-

-Vaya, si se tratara de mí me esforzaría por hacerte cambiar de parecer.- Dijo. Sus ojos lo escrutaron y le entregaron una mirada sugerente y divertida. Fue entonces cuando encontró aquel parecido del cual Miroku le había hablado; era cierto, de no haberlas conocido diría que Kagome y ella compartían lazos sanguíneos.

Kikyo soltó una risita ante la falta de palabras por parte del muchacho. Y luego, sus finos dedos se trasladaron hacia los suyos y le proporcionaron una ligera caricia.

* * *

-Y bien? Vas a hablar o quieres que sigamos viéndonos en silencio?- Soltó ella tomando un sorbo de agua.

El moreno alcanzó el paquete de cigarrillos, sacó uno y lo golpeó contra el borde de la mesa. Lo mantuvo entre los dedos sin encenderlo.

-Conocí a tu ex novio.-

Ella tragó saliva y lo observó fumar en silencio. En la cafetería solo quedaban un par de hombres solitarios y las empleadas del lugar, que aguardaban ansiosas al cierre.

-No te preocupes, no le toqué un pelo. Incluso lo dejé hablando solo para no extender la charla.- Se adelantó a decir. –Pero puedo asegurarte que esto no lleva a ninguna parte.-

Esta vez la miró a los ojos, no mentía. Tras su breve encuentro con Inuyasha logró deducir que las cosas solo se tornarían más difíciles. Sus palabras y sus hechos habían calado en el peliplata, e incluso había logrado perturbarlo. Pero su actitud provocadora y violenta no se aplacaría.

El moreno recogió sus pertenencias y caminó en dirección a la salida.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¡Dijiste que ibas a ayudarme!- Expresó ella levantando la voz. Él se dio media vuelta, tiró la colilla al suelo y frunció el ceño. Aquella niña comenzaba a volverse un dolor de cabeza.

Se acercó sin reparo, hasta quedar a pocos milímetros de su rostro, y la sostuvo del mentón. Kagome se tensó ante la cercanía pero no cedió. La proximidad era tal que podía sentirse la respiración del otro, el aire que exhalaban de sus pulmones con un aliento cálido.  
El moreno encajó sus ojos en los de ella manteniéndose inmóvil. Por unos momentos, aquella voluntad le resultó increíble. Ni el cobarde de su ex novio había sido capaz de verlo sin titubear.

\- Estás en un callejón sin salida al que te has metido tú sola.- Le dijo colocando el dedo índice en su frente. –Hablaremos cuando encuentres otro recurso.-

Kagome tensó la mandíbula y rodó los ojos mientras lo veía alejarse por las calles. _"Vaya profesional, bien hecho Kag."_ Se dijo a sí misma mientras que se cruzaba de brazos.

Allí, desde un punto cercano, un par de ojos ambarinos observaban la escena con perplejidad.

* * *

 **Buenas buenas! Qué les pareció? Antes que nada quiero disculparme con algunas de las lectoras, ya que dije que iba a actualizar el viernes. La realidad es que me fui de casa el fin de semana y olvidé enviarme por mail los documentos! Quiero agradecerles por los comentarios iujuu, me alegra que les haya gustado :D**  
 **rogue85 Gracias, sos una genialidadd. Me encanta que me leas! A bank me encanta mantenerlo con su personalidad 3**  
 **Myta.1 Me estuve riendo durante días con lo de "como si no hubiera un mañana" jajajaja. Muchas gracias!**  
 **Daiisevani Me encanta dejar de lado a la frágil Kag y al amor ideal Inu. Vos me entendes bien(? Hay que variar un poco..**  
 **araujo-anne2011 Negocios y placer muajaja, muchas gracias!**  
 **Angeel O La paliza va a llegar, eso seguro! Las cosas se ponen cada vez más retorcidas.**  
 **frangarrido1993 Te extrañanaba 3 3 Espero te guste!**

 **Muchas gracias también a Guest, nitta yumiko, kazuko45, Asia12. Nos charlamos en la semana!**


	3. Capítulo 3: La huida

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No recibo beneficios con esta historia.**

 **Capítulo 3: La huida**

Tras salir de la cama, Kagome abrió la ventana y respiró el aire del exterior. Desde allí podían verse algunos árboles y una parte del edificio principal, el cual conectaba con los dormitorios a través de un pequeño jardín.  
A su lado, sobre el escritorio, descansaban varios libros y apuntes remarcados e intervenidos con distintos colores; un sin fin de anotaciones, una taza vacía y una jarra de café a medio terminar. Aquella noche solo había sido capaz de conciliar el sueño durante algunas míseras horas.

Se estiró con lentitud, corroboró la hora y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño. En el espejo, su aspecto era el de un ser moribundo; sus párpados, exhaustos, se abrieron y cerraron con pesadez. Abrió la canilla y se enjuagó el rostro con ímpetu, tratando de eliminar los rastros de somnolencia. Necesitaba despejarse o de lo contrario se le haría imposible sobrellevar la clase; poner su mente en blanco y olvidar cualquier situación problemática.

Sin embargo, la misma emergió ante ella de manera casi inmediata. _"Esto no lleva a ninguna parte."_  
Kagome sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejarlo de su mente, pero mientras más se esforzaba, más trabajo le costaba distanciarse. Seguir acudiendo ante aquel cínico y arrogante tipo solo le traería más problemas a su vida. La idea de poner sus conflictos en manos de alguien más había quedado completamente descartada. Ya encontraría la forma de alejar a Inuyasha por su cuenta, y de paso se ahorraría los problemas financieros.

La primera cursada del día finalizó sin traspiés, de vez en cuando daba ligeras cabezadas a causa del cansancio o sus párpados caían rendidos. En el corte del mediodía se dedicó a tomar un almuerzo ligero con sus compañeras para poder reanimarse.

-Obviando el hecho de que te transformaste en un zombie, ¿Cómo van las cosas con el "tipo grosero"?- Le preguntó Ayumi riendo entre dientes. –Ya tienen el asunto controlado?-

-Es verdad, aún no hemos oído nada. Además me dijeron que es bastante guapo, es cierto?- Añadió Yuka.

Ella frunció el ceño y tragó los últimos bocados de su comida. Temía aquel esperado interrogatorio como reclamo.

-Ya no necesito de sus servicios.-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

Kagome se detuvo a responder y guardó silencio al ver la figura del peliplata acercarse. Respiró hondo y trató de mantener la calma para considerar su próxima maniobra. ¿Qué haría? Las alternativas eran escasas y su alteración no la dejaba pensar. Se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo y se sumergió en una profunda laguna mental. A penas pudo darse cuenta de que el muchacho pasaba por su lado.

Levantó la vista y se encontró con un par de ojos ambarinos que le entregaron una mirada soberbia pero indiferente.  
Inuyasha se abrió paso en silencio, sin siquiera omitir un vocablo. Ella se quedó estupefacta observando como su ex pareja se alejaba del perímetro; siendo la primera vez que la ignoraba luego de su ruptura.  
La mueca de regocijo no tardó en aparecer, fue casi instantánea. Tal vez sus hazañas, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, habían dado resultados positivos. ¿Acaso era eso posible?

* * *

La oficina era un diminuto fragmento apartado en el bar, la cual tenía su única conexión con el exterior mediante una pequeña rendija por la que se filtraban algunos rayos de sol. Aquel recinto era una verdadera caverna, de la que había que despegarse cada cierto tiempo para no perder el juicio. Por encima del monitor yacían múltiples notas adhesivas con distintas numeraciones. Sobre el escritorio había libros, vasos vacíos y restos de comida chatarra.

Ingresos, gastos, seguimiento de caja, seguros… todo estaba apuntado minuciosamente en un pequeño cuaderno. El moreno se revolvió el flequillo y volvió a echarle un último vistazo; y tras corroborar los cálculos exhaló un hondo suspiro. Se desperezó en su silla y se estiró los músculos con cuidado.

-Vaya encierro… te traje un café de la tienda. ¿Por qué no descansas un poco?- Medió su compañera irrumpiendo en el recinto.

-Supongo que podría volver a descansar por unas horas. Llevo días sin dormir bien.-

-Espera, ¿qué hay con el muchachito del acoso excesivo? No me digas que ya te encargaste de él.-

-Ya no es asunto mío, decidí dejarlo.- Mencionó cruzándose de brazos. –Los clientes así solo dificultan las cosas.-

Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa; sabía que a él no le gustaba lo complicado, y mucho menos que lo fastidiaran a la hora de hacer su trabajo. Pero…

-Aquel chico es bastante delirante, ¿no crees que sea algo peligroso para la muchacha?-

-Pues le deseo suerte.- Concluyó él poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia afuera.

Bankotsu cerró la puerta tras de sí y desapareció sin mediar palabra. Sango permaneció de pie reflexionando sobre aquella última frase. Hubo un algo en su tono de voz que manifestó una molestia evidente, una especie de inquietud. Aquel modo brusco de actuar era su única forma de comunicarse con el resto, jamás se le escapaba una palabra. Como un niño pequeño que ocultaba el rostro entre las manos.

* * *

La segunda etapa de clases finalizó tras una larga sesión de diapositivas, bloques de información y un sinfín de bostezos.  
La sala se vació al cabo de unos minutos, antes de que los estudiantes del turno nocturno hicieran acto de presencia.  
Kagome deambuló por los corredores, visitó la biblioteca e imprimió dos tomos sobre psicoanálisis para sus próximas clases.

El edificio estaba sumido en un armonioso silencio. Los ventanales revelaban una vista nocturna del jardín principal que le resultó maravillosa, la luna pendía del cielo y se alzaba imponente. La azabache se embutió las manos en los bolsillos y salió por un respiro de aire fresco. Le gustaba hacerlo de vez en cuando, alejarse de las luces y las voces y quedarse inmersa en la calma, en el silencio.

Fue entonces cuando un firme brazo emergió de las tinieblas y se aferró a su cuerpo; la arrastró algunos metros y la arrojó contra una de las macizas paredes. La fuerza ejercida por el desconocido era descomunal.  
Al voltearse, Kagome pudo observar con pánico el rostro del opresor.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Inuyasha? ¡¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?!-

El peliplata se apegó a ella cerrándole el paso y la acorraló sin esfuerzo.

-¿Creíste que iba a dejar que te salieras con la tuya?- Su expresión era completamente distinta a la que tenía la última vez; de sus ojos manaba una rabia incontenible.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-

-Te gusta hurgar en las cosas de los demás ¿no es así?- Exclamó aumentando la presión en su agarre. – ¿Te gusta joderme y salir huyendo?-

-¡Ya basta, me estas lastimando!- Soltó en un fallido intento por levantar la voz, pero el muchacho le cubrió la boca de forma instantánea. Esta vez no pensaba dejarla ir.

-Dime Kagome, ¿quién es ese tipo con el que te estás viendo? ¿Acaso es tu nueva diversión?- Frunció el ceño. -¿Acaso vas llorando con él y le pides que se ensucie las manos en tu lugar?-

Aquella noche, luego de su salida con Kikyo, mientras caminaba de regreso a la estación, se encontró con la escena de lleno. Ella estaba de pie en las afueras de una cafetería, inmóvil frente a un tipo que la escrutaba de cerca; a una distancia milimétrica de su rostro.  
Inuyasha aguzó la vista y logró reconocerlo, era el mismo infeliz de aquella vez en la ciudad.

La azabache apretó los ojos y concentró sus impulsos para zafarse, dirigiendo un golpe directo a su entrepierna. Luego de recobrar el aire se echó a correr por las calles mientras que lo veía retorcerse en el suelo. Se escabulló tanto como sus piernas se lo permitieron, envuelta en pánico y bañada en sudor. Dio un paso tras otro con la mente en blanco, tratando de mantener el equilibrio. Conforme transcurría el tiempo, el frío se adueñaba de las calles y el vacío se adueñaba de su conciencia.

No supo cómo ni por qué, pero de un momento a otro se encontró de pie frente a aquel cartel y aquella pantera ilustrada una vez más. Se adentró en el establecimiento y trató de normalizar su respiración. Se acomodó los mechones de cabello revueltos y se abrió paso entre el gentío. Sango la interceptó a medio camino, cuando logró reconocer su rostro.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-

-Hola, estaba buscando a Bankotsu. Yo... olvidé algo y..- Comenzó a decir de manera insegura. Después de todo, ni ella misma sabía cómo había llegado hasta ese lugar.

-Lo siento, el salió. Suele volver en algunas horas, así que si quieres puedes regresar luego.-

Kagome asintió con la cabeza y le dio las gracias dispuesta a marcharse. Sango la examinó detenidamente y descubrió unas notorias ojeras y un semblante desesperado. Luego recordó su conversación con el moreno y se apretó el puente de la nariz.

-Aguarda. ¿Por qué no te quedas a esperarlo? Lo llamaré para que no se tarde, puedes sentarte en una de las mesas.-

La azabache asintió con la cabeza y se acomodó en una de las mesillas del fondo. De vez en cuando le echaba una ojeada a su alrededor para asegurarse de que Inuyasha no la hubiera encontrado. Sus brazos y piernas se sentían exhaustos a causa del esfuerzo, pero su mente luchaba por mantenerse alerta.

Bankotsu llegó al cabo de unas horas, con una expresión sombría y de completo desagrado en el rostro.

-Y bien? En dónde está?- Anunció de forma despectiva acercándose a la barra. Sango hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza y le hizo señas para que la siguiera.

En el camino, el moreno saludó a algunos de los clientes más familiarizados con el lugar. También examinó el resto de las mesas y a sus ocupantes con escrúpulo.  
Fue entonces cuando la vio. En la última de las mesas, contra la pared. Su rostro descansaba sobre la superficie en silencio. De sus párpados cerrados aún podían verse algunas lágrimas moribundas. Tenía varias marcas en las muñecas y un aspecto abatido. La muchacha dormía plácidamente sin inmutarse, con algunos cabellos cayéndole por el rostro.  
El ojiazul se quedó observando la escena, entre absurda y adorable, sin saber qué hacer.

-Esta chica parece meterse de problema en problema, ¿eh?- Expresó su compañera, sacándolo de su trance. -¿Qué haremos con ella?-

Él soltó una risa y arqueó una ceja, se acercó a la citada y la sacudió del hombro con cinismo.

-Oye, despierta. No puedes dormir aquí.- Exclamó tras verla sobresaltarse. –Regresa al lugar de donde viniste.-

Kagome se restregó los ojos para despabilarse y se acomodó sobre su silla. Un sordo dolor de cabeza la invadió por completo mientras trataba de recomponer su estado.

-No puedo regresar.- Le dijo con la vista agacha. –No quiero acercarme al campus.-

Bankotsu la observó agarrarse las manos, sus articulaciones estaban envueltas de marcas rojizas. Se apretó el puente de la nariz, exasperado. Ni siquiera necesitaba oír el resto de la historia, los finales eran siempre idénticos.

-Estar aquí no es bueno, debes descansar.- Intervino la otra chica. –¿No tienes otro lugar a donde ir?-

La vio negar con la cabeza. Ni familiares, ni amigos, ni conocidos. Todos habían quedado a kilómetros de distancia, en una pequeña ciudad de la Prefectura de Nagano. Las únicas personas con las que contaba además de Inuyasha eran Eri y Ayumi, pero los tres se encontraban en el mismo lugar.

-¿Por qué no te quedas en mi apartamento? Vivo cerca del barrio, podría hacerte un espacio.-

-No quiero causarte molestias, tengo algo de dinero para quedarme en algún sitio.-

-No es problema, yo estaré aquí toda la noche, pero tú puedes quedarte durmiendo.- Le explicó Sango. –Ya me lo agradecerás con alguna comida. Soy pésima en la cocina.-

Kagome sonrió débilmente y asintió. El cansancio que se había acumulado en su cuerpo era inmensurable; tanto que no logró comprender como podía seguir en pie. La chica se sacó una llave del bolsillo y se la entregó al moreno para que éste se encargara.

-¿Disculpa?-

-¿Prefieres cubrirme en la barra?-

El mercenario exhaló un hondo suspiro y la miró con sorna. Se calzó su campera y caminó a través del gentío sin siquiera esperarla. La azabache volvió su vista a la barra, le dio las gracias a la chica y lo siguió sin mucha voluntad; tampoco le agradaba el suceso.

Sin despegar los labios, recorrieron el camino asfaltado hasta donde él había dejado el coche. Afuera, el aire parecía cargado de una atmósfera densa y húmeda. Las luces le conferían un aspecto plástico y chocante a los árboles y arbustos.

Llegaron al vehículo, subieron y permanecieron en silencio durante unos segundos más. Kagome se colocó el cinturón de seguridad y lo vio de soslayo. Tenía un cigarrillo a medio encender entre los labios y un mechero en la mano. Sus ojos azules, entrecerrados, fijaban su concentración en aquel acto. Luego de darle las primeras caladas, encendió el arranque y condujo hacia el destino.

La noche transcurría de forma apacible, algunas nubes flotaban vagamente sobre la atmósfera. Las ventanas, a pesar de estar abiertas de par en par, a penas traían un atisbo de aire. Desde la calle solo llegaban ruidos vagos y hedores raros. Un gran camión se detuvo en el semáforo con un ronco sonido, las luces cambiaron y el moreno lo dejó atrás.

Llegaron al cabo de unos largos minutos. Era una zona con varios edificios amontonados como bloques de concreto, bastante prolijos por fuera. A pesar de tratarse de un sector muy concurrido, Sango halló el apartamento a un precio lo suficientemente accesible. Bankotsu estacionó el automóvil y subió la ventanilla.

-Llegamos.- Anunció desabrochándose el cinturón. Pero no obtuvo respuesta.

A su lado, la azabache dormía apaciblemente, recostada sobre el asiento. Su cuerpo se atravesaba horizontalmente y parte de su flequillo se aplastaba contra el borde de la ventana. Estaba sumida en un profundo sueño. De vez en cuando, su respiración se agitaba y su pecho oscilaba de arriba abajo.  
Él se acercó con intenciones de despertarla, pero se detuvo.

Desde allí, extendido, pudo reparar en las heridas con detenimiento. La presión ejercida debió de ser importante, ya que los dedos de aquel tipo parecían impresos en su piel. _"Vaya que tuviste suerte"_ Pensó para sus adentros; la próxima vez no habría próxima vez.  
Le descorrió un mechón de cabello del rostro y la dejó dormir por unos minutos más. Su perfil mostraba una pequeña nariz y unas pestañas alargadas.

En ese instante, su mente bajó de nuevo a la realidad. Sobresaltado, corroboró la hora en su móvil y se volvió a verla.  
Abrió la puerta del edificio, le quitó el cinturón de seguridad y la cargó en brazos. Cuando hubo llegado al piso, realizó una maniobra grandilocuente y abrió la puerta correspondiente al apartamento de su compañera. El hecho de que se tratase de una muchacha de peso ligero lo ayudó bastante.

Se adentró en el espacio y la recostó sobre la cama con cuidado. Ella permaneció allí como una niña pequeña, inmutable. Arrimó la puerta de la habitación y salió del piso tan rápido como pudo, con un ligero malestar.  
Se subió al coche y regresó al bar.

* * *

 **Que rápido pasa la semana, tengo que hacer un fuego de mis dedos para llegar con la escritura jajajaja. Bueno, hasta acá por ahora... ¿Qué les pareció? No quiero hablar mucho para no adelantar nada. Quiero agradecerles por los poquitos pero adorables comentarios que dejan!**

 **frangarrido1993 Gracias Fran por el comentario, me puse hace poquito con tus fics porque la facultad me está volviendo una nerd. En breves vas a tener mis comentarios exaltados jajajaj.**  
 **Angeel O Bank quiere más dinero y se ve que algo más... jajaja, como no esperarlo? Efectivamente, los ojos eran de Inuyasha y su desborde psicológico importante..**  
 **rogue85 Me pareció muy bueno introducir a Kikyo, hace falta de su actitud de mierda de vez en cuando :3**  
 **nitta yumiko Muchísimas gracias! Inu se va a llevar cada sorpresita a lo largo de la historia..**

 **En fin, me voy desapareciendo que en un rato entro a cursar. Muchas gracias nuevamente! Círculo Mercenario Rules!**


	4. Capítulo 4: Cambio de planes

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No recibo beneficios con esta historia.**

 **Capítulo 4: Cambio de planes.**

A la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó, Kagome se sintió renovada. Los músculos de sus piernas y de sus brazos se encontraban enérgicos, a la espera de nuevos estímulos, y el cansancio había desaparecido por completo. Lo que había ocurrido el día anterior pareció un sueño de principio a fin.

La recámara era pequeña pero acogedora, bastante sencilla también. Aparte de la cama, en ella solo había un escritorio, una mesilla de luz con algunas plantas y una ventana de un tamaño considerable. Además, las paredes blancas le daban un aspecto más amplio y armónico.

La azabache abrió una puerta contigua a la habitación y se adentró en el lavabo. Se lavó la cara y se inspeccionó las facciones frente al espejo. Luego suspiró, como si se rindiera, y encontró una pequeña franja morada recubriendo sus muñecas. Ahora, aquellas zonas de irrealidad comenzaban a verse con mayor nitidez. La inusitada calma y tranquilidad desaparecieron de un momento a otro.

Sango estaba de pie junto a la cocina con una sonrisa en los labios, preparando lo que le pareció ser el desayuno.

-Creí que ibas a dormir hasta el mediodía. ¿Cómo se siente la bella durmiente?-

-Bastante mejor, aunque se suponía que era yo quien debía encargarse del desayuno.-

-Te veías muy adorable, no quise despertarte. Será en otra ocasión.- Añadió.

Sobre la mesa se extendían varios tazones con arroz, verduras, pescado y sopa de miso. Una tetera caliente, dos tazas y condimentos. Todo se veía exquisito.

-Lamento haber dormido en tu habitación. Debí de estar hecha trizas, porque ni siquiera recuerdo haber llegado hasta allá.- Se disculpó. Su interlocutora abrió los ojos interesada y sonrió para sus adentros.

-No te preocupes, además el sillón de la sala se hace cama. Es una de las pocas veces que puedo usarlo.- Le dijo volviendo en sí. Quiso agregar algo, pero temió no expresarse con la mejor precisión.

Una vez en silencio, dieron las gracias y desayunaron sin más preámbulo. A pesar de haberse auto proclamado como una pésima cocinera, Sango engulló con deleite todos y cada uno de los alimentos.

Más tarde, Kagome telefoneó a Yuka y, sin ponerla al tanto de la situación, le pidió que la buscara en la estación del metro. No quería generar preocupaciones innecesarias y mucho menos algún acto impulsivo.  
Sin embargo, al colgar, sintió un profundo pesar; como si aquella sensación de inseguridad cavara hondo en su interior. Fue entonces cuando sintió una mano cálida sobre su espalda.

-No tienes por qué estar asustada.- La serenó Sango, al mismo tiempo en que le entregaba un pequeño papel. -Si llegas a estar en una situación similar, llama.-

Ella asintió con la cabeza, le dio las gracias reiteradas veces y se marchó. En realidad, el agradecimiento que sentía ante sus actos no cabía en palabras. Pronto encontraría la forma de retribuirla.  
Afuera, el día se tornaba espléndido. De vez en cuando un soplo de aire fresco le revolvía el flequillo y seguía de largo.

Al llegar a la estación desdobló el trozo de papel y leyó el contenido. Eran los números telefónicos de Sango y Bankotsu.

¿Sabría él de eso? Probablemente no, después de todo se trataba de un temperamento especial.  
Kagome rodó los ojos al recordar su fastidiosa actitud y estudió las posibilidades mientras veía al tren acercarse.

* * *

La puerta de la recámara se abrió de un instante a otro y sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos. Un joven de cabello corto asomó la cabeza desde el exterior y lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Estuviste aquí toda la mañana?- Le dijo frunciendo el ceño. –¿Por qué no fuiste a clases?-

-No tenía ganas de ir. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No deberías estar en la tuya?-

-Hoy es solo por la tarde. ¿En dónde estuviste ayer por la noche?-

-¿Qué es esto, un interrogatorio? Ya basta Miroku…- Inuyasha frunció el ceño indignado. Luego de lo acontecido, había salido en busca de Kagome, para acabar de una vez por todas con el indeseable problema. Pero como era de esperarse, no logró localizarla.

-Sólo quería saber cómo había ido tu cita con Kikyo. No deja de hablarme de ti.- Declaró guiñándole un ojo.

-Estuvo bien, sobre todo cuando compartió sus actitudes de niña rica.- Soltó con fastidio.

El peliplata se puso de pie y se arregló el flequillo en el espejo. Se pasó la remera por arriba de los hombros y la reemplazó por una limpia.

-Gruñe si quieres, pero esa niña rica está loca por ti.- Dijo como última frase su compañero, mientras que lo veía salir con apuro.

Inuyasha circuló a través de los corredores con la vista fija en el camino. Se embutió las manos en los bolsillos y desbloqueó su teléfono para releer el mensaje. _"El jardín de tu universidad es precioso. Por qué no vienes?"  
_ El cansancio afloraba en su rostro y su falta de energía era notable. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Tenía mil y un excusas para evitarla o negarse a verla.

Al salir de las galerías, sus ojos se entrecerraron de forma rápida, tratando de adaptarse a los intensos rayos de sol del mediodía. Atravesó el verde y la encontró a pocos metros, de pie junto a las arboledas. Esta vez traía un vestido rojo de mangas cortas que contrastaba perfectamente con su tez pálida y unos anteojos de sol negros. De su hombro colgaba una diminuta cartera oscura. La fastidiosa niña rica lucía tentadora.

-Te ves terrible, te caíste de la cama?-

-Algo así. Gracias por el cumplido.-

Ella soltó una carcajada y unos ligeros pliegues se le formaron en la comisura de los labios.

-Entonces vine en el momento indicado. ¿Por qué no almorzamos algo? Puede que te ayude a reponerte.-

-Supongo que podría funcionar.- Le respondió el peliplata contemplando su rostro. Lo hizo sin escrúpulos. Aquel era el tipo de mujer por la cual los hombres se volteaban a mirar en la calle. De una belleza distinguida, monumental.

Kikyo hizo un gesto de aprobación con la cabeza y se encaminó hacia el estacionamiento seguida del muchacho. Andaba con un paso despreocupado y sereno, descorriéndose los mechones de cabello que se le atravesaban por delante. Visto desde atrás parecía un simple juego de manos.  
Pero la entretenida apreciación de Inuyasha cesó unos instantes más tarde, cuando oyó voces familiares acercarse.

Aquel era un grupo de tres chicas de estaturas similares. Kagome se encontraba entre ambas tratando de serenarlas. Las otras dos charlaban de forma abstraída, sin siquiera mirar a su alrededor. Ella, como era de esperarse, obraba de forma completamente inversa; y no tardó en reconocerlo.  
Su mirada se situó primeramente en la chica y luego viajó hacia él con asombro y desconcierto. En aquella fracción de segundos el aire se volvió más denso, la sensación fue violenta. Como si de repente lo hubiera alcanzado un rayo invisible, sin reservas ni condiciones.

Kikyo guardó silencio y siguió caminando, las preguntas surgirían en otra ocasión.

* * *

La habitación estaba sumida en un profundo silencio. Las finas cortinas se encontraban completamente descorridas. Durante algunos instantes, la muchacha miró a su alrededor y tomó aliento; luego regresó su vista hacia el libro de texto. Éste se encontraba abierto en la misma sección desde hacía dos horas. Necesitaba enfocarse en él o de lo contrario perdería el día; pero no podía hacerlo. Su mente solo rearmaba la imagen de aquella mujer.

Ella era una de esas chicas que abundaban. Guapas de cara, bien arregladas, simpáticas. ¿Qué hacía junto a alguien como Inuyasha? En un principio la idea la tranquilizó, tal vez podría sacárselo de encima de una vez por todas. Pero luego lo vio a los ojos. Su mirada, perturbadora y aturdida, la atravesó con violencia y le dio a entender todo lo contrario; aquello no había terminado.

Tendría que pensar en alguna solución de forma rápida.

Luego de unas horas de clase, con los pensamientos algo más ordenados y resueltos, la azabache decidió encarar su última y desesperada iniciativa. Si aquello no funcionaba, no le quedaría más remedio que pedir una intervención por parte de la ley. De manera que, tras dejar sus libros y apuntes en la recámara, se encaminó hacia su destino. Abandonó el ala de habitaciones y atravesó el jardín principal en dirección a la salida.

-¿Sales de compras?- Le dijo una voz masculina. Ella se sobresaltó.

-No deberías aparecer tan de repente Koga, me asustaste.-

-Vamos, no te conviertas en anciana tan rápido. ¿En dónde te has metido estos días? Parece como si quisieras esconderte.-

Ella guardó silencio y luego soltó una risa sofocada. No quería preocuparlo ni ponerlo al tanto de la situación. De saberlo, Koga no dudaría en abalanzarse sobre el peliplata y magullarlo hasta que soltara una disculpa.

-Lo siento, no quiero ser aguafiestas pero tengo que partir.- Se excusó con una sonrisa.

-¿A dónde vas? Podría acompañarte.-

-A ver a un amigo, es algo tímido… tal vez en otra ocasión.-

El ojiceleste frunció el ceño y la observó sacarse el móvil del bolsillo.

-Yo soy tu amigo.-

-Lo sé, lo sé. Solo tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos. Te prometo que saldremos la próxima.-

El muchacho la vio alejarse con prisa y saludarlo con el brazo extendido.

* * *

El Toyota se adentró en el recinto universitario y se estacionó a un lado de las filas correspondientes. Kikyo retiró la llave del encendido y dio un hondo suspiro. Por los alrededores no había un alma, la mayoría de los estudiantes ya se encontraba en sus respectivas aulas.

-La comida estaba deliciosa, hay que visitar ese lugar más seguido.-

-Es el restaurante de un amigo, podemos volver cuando quieras.- Le respondió ella con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Luego, hubo un silencio profundo. El peliplata aguardó a que ella rearmara la frase. Sabía que había intentado decirle algo desde que estaban almorzando, pero por una u otra razón lo descartaba.  
El mutismo se extendió durante unos minutos más, hasta que Kikyo se atrevió a despegar los labios.

-No quiero parecer entrometida pero, ¿quién era la chica con la que te cruzaste? La vi algo molesta.-

Al oírla, Inuyasha se rascó la cabeza y respiró hondo.

-Mi ex, una molestia…- Le respondió fingiendo desinterés.

-Ya veo, espero que no te cause problemas.- Algo en sus facciones pareció cambiar, serenarse.

-No lo hará.- Dijo volviendo su vista hacia el reloj de su móvil. –Bueno, estoy llegando más que tarde. Me dio gusto que salgamos, deberíamos rep-

-Inuyasha.-

Tras interrumpirlo, Kikyo colocó sus finos labios sobre los suyos. Lo hizo con un movimiento seguro y directo.  
Al principio fue algo áspero, friolento, un contacto extraño debido a la incertidumbre. A la permisividad o negativa por parte de él. Sin embargo, al cabo de unos segundos, fue éste quien avivó el beso. Alargó la mano y le acarició el pelo. Le acarició los hombros y el rostro. Su cuerpo era cálido y suave; frágil. Aquello le recordó a Kagome.  
Delineó cada parte de su boca e introdujo su lengua a través de la cavidad cálida.

Ambos se encontraban agitados, pero no podían detenerse. Algo en su interior comenzó a bullir.

* * *

El moreno permaneció largo tiempo con los ojos clavados en el escritorio. El cigarrillo que llevaba entre los labios seguía inclinado, desprendiendo minúsculas cenizas cada tanto.  
Agotado, se frotó los ojos y se propuso a realizar las cuentas por enésima vez, tratando de hallar el error. Pero no cabía duda, los números no cuadraban; los ingresos no eran suficientes para cubrir el mes. Los gastos se habían multiplicado después de la reforma edilicia.

Bankotsu se echó hacia atrás y aspiró el humo con la vista perdida, se estiró los brazos y se puso de pie. Antes de meterse de lleno con aquel desastre necesitaba un soplo de aire fresco y algo en el estómago.  
Aplastó la colilla en el cenicero y salió de la oficina. En ese momento, Sango cruzaba el umbral de la puerta de entrada.  
Al verlo, le entregó una pequeña sonrisa de carácter indescifrable.

-Algo me dice que pasas más tiempo aquí que en tu apartamento.- Le dijo mientras depositaba sus cosas sobre una de las mesas. Él guardó silencio. –Te traje comida, en realidad es lo que sobró del desayuno.-

La joven apoyó la pequeña caja sobre la barra y le entregó algunas servilletas y palillos. El ojiazul se sentó en una de las banquetas y devoró los alimentos con ansia, como si se tratase de un huérfano rescatado de algún funesto lugar. Cuando se concentraba en el trabajo, apenas lograba hacerse un espacio para comer; pocas veces se alimentaba de manera adecuada.

-Kagome y yo desayunamos juntas hoy… es una chica agradable.- Comenzó a decir ella. Bankotsu la miró de reojo y siguió almorzando en silencio. Sabía perfectamente hacia donde iba dirigida la conversación y prefirió ignorarla.

-¿Cómo estuvo todo en el camino? –

Él rodó los ojos y se volvió a verla.

-¿Normal?-

Sango asintió con la cabeza y se sentó a su lado. El lugar estaba en completo silencio, el único ruido que llegaba a sus oídos era el proveniente de las calles. Algunas voces, bocinas y bramidos de automóviles.  
Mientras que lo observaba masticar, cruzó las piernas y curvó los labios en una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pobre chica, me pidió disculpas por estar durmiendo en mi habitación.- Expresó. - Me dijo que debió de estar muy cansada… no recordaba cómo llegó hasta la cama.-

Al oírla, el moreno tosió ahogado y lanzó varios trozos de comida. Aspiró irritadas bocanadas de aire y se llevó una servilleta a los labios tratando de recomponerse. Su compañera rio a carcajadas al apreciar como sus acciones lo delataban de manera inmediata.

-No te preocupes. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.- Lo serenó.

Bankotsu se sacudió los granos de arroz de la camiseta y se encaminó nuevamente hacia la oficina.

-Se quedó dormida a mitad de camino y yo no quería perder más tiempo.- Se justificó en una última oración. Ella se acomodó en la silla y se dispuso a decir algo, pero un golpeteo en la puerta la detuvo.

Sango rodó los ojos y se dirigió hacia la entrada con pesadumbre. Abundaban los hombres solitarios que requerían de un trago a toda hora, y casi siempre era ella quien se encargaba de echarlos amablemente o comentarles que su horario de atención era otro.  
Casi siempre se trataba de las mismas personas quienes, al ver una luz encendida, no dudaban en arrojarse a la suerte.

Pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con alguien más.

-¿Vengo en mal momento?- Quiso saber Kagome al observar la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

-Por supuesto que no, vaya que eres oportuna. Justo hablábamos de ti.- Le dijo mientras que la hacía entrar. –Sucedió algo malo? Ese cretino intentó algo?-

-No, nada de eso. La verdad es que tuve una idea y quería planteársela a Bankotsu. Tal vez podamos ponerle fin al asunto.-

-Buenas noticias, me alegra escucharlo. Él está en su oficina, al fondo.- Exclamó inclinando la cabeza hacia el lugar indicado.

La azabache asintió y atravesó el recinto, tocó la puerta un par de veces y la abrió. El moreno tenía la vista fija en su ordenador; leía de cabo a rabo un documento de letras pequeñas. Con una mano utilizaba el mouse y con la otra sostenía su cigarrillo a medio fumar.  
Al verla torció el cuello y guardó silencio.

-Encontré una posible solución al problema con Inuyasha.- Comenzó a decir ella. –Puede que suene ridículo y algo infantil pero… estoy segura de que funcionará.-

-…-

-Y si aceptas, prometo pagarte el doble.-

Luego de que las palabras mágicas fueran pronunciadas, Bankotsu inhaló el humo y se acomodó en su silla.

-Y bien? ¿Cuál es el plan?-

-Fingir que estamos saliendo. Eso es todo.-

Al oírla, tosió de forma desesperada. No sabía si tomarlo como un mal chiste, y echarse a reír, o arrojarla fuera del bar. ¿Acaso se había vuelto loca? No, tenía que ser un mal chiste. Definitivamente.

-Escucha, sé que suena estúpido, pero hay una buena razón. Inuyasha está viéndose con otra chica; si yo estoy con alguien le facilitaría el camino para que avance con ella y se olvide de mí.-

Bankotsu entrelazó las manos y se detuvo unos segundos de forma pensativa, luego se puso de pie y la empujó hacia afuera.

-Fuera de aquí.-Soltó abriendo la puerta.

-¿Ni siquiera vas a pensarlo? No es..-

Pero entonces, él se apoyó contra la pared y la acorraló con un solo brazo. Sus cuerpos se encontraron a pocos milímetros de distancia, de un momento a otro, de forma violenta.

-No tengo tiempo para jugar a los novios. Si estás tan desesperada, consigue uno en una cita a ciegas y deja de fastidiar.-

Ella le devolvió una mirada crispada en furia y le dio la espalda sin decir más. Al verla salir, Sango se sobresaltó y observó al moreno desde el otro extremo.

-¿Has oído su brillante plan? Fingir ser su novio. Que bajo ha caído….-

-Claro que los oí, estuvieron gritándose como perro y gato.-

-¿Qué clase de persona accedería a algo tan absurdo?-

-Bueno… absurdo o no, estas pasando por alto algo bastante importante.- Mencionó ella cruzándose de brazos. –Los números en el negocio no cierran y esa chica se ofreció a pagarte el doble de dinero.-

-No me digas que estás de su lado...-

-Sólo estoy del lado más conveniente. Piensa de manera racional.-

Bankotsu se apretó el puente de la nariz y salió sin decir más. Su día ya estaba desperdiciado de todas formas. ¿Fingir ser el novio? ¿En qué cabeza cabía tal fantasía? Su trabajo no era resolver asuntos amorosos, era el de darle una golpiza a quien se lo mereciera, y ninguna chiquilla excéntrica lo haría cambiar de opinión.

Subió a su automóvil y deambuló por las calles de la ciudad en busca de un lugar para llenarse el estómago. Merendó algo cargado en una cafetería bastante descuidada y regresó a su apartamento. En la entrada había varias boletas con impuestos a pagar.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y dio un hondo suspiro. Las paredes, de un blanco escueto, se alzaban silenciosas, desprovistas de cualquier ornamento. Sobre la mesa ratona de la sala descansaban algunos vasos vacíos y un cenicero atestado de colillas.  
El moreno descorrió las cortinas y abrió la puerta balcón para renovar el aire. Más que desorden, predominaba el olor a encierro. Al parecer se había ausentado más de lo que recordaba.

Guardó los trastos limpios de la cocina, realizó una limpieza rápida y abrió el refrigerador. Allí solo se encontró con dos latas de cerveza y un frasco de aceitunas. Se los llevó devuelta a la sala, se estiró sobre el sofá y se frotó los ojos con cansancio.

* * *

Kagome se secó el cabello y se colocó el pijama mientras que terminaba de preparar su último ensayo. Tras redactar las últimas palabras, apagó el ordenador y se metió en la cama. El día finalizaba y aún le esperaban asuntos por resolver.  
Tendida sobre el colchón, sintió como el cansancio se acumulaba en sus párpados y lograba ganarle. Fue unas horas después, a la 01:35, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos. El causante fue un mensaje inoportuno. Al leerlo, una sonrisa atravesó su rostro y fue incapaz de volverse a dormir otra vez.

"El trato no se extenderá más de treinta días. Treinta días y se acabó. Y quiero el 60% de adelanto."

* * *

Uf, bueno... estos meses me pasó por encima la vida. Muchos cambios juntos, muchas pérdidas. Lamento dejar en suspenso al fic, pero aquí estoy otra vez!  
Agradezco los comentarios y el apoyo!  
frangarrido1993 Yo también lo estoy odiando mucho ultimamente a Inu.. no se que me pasa, abrí los ojos(?  
Myta.1 SIII, fue justamente así. Esa misma sensación. La primera miradita así.  
nitta yumiko Gracias! Bank y Sango son colegas de trabajo y mejores amigos. Este capi lo hice un poco más largo pensando en vos y en Asia12 :)  
rogue85 Perdón por tanta inactividad en el grupo y tanta desaparición amiga! Estoy muy nerviosa y a mil, recién ahora puedo relajar un poco.  
Agradezco y comparto mi cariño por el fantástico Círculo Mercenario y sus integrantes!  
Marcha la continuación en seguida! Muchos saludos!


	5. Capítulo 5: Acercamiento

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No recibo beneficios con esta historia.**

 **Capítulo 5: Acercamiento**

Bankotsu se despertó en medio de la peor de las resacas. Su cerebro sintió como sus ideas se enredaban y sus fuerzas parecían haberse disipado. Quizás aún no fueran las doce del mediodía. A juzgar por la luz clara que se filtraba a través de la rendija de las cortinas, dedujo que aún tenía unos minutos más de sueño. Pero se equivocó.  
El frustrante sonido de su móvil lo obligó a sepultar la cabeza en la almohada, víctima de un terrible mareo involuntario.  
Al cabo de unos minutos más de tortura, descolgó.

-¿En dónde demonios estás? Te estuve llamando toda la mañana.-

Tardó unos instantes en reconocer la voz femenina.

-¿Ahora qué quieres?-

-Dijiste que nos encontraríamos en Shinjuku a las nueve ¿Recuerdas?-

En verdad no lo recordaba, su mente era una laguna llena de lodo. De todas formas le pidió la dirección exacta, cazó las llaves y salió.  
En el camino, mientras que se limpiaba las lagañas delante del espejo retrovisor, logró hacer memoria. Aquella noche, tras beber en el bar de otro colega, y luego de una serie de sucesos inciertos, había accedido a aquel ridículo plan. No supo si fue a causa del alcohol o de su antipatía para sacar dinero de sus bolsillos por el sustento del bar una vez más.

Llegó al poco tiempo, estacionó el automóvil a un par de calles y caminó con las manos embutidas en los bolsillos. Estuvo a punto de tomar la cajetilla de tabaco, pero se retractó. Necesitaba aire puro, clarearse la mente, o de lo contrario estallaría.

Eran las diez y treinta y cinco cuando entró al establecimiento. La cafetería era de tamaño reducido, de un estilo setentoso que dejaba mucho que desear. Ella se encontraba al fondo, sentada en una mesa de cuatro, contra la pared. Tenía los ojos entornados y una mano sosteniéndole la cabeza en señal de cansancio. Aun así, su aspecto despabilado contrastaba de forma evidente con el suyo.

El moreno tomó asiento sin dirigirle la palabra y le pidió un café cargado al mozo. Kagome lo recorrió con la vista y se acomodó en su silla de brazos cruzados.

-No me digas. La fiesta que tuviste anoche fue la causante.-

-Si con fiesta te refieres a ir a embriagarme hasta el cansancio en un bar, entonces sí.-

-Por favor, telefoneé a Sango para preguntarle por tu paradero y dijo que te había visto anoche en la casa de un conocido. A penas podías sostenerte en pie.-

Bankotsu se volvió a verla con los labios curvados.

-Qué fastidio. Aún no hemos cerrado el trato y ya actúas como novia exigente?-

Kagome rodó los ojos y decidió callar antes que generar una discusión absurda. Se volvió hacia su cartera y le entregó un sobre blanco con una cantidad específica de dinero. El adelanto que le correspondía.

-Vaya, que directa.- Le dijo dándole un sorbo a su café. A su alrededor, la clientela abundaba. Todos permanecían enfrascados en sus propias preocupaciones. –Bueno, cuál es el plan dulzura?- Añadió poniéndose un cigarrillo entre los labios.

-No me llames así.- Soltó sin más. –No hay plan. Solo tenemos que fingir cuando él nos vea. Si tenemos suerte, y sigue estando con esa chica, será cuestión de tiempo para que me deje en paz. Después de todo, cuando se encuentra con público, jamás comete una imprudencia.-

El moreno inhaló humo y se echó hacia atrás, pensativo. Era una idea un tanto ridícula pero cierta, ganarle por cansancio tal vez funcionaría. Sin embargo, había algo en aquel tipo que le generaba desconfianza. Pero ¿Qué más daba? Él ya había recibido su paga y lo único que tenía que hacer era soportar aquello por treinta días.

-Me parece bien. Comenzaremos mañana.- Declaró exhalando el humo. Kagome frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo? Y en dónde?-

-Piensa en algo, ya se te ocurrirá.- Le dijo comprobando su móvil y poniéndose de pie de forma instantánea.

-¿A dónde vas?-

La azabache observó cómo su interlocutor sacaba algunos billetes del bolsillo y los dejaba sobre la mesa. Luego, de improviso, se acercó hacia ella hasta quedar a pocos milímetros de su rostro y le susurró al oído.

-Al trabajo, dulzura.- Le dijo con una voz aterciopelada y sugerente. –Te veo mañana.-

Ella se quedó estupefacta en su silla, viéndolo salir por la puerta de entrada. Sintiendo como el aire se le entrecortaba y luego regresaba a sus pulmones. _No seas ridícula, no te dejes incomodar._ Se dijo a sí misma tratando de refrenar aquella extraña sensación.

El moreno tiró la colilla en la acera y apresuró el paso mientras que fruncía el ceño. La dulce fragancia que emanaba de su cuello aún persistía en su olfato.

* * *

Al día siguiente, luego de una agitada jornada de papeleos, pagos y legalizaciones, Bankotsu salió de su oficina y le entregó las llaves a Sango por si ocurría alguna emergencia.

-¿Te vas antes?- Preguntó extrañada estudiando su aspecto. Aquel día lucía diferente, llevaba una camisa gris topo, unos pantalones negros y un calzado bajo haciendo juego. No era la gran cosa pero, tratándose de alguien como él, era de extrañar.

El moreno, por su parte, siguió su camino sin decir nada.

-No me digas que tienes una cita…- Añadió con interés. –Pero qué hay de Kagome? Acaso no pensaste en lo que te dijo?-

Hubo silencio. El muchacho tomó las llaves del auto y se colocó el abrigo.

-¡No me digas que tienes una cita con Kagome!- Vociferó de forma eufórica, casi como un niño cuando llega a un parque de diversiones. –Vaya que ere-

-Adiós Sango.- Le indicó sin más mientras que salía del bar.

Con una mano abrió el coche y con la otra encendió un cigarrillo. Contarle a su amiga solo generaría un tifón de preguntas irritables y excéntricas que luego devendrían en consejos ineludibles o charlas forzosas. Claro que, de todas maneras, ella siempre acababa enterándose. Una sola mirada le bastaba para dar cuenta de la realidad del asunto.  
Aquello podía considerarse como una ventaja de vez en cuando, pero la mayor parte del tiempo era un fastidio.

Bankotsu condujo a través de las calles con la vista fija en el trayecto y la mente perdida. Más de una vez preguntándose qué demonios estaba haciendo. Sin embargo, al cabo de unos momentos, optaba por no darle importancia. A veces, pensar tampoco llevaba a ninguna parte.

La noche estaba espléndida, el viento que corría era muy ligero y el cielo estaba completamente despejado. Usualmente, su visión del mundo que lo rodeaba era plana y sin relieve; pero en noches como aquella le gustaba estar echado en el balcón, observando la luna hasta cansarse.

Al llegar al recinto universitario, ubicó el auto en el estacionamiento y aguardó a la llegada de su acompañante. Era la primera vez que acudía y no tenía conocimiento alguno del perímetro.  
Mientras que la esperaba, se sentó en un banco y se fumó un cigarrillo con los ojos entornados. Algunas muchachas que circundaban por allí le entregaban miradas interesadas y seguían su camino.

Justo cuando se decidió por telefonearla fue que la encontró.

Llevaba un vestido negro y sencillo de algodón que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas. Aquella simplicidad, sin embargo, dejaba al descubierto sus delicados hombros y sus piernas bien formadas, y se amoldaba a la perfección a su cuerpo. El cabello lo llevaba recogido y consigo no traía ningún tipo de accesorio. Bankotsu se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo y sintió como su pecho se encogía.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí toda la noche?- Le dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Él sacudió la cabeza, tiró la colilla y la siguió.

Ambos anduvieron en silencio hasta llegar al departamento de artes visuales, en donde se inauguraba la muestra fotográfica de un ex alumno.  
El espacio era amplio y había una cantidad considerable de gente convocada. Familiares, docentes, alumnos, amigos… Todo se encontraba de forma cuidadosamente organizada. Aquel, definitivamente, no era lugar para Inuyasha.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí? Tu ex novio no parece del tipo interesado en estas cosas.-

-No lo es. Pero estará aquí, siempre lo hace.- Le dijo tomando una copa de vino. –Él aparece en todos lados a los que voy.-

Aquello le sonó perturbador pero totalmente verídico. Juntos oyeron las palabras del autor y del organizador y le dieron una vuelta completa a la exposición. Y en medio de aquello, la predicción cobró realidad.  
Tras un breve período de tiempo, el peliplata atravesó la entrada acompañado de un muchacho de rasgos apaciguados y cabello corto. No había ninguna chica junto a él.

Lo primero que hizo, como era de esperarse, fue buscar el rostro de Kagome entre la multitud. Su pasmo fue significativo al verla acompañada del mismo cretino de la primera vez.  
El moreno, al advertir la situación, se volvió a verlo con indiferencia y se arrimó más a la chica.

-Ya está aquí, y vaya que está contento.- Le informó en voz baja. La azabache hizo un ademán de voltearse pero él se lo negó. –No lo mires. No le des tanta atención.-

Ella le hizo caso y guardó silencio. A continuación, alzó su vista hacia la multitud. El lugar estaba repleto y parecía ser seguro, pero la incertidumbre en las acciones de Inuyasha era significativa.  
Una fina capa de sudor comenzó a aflorar y todos sus músculos se tensaron a causa del nerviosismo. Bankotsu se percató de aquello y se afianzó de su mano para tranquilizarla.

-No desesperes, todo saldrá bien. Tú solo háblame.-

-¿De qué quieres que te hable?- Le dijo inquieta.

Fue entonces cuando distinguió la mirada llena de rabia del peliplata. ¿Qué ocurriría si en realidad, Inuyasha se saliera de sus casillas y armara un escándalo allí mismo? No quería saberlo, ni siquiera quería imaginarlo. Sus impulsos la llevaron más allá y de un segundo a otro se alejó en dirección a la salida. Por fortuna, el moreno llegó a interceptarla antes de que eso ocurriera.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? Si te vas ahora lo arruinarás.- Soltó en un susurro.

-No puedo. No puedo hacerlo.-

-¿Acaso vas a abandonar después de haber puesto tanto en juego? No seas cobarde.- Le recalcó de forma severa. –Solo estaremos unos minutos más para que nos vea, y nos iremos. Lo prometo.- Le dijo clavando sus ojos azules en los suyos.

Al oír aquellas palabras, Kagome se sintió mucho más resguardada y respiró hondo para tranquilizarse. Al poco tiempo reanudaron la actuación y permanecieron allí unos minutos más, esta vez sin soltarse de las manos.  
Cuando hubo finalizado, salieron del recinto y se encaminaron hacia el estacionamiento con un peso menos sobre los hombros.

-Creo que después de esto necesitaré un trago.- Dijo sacando un cigarrillo de su cajetilla. En su tono de voz había aflorado un cansancio incuestionable.

–Demasiada presión para un solo día. Seguro lo pasaste terrible.- Le respondió a modo de disculpa.

-Me agradó la muestra… el manejo del color me recordó a Rinko Kawauchi.-

Ella abrió los ojos y se volvió a verlo con sorpresa.

-¿Te gusta Kawauchi?-

-Algo… ¿Y tú por qué elegiste ir allí?-

-Bueno, la serie hablaba sobre los deseos. Es un objeto de estudio muy interesante… solo me dio curiosidad.- Declaró con algo de timidez. Bankotsu asintió con la cabeza y le dio una calada a su cigarrillo.

-Muy admirable de tu parte.. Salvo por el instante en que entraste en pánico y casi lo arruinas todo.-

-Lo siento, te lo compensaré. Solo deja de quejarte.- Expresó rodando los ojos ante su actitud sarcástica.

-Podrías empezar por invitar la cerveza.- Soltó sacando las llaves del coche.

-Podría.. pero no te abuses. Tu adelanto me salió bastante caro.-

En aquel punto, el moreno se atravesó delante de ella y la detuvo con delicadeza. –Aún hay algo más...- Pronunció.

La azabache se quedó sin habla y observó cómo Bankotsu se adhería a su cuerpo en silencio, sin siquiera titubear. Lo hizo de forma inmediata, sin mediar palabra.  
Pronto sintió su organismo transformarse en un recipiente lleno de emociones atormentadoras. Él la contempló en silencio. Desde allí podía apreciar su temerosa respiración e incluso observar cómo le temblaban los labios.  
Al cabo de unos segundos, la agarró del mentón y se acercó al lóbulo de su oreja.

-Eres una tonta.- Le dijo sin más para hacerse a un lado y abrirle la puerta del acompañante. Kagome permaneció de pie unos instantes, con las ideas poco definidas y el pulso enloquecido. Luego de unos minutos subió al vehículo y, tras volver en sí, se dignó a hablar.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-Tu ex estaba justo detrás de nosotros. Si te lo decía lo arruinarías por completo.- Le dijo con total naturalidad colocando la llave en el arranque. Ella volteó a verlo de forma abrupta. –¿Lo ves? Te lo dije.-

Luego de conducir durante un buen rato por las calles de Tokio, y de avanzar entre barrios más silenciosos y poco concurridos, Bankotsu se detuvo frente a un inadvertido bar. Por fuera tenía un inexpresivo cartel que indicaba su nombre. Al verlo, Kagome torció un poco el rostro. Por dentro, sin embargo, era mucho más atractivo. Tenía un estilo occidental de los años 90 y sus límites se extendían un poco más de lo esperado. De fondo sonaba _Getaway_ , de Pearl Jam.

El moreno se acomodó, como de costumbre, en un taburete frente a la barra y barrió el interior del bar con los ojos. El mismo público de siempre.  
Ella se sentó a su lado y lo observó en silencio. La atmósfera estaba fuertemente impregnada de olor a tabaco y whisky.

El barman, y dueño del establecimiento, era un tipo de facciones apaciguadas y cabello algo despeinado. La barba de algunos días le crecía sobre el mentón y la mandíbula.  
Al verlos, los saludó y les entregó dos jarras de cerveza sin siquiera preguntar. Al parecer, Bankotsu y Él llevaban tiempo de conocerse.  
Mientras que el tiempo transcurría, las condiciones de los clientes viraban hacia distintas direcciones. A medida que las cantidades de alcohol aumentaban, una pequeña brecha se iba abriendo entre ellos. Algunos se volvían más amigables, otros más agresivos, y otros simplemente se convertían en objetos silenciosos. Y, por supuesto, lo mismo ocurrió con ellos dos.

-Eh, Toya.. Tráenos otra tanda más.-

-¿El conductor designado? Esta sería la número cuatro...-

-¿Qué más da? La chica invita.- Le dijo el moreno agitando el recipiente vacío.

El barman llenó las jarras y se volvió a verla. Kagome dibujaba formas irregulares sobre la mesa alargada, pero al oírlo, se detuvo.

-¿Una chica invitándote a ti? No me digas que es tu novia.. -

-Por supuesto que no.- Respondió de forma inmediata. Tras decir eso, hizo una breve pausa y rearmó su discurso. –Pero ella es muy tenaz ¿sabes?, no se detendrá hasta hacerme cambiar de parecer… -

La azabache frunció el ceño ante su insólita aclaración y clavó los ojos en él. Su mirada azulina desprendía un aire punzante y sus labios se habían curvado formando una sonrisa altanera. Aquel aborrecible porte solo destilaba mala intención y arrogancia. En otras circunstancias probablemente se hubiese enfadado para luego desaparecer del lugar. Pero esta vez fue diferente.

-Es cierto, no puedo dejarlo… ¿Cómo decirle que no?- Dijo mientras que se limpiaba la comisura de los labios.-Es que él… en realidad es un romántico incurable.-

Toya soltó una carcajada y se acomodó sobre el aparador trasero al igual que un espectador de primera fila. El moreno rodó los ojos sin darle importancia. Ella apuró su bebida y soltó una carcajada perfectamente audible.

-Fue justamente hoy cuando despertó con una resaca terrible. Me llamó entre llantos para que lo cuidara porque no podía levantarse de la cama…-

-Le gusta hablar estupideces cuando bebe de más, no tiene remedio.- Se dignó a responder él de forma desinteresada.

Kagome, por su parte, observó su jarra vacía; se puso de pie y le rodeó el cuello con una de sus manos a modo de caricia. Bankotsu observó con atención sus movimientos; sus suaves y delicados dedos lo hicieron estremecerse. Su rostro estaba ligeramente teñido de un color rojizo a causa del alcohol.  
Desde esa acortada distancia podía oler su fragancia a la perfección.

-Siempre tan obstinado... pero debo agradecerte de todas formas.- Añadió mientras que se adueñaba de su jarra y bebía lo que le quedaba de cerveza. –Si no hubieras sido tan dulce hoy en la muestra...-

Al oírla, endureció sus facciones, se puso de pie de forma inmediata y la jaló del brazo sin dejarla terminar. Sus estúpidos juegos se estaban volviendo una molestia.

-Hey, qué estás…-

-Nos vamos.- Recalcó de forma cruda. Le dejó unos cuantos billetes a su amigo y la arrastró hacia afuera del bar. Kagome solo soltó una carcajada reprimida y lo miró mientras que subía al coche.

-Qué sucede, ¿Dije algo malo?- Expresó acomodándose en su asiento.

-Eres un maldito dolor de cabeza.- Colocó la llave en el encendido nuevamente y condujo en silencio, con una expresión colérica en el rostro. A ella, sin embargo, le hizo bastante gracia.

-No me digas que te ofendiste por haber herido tu ego…- Le dijo en tono de burla. Al parecer, la insufrible chica no tenía botón de apagado.

-Por favor, tú eres la única herida por no haber oficializado nuestra falsa relación.- Expresó curvando los labios.

-¿Oficializar? Podría morir de tristeza antes que estar con alguien como tú.-

El ojiazul pegó un volantazo y detuvo el automóvil en ese preciso instante, a mitad de una calle desierta. Kagome se tambaleó hacia ambos lados y se aferró a su asiento para mantener el equilibrio.  
Justo cuando se disponía a objetar algo, lo vio retirar las llaves del encendido y arrojarse sobre ella hasta quedar a pocos milímetros de su rostro. Ella trató de removerse en su lugar con algo de dificultad, pero le fue imposible. La fuerza que ejercía su acompañante era superior.

-¿Sabes Kagome? De ser tú, yo tendría más cuidado con mis palabras…- Le susurró al oído. Quería borrarle aquella expresión irónica de una vez por todas. –Porque, en estas circunstancias… la situación podría cambiar de un momento a otro.- Sus palabras resonaron de forma perturbadora, pausada. Como si tratase de grabarlas, una por una, dentro de ella.

La muchacha tragó saliva y observó como aquel par de ojos azules descendía hacia sus entornadas piernas. Su nerviosismo la llevó a un nuevo pero fallido intento por hacerlo a un lado, dando como resultado una cínica sonrisa por parte de él.  
Ya la tenía, había logrado asustarla e incluso hacerla callar. Pero no estaba satisfecho.

Una de sus manos se posicionó sobre su rodilla y viajó de forma dócil hacia su muslo, colándose por debajo de su vestido. Lo hizo de forma acompasada, casi armoniosa. El roce de sus dedos contra aquella tersa piel era una sensación estupenda.  
Aún en la misma postura, con la mitad del cuerpo en su asiento y la otra en el asiento del acompañante, la atrajo hacia él y unió sus labios con los suyos. Primero de forma arrebatada, imponiendo su contacto a fuerza de voluntad. El cuerpo de la azabache permaneció rígido e inerte, totalmente negado.

Al dar cuenta de la situación, Bankotsu reanudó su ruta entregándole ligeras caricias en los muslos. De arriba hacia abajo. Observando cómo, poco a poco, la complexión de ella comenzaba a relajarse y a ceder ante sus caricias, y también su temperamento. Pronto le dio paso a su lengua y correspondió a su beso; dejando que sus alientos se mezclaran y se exploraran el uno al otro. _¿Por qué lo aceptaba?_ Probablemente a causa de su estado de embriaguez.

* * *

Buenas, traigo actualización después de tanto! Este capi se extendió bastante. No quería cortarlo más.  
Quiero anunciar que por fin estoy de vacaciones! Así que voy a poder actualizar más seguido. Agradezco a la gente del Círculo Mercenario siempre por existir

 **rogue85** Quiero saber de la sorpresaaaa en el grupo! jajaja tengo impaciencia. Espero te guste el capi!  
 **frangarrido1993** jajajaja, Inu que se quede con la muerte. Quiero que sepas que estoy leyendo tu fic de la propuesta y me quedé super enganchada. Por favor continualo! Hoy voy a seguir con los otros :)  
 **Asia12** Y cada vez se alargan más los caps! jajaj, espero te haya gustado!

 _Saludos a todo mundo y nos leemos en la próxima!_


	6. Capítulo 6: Nueva jugada

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No recibo beneficios con esta historia.**

 **Capítulo 6: Nueva jugada.**

La luz del mediodía se colaba a través de las cortinas proporcionando un ligero atisbo de claridad en la habitación. Con ella podía distinguirse, a duras penas, el mobiliario: un televisor apagado, un sillón individual con ropa desperdigada a su alrededor, una mesilla de luz con un teléfono y una cama matrimonial que no dejaba de crujir a causa de los movimientos bruscos. Todo estaba sumido en penumbras.

Allí dentro, dos cuerpos se estremecían de forma ansiosa, enardecidos.  
Ella jadeaba incesantemente por encima de las caderas varoniles, con la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados. Impulsándose de forma violenta, de arriba hacia abajo. La oscura cabellera le caía a ambos lados de los hombros y el flequillo se le adhería al rostro a causa del sudor.  
Él, por su parte, se dejaba llevar por aquellos movimientos autoritarios, sintiendo como su intimidad se apretaba en la de ella. Le acarició los senos y estrujó uno de ellos entre sus manos, oyéndola desprender un gemido de sus labios.

Últimamente, se le estaba volviendo costumbre ir a parar a un Love Hotel dos o tres veces por semana durante el mediodía, cuando sus horarios se entrecruzaban. Se veían, se metían a la cama y no salían de allí por un buen rato. Ella era como un animal hambriento, empecinada en vaciarlo por completo con tal de saciar su sed.

-¿Quieres ir por algo de comer?- Le preguntó la muchacha abotonándose la camisa. Rara vez compartían alguna que otra conversación, y eso le fastidiaba.

-No puedo. Tengo que entrar a clases en unos minutos.-

-¿Siempre será así? Tú, yo, el hotel… -

-¿Qué más quieres entonces? Podemos ir a cenar si es que…-

-No, Inuyasha. Quiero poder caminar junto a ti sin problemas. Quiero ir a verte sin esconderme.- Lo interrumpió con hastío. Detestaba su actitud de niño desentendido.

-Ya te lo dije, Kikyo…-

-Temes herir a tu ex novia, bla bla bla. Por favor, te apuesto a que a estas alturas ya debe estar buscando un reemplazo.-

Al oírla, se puso de pie y arrasó con la mesilla de luz a su paso. La imagen de Kagome y aquel cretino juntos se le vino a la mente de forma instantánea. Él tomándola de la mano, con una sonrisa arrogante, mientras que le susurraba algunas palabras al oído. _Un reemplazo…_ no lo permitiría. De ninguna manera.  
Se calzó los jeans y la camisa y salió de la habitación sin decir más, dejándola perpleja.

* * *

"…La filosofía alemana adoptó una visión del inconsciente opuesta a la del racionalismo y sin relación directa con el punto de vista terapéutico de la psiquiatría dinámica. Subrayó el lado nocturno del alma humana…"

Kagome se restregó los ojos y subrayó el texto citado, sin descifrar del todo su significado. Durante el día, había aseado por completo el dormitorio, había ordenado su ropa y había ayudado a Yuka en la biblioteca. Sin embargo, a la hora de sentar cabeza para sus estudios, sus sentidos colapsaron. Lo único que conseguía era reproducir en su mente, una y otra vez, los sucesos ocurridos tres días atrás.

 _Él le entregó ligeras y exquisitas caricias para verla flaquear y ceder ante el contacto. Luego, la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la besó de forma abrupta, introduciendo su lengua en ella, explorando sin tapujos. Al parecer había tomado las riendas de la situación bastante rápido. En el vehículo reinaba un silencio sepulcral, los únicos sonidos que podían oírse eran los de las respiraciones agitadas de sus tripulantes._

 _La atmósfera se había cargado de un aire denso que comenzaba a escasear y el moreno continuó con su recorrido sin medir las consecuencias.  
Se electrizaba con el solo hecho de escucharla jadear a causa del cansancio, de oler su fragancia, de sentirla removerse, de actuar y luego arrepentirse. Pronto, su miembro empezó a doler y a hincharse a causa de la excitación. Si continuaba así, ya no podría detenerse.  
Las caricias que había comenzado a proporcionar en sus muslos ascendieron, dibujando formas abstractas en la piel femenina y prolongando su viaje hasta la zona íntima de la azabache._

 _En ese momento, Kagome abrió los ojos y lo echó hacia atrás con una fuerza desconocida. Sus latidos se aceleraron de forma monstruosa, y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrir la puerta y descender del vehículo._

Desde ese entonces no había vuelto a saber nada de Bankotsu. No lo había llamado, no le había enviado mensajes, ni mucho menos se había pasado por el bar. Durante los tres días siguientes al hecho, su vida se había resumido en un simple ida y vuelta entre el ala de los dormitorios y el recinto de aulas. Salía cuando tenía que cursar y regresaba de inmediato luego de cada clase. De seguir prolongando aquella vida de ermitaña, solo conseguiría volverse loca.  
Lo necesitaba, el plan seguía en marcha y requería de sus servicios más que nunca. Pero su temor no se lo permitía. No sería capaz de mirarlo a la cara luego de aquello. Principalmente por la escena en la que había huido como una cobarde.

-No, yo no soy una cobarde. ¿Qué más iba a hacer? ¿Quedarme?-

-¿Quedarte en dónde?- La voz de su compañera la sacó de sus pensamientos. Sobresaltada, Kagome sacudió la cabeza y miró el reloj de pared.

-Vaya, pero si es muy tarde. ¿Por qué no vamos caminando a clase?- Expresó al mismo tiempo en que la arrastraba hacia afuera de la recámara.

-Luces algo alterada, ¿te encuentras bien?-

-Claro Yuka, es solo un mal día.- Trató de serenarla. Su interlocutora rodó los ojos, sin tragárselo por completo, y luego sonrió divertida.

-Bueno, tengo una propuesta que te hará sentir mejor.- Dijo viéndola a la cara. Y tras cerciorarse de que tenía toda la atención de la azabache, prosiguió. –Uno de los jugadores del equipo de Koga dará una fiesta en su casa. Ya sabes, ganaron el partido y…-

-No creo que pueda ir.-

-¿Que no vas a venir? Habrá un menú de solteros disponibles.-

Kagome tomó una bocanada de aire y exhaló un suspiro. Si mal no recordaba, había sido ella quien le presentó a Inuyasha. Y ahora que lo pensaba, también a Bankotsu.

-La verdad es que no me interesa. Puedes ir con Ayumi para que te haga compañía.-

-Pero…-

La azabache se llevó un dedo a los labios en señal de silencio y se adentró al recinto. Se había librado de ella, pero no por mucho tiempo más.

* * *

Estaba recostado en la cama, observando el techo con el teléfono en la mano. La habitación se había sumido en un silencio profundo, ni siquiera el ruido de las calles parecía llegar a sus oídos. Luego de estar unos minutos más en aquella posición, se incorporó sobre la cama y se apoyó en la pared. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado desde que pudo cerrar los ojos por última vez?

Sin pensar más, se metió en la ducha, se lavó la cabeza y, con una toalla enrollada a la cintura, se preparó el desayuno. Aquel era uno de los únicos días en que el bar permanecía cerrado; una especie de día libre para los fatigados como él, que se la pasaban realizando pagos, haciendo cuentas fuera de horario y echando borrachos cada dos por tres.  
Cuando hubo terminado, colocó las cosas en una bandeja metálica y se acomodó en el balcón con la vista fija hacia el exterior.

Era una mañana espléndida. La brisa fresca le removía el cabello mojado y la ciudad le daba la bienvenida a un nuevo día.  
Tras terminarse el desayuno, Bankotsu se estiró en su silla y sintió los huesos de su columna crujir. Revisó su móvil una vez más y un ligero malestar lo invadió. Ninguna notificación.

-¿A qué demonios estás jugando?- Pronunció a la nada.

Luego de unos segundos, sacó un cigarrillo de su cajetilla y lo encendió con un cerillo. Aquellos tres días habían transcurrido de forma apacible, con grandes cantidades de trabajo y alguna que otra dificultad. Sin embargo, la pesadumbre subsistía en su interior de forma latente, y se revolvía de un lado a otro.  
Ella había huido en el peor de los momentos, dejándolo como un perro excitado al que no se le entrega recompensa. Y para colmo, permanecía escondida entre las sombras, como una fugitiva.

Impulsiva, temperamental y bastante detestable, a decir verdad la aborrecía. Incluso estaba dispuesto a apostar que, en el interior, no era más que una niña malcriada. Una arrogante mimada, incapaz de hacerse valer por sí misma, desprendida de cualquier tipo de interés por el mundo real. Pero estaba equivocada si creía que podría salirse con la suya.  
El ojiazul exhaló el humo de sus pulmones y observó como éste era llevado por la brisa.

-¿Qué haré contigo?-

* * *

La azabache caminó a paso ligero a través de los corredores, volteando su rostro hacia ambos lados cuando lo creía necesario. Quería asegurarse de estar sola.  
Salió del edificio, atravesó el jardín principal y se metió al ala de habitaciones. Una vez en la entrada, introdujo la llave y la puerta se abrió con un sonido metálico. Al cerrarla, la sacudida que se llevó fue considerable.

-Vaya, hasta que apareces. Con Ayumi llevamos horas esperándote.- Mencionó la latosa voz familiar. –Creíste que ibas a escapar, ¿cierto?-

Ella se apretó el puente de la nariz y depositó sus cosas sobre el escritorio próximo a la cama. Se sentó en el colchón y se cepilló el pelo en silencio.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos que estabas saliendo con alguien?-

-¿Qué? ¿Quién se los dijo?- Objetó perpleja.

-Bueno, a decir verdad era solo una teoría. Tú acabas de confirmárnoslo…- Departió Ayumi entre risas. –Tus cambios de humor repentinos, tu poco interés por salir…-

-Tu negación a trabajar con ese chico…- Intervino esta vez Yuka. –Ya dilo Kagome, ¿Quién es?-

Ella se rascó la cabeza con algo de incomodidad, sin saber qué hacer. No podía decirles que en realidad estaba montando una farsa, eso solo traería más problemas. Ninguna de las dos era apta para guardar un secreto de tal magnitud. ¿Entonces qué? En medio de eso, para su desgracia, una llamada entrante las interrumpió.  
La habitación quedó en silencio y su móvil se iluminó con el nombre "Bankotsu" en la pantalla. Nerviosa, deslizó su dedo y colgó, pero para ese entonces, ellas ya se habían percatado de la artimaña.

-¡¿Estás saliendo con él?! ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?- Se impacientó la pelilarga. –¿Nos lo ocultaste todo este tiempo?-

-¿Por eso es que no requerías de sus servicios, verdad? Ahora tienes a alguien que le haga frente a Inuyasha de forma oficial.-

Ella asintió con la cabeza sin interés. Si tan solo supieran lo que le costó la broma...

-¿Y por qué no le dices que venga a la fiesta?.-

-No lo sé, tal vez esté ocupado...- Trató de desviarla, lo último que deseaba era verle el rostro.

-Vamos, seguramente te estaba llamando para hacer algo.-

-Trataré de comunicarme con él más tarde.- Mintió. –Mientras terminaré con algunos trabajos pendientes.-

Luego de tranquilizarlas con aquella frase, se sentó en su escritorio y se dispuso a finalizar sus tareas. Tal vez, aquella, había sido la peor idea de todas. Tras dos horas de labor, guardó sus libros y se metió al baño para darse una ducha. Solo le quedaba una hora para prepararse y de no estar lista, sus amigas la arrastrarían incluso descalza con tal de llevarla.

Una vez adentro, dejó que el agua le empapara la cabellera, el rostro y todo el cuerpo. El baño era su parte favorita en aquellos calurosos días de verano; por eso es que se tomaba el tiempo necesario para llevarlo a cabo.  
Afuera, su móvil volvió a iluminarse recibiendo una llamada. Yuka sacó la vista de su libro, estiró el cuello y leyó el nombre en la pantalla. Y sin pensárselo dos veces, descolgó.

-¿Por qué no atendías?- La voz al otro lado de la línea parecía desprovista de cualquier tipo de sentimiento.

-Lo siento, Kagome se está dando una ducha. Tú debes ser Bankotsu, ¿cierto?- Preguntó divertida. –¿Pasarás por nosotras en el auto?-

-¿Pasar? ¿Para qué?- Cuestionó él sin mucha gracia.

-Para ir a la fiesta del amigo de Koga. ¿Kag no te dijo?-

 _Así que al final, cuando el gato no está… los ratones sí se divierten._ El moreno adoptó otra postura y permaneció unos segundos en silencio. Aquello sonaba tentador, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad.

-En realidad llamaba porque iré directo para allá. Quería saber si podían darme la dirección.- Le dijo tras aclararse la garganta. -Estoy en una reunión de trabajo y llegaré más tarde.-Cuando quería podía sumergirse en el mejor de los roles.

-¡Claro! No hay problema.-

-¿Podrías guardar el secreto? Le dije a Kagome que tenía mucho trabajo y no podría ir. Me gustaría darle la sorpresa.-

La pelicorta le dictó la dirección desde su móvil y lo oyó darle las gracias. Lo hizo de forma suave y aterciopelada, muy nítida. No le cabía duda, debía de ser un encanto.  
Ambos se despidieron y justo cuando ella colgó vio a su amiga salir del baño. Borró el registro de llamadas y dejó el móvil en su lugar.

Bankotsu dejó el aparato sobre la mesa y se rascó la barba de algunos días. Era hora de armar su jugada.

El grupo de universitarias, por su parte, dedicó el tiempo restante en producirse. La azabache fue la primera en terminar. Vestía una falta corta y oscura, tiro alto, un top blanco con la espalda descubierta y unas sandalias haciendo juego. En el rostro apenas llevaba maquillaje y de su cuello colgaba una fina cadena plateada.  
Cuando Yuka y Eri hubieron terminado, corroboró las notificaciones en su móvil. Ni mensajes ni llamadas, aquello la tranquilizó. Minutos después, las tres salieron de la habitación.

* * *

El coche avanzó de forma avivada por las calles de Tokio, como si las conociera de sobremanera. El moreno se detuvo en el semáforo, se puso un cigarrillo entre los labios y lo encendió con un mechero. Por último, antes de que la luz cambiara, tecleó un mensaje breve y miró la hora. Las once y treinta y cinco.

En aquel lapso de tiempo se había bañado por segunda vez, se había afeitado y se había bebido una lata de cerveza. Traía puesta una camiseta blanca de mangas cortas, un pantalón negro y unos borceguíes oscuros. La situación no ameritaba mayor esfuerzo.  
Tras llegar a su primer destino, bajó del coche y se apeó en la entrada de un edificio. A los pocos segundos, una voz familiar le habló por el portero y le ordenó que subiera.

-Te dije que estuvieras lista.- Soltó sin mucha gracia mientras que entraba al apartamento.

-Ni siquiera sé a dónde vamos. ¿Por qué no me avisaste antes?-

-Qué importa. Date prisa.-Le dijo mientras que la veía correr hacia su alcoba.

El ojiazul se acomodó en el extenso sillón y estiró el cuello en el respaldo con la vista fija en el techo. El piso estaba perfectamente aseado, y una agradable fragancia perfumaba el interior.

-Aún no has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿A dónde vamos?- Vociferó Sango desde el otro lado.

-A una fiesta. Ya deja de hacerte rogar. Habrá alcohol y tipos solteros... Eso te gusta, ¿no?-

-¿Tipos solteros? Por favor, tus amigos solo son unos idiotas.-

-Ninguno de mis amigos irá.- Sango frunció el ceño, desentendida, como si algo no acabara de cerrarle. –Tengo que hacer de acompañante.- Pronunció finalmente él, con hastío.

-Ya veo, así que al final tomaste la oferta de Kagome.-

Bankotsu no manifestó respuesta alguna. Ella se pasó la blusa por encima de la cabeza, se arregló el cabello y se maquilló sin volver a insistir. Sabía que no tenía que presionarlo; su amigo era un tipo bastante particular.  
Una vez abajo, ambos subieron al vehículo y partieron rumbo al destino. Atravesaron algunos barrios, avenidas y rápidamente desembocaron en la autopista.

-¿Por qué no pasamos por Kagome?- Mencionó extrañada al dar cuenta del recorrido.

-Irá con sus amigas.-

Un hombre contratado, para fingir un noviazgo, que iba sin su novia. Ridículo de pies a cabeza. Cualquier persona con un poco de sentido común hubiera pensado lo mismo.

-La chica no sabe que estamos yendo, ¿cierto?- Solo hubo silencio. Ante la falta de vocablos, la muchacha soltó una carcajada. –Vaya, jamás creí verte así.-

-¿Haciendo mi trabajo?-

-Sí, claro… "trabajo".-

-Suficiente fantasía por ahora. Llegamos y cada quien se va por su lado.-

-Me parece bien.- Respondió sin más.

La casa era de un estilo occidental antiguo, completamente restaurada. Si bien conservaba sus características originales, la residencia parecía un bloque de ladrillos montado desde cero.  
Los dos traspasaron el portal y se abrieron paso a través del gentío. Muchachas subiendo y bajando escaleras, integrantes del equipo con las camisetas puestas, un aparato de audio estruendoso colocado en un rincón. Grupos de gente totalmente desconocida que ni siquiera se inmutó ante ellos.  
Ya en la cocina, Sango colocó tres hielos en un vaso y se sirvió un Johnnie Walker de la barra. Luego repitió la operación, esta vez colocando la menor cantidad de hielo posible, y se lo entregó a su compañero.

-Ten, necesitarás una chispa de calor para encontrarla en este desastre.- Él la observó bebérselo de un trago y atravesar el umbral de la puerta hacia la sala contigua. –Buena suerte, te avisaré si la veo.-

* * *

En el patio trasero, varios sillones individuales se encontraban dispuestos alrededor de la piscina. Y sobre las mesas ratonas descansaban pequeños frascos con velas aromáticas. Desde allí, Kagome observaba el agua en silencio, con un ligero pesar en las sienes. Cada tanto le daba un trago a su cerveza. ¿Por qué demonios había aceptado? Al fin y al cabo siempre ocurría lo mismo, sus amigas encontraban algún que otro tipo de diversión y salían despavoridas agitando el rabo. Y aquel tipo de salidas terminaba convirtiéndose en una pelea contra el reloj para matar el tiempo.

Con algo de resignación, exhaló un suspiro y se bebió lo que quedaba de la lata. Cuando se disponía a ir por otra, una mano desconocida la detuvo con delicadeza.

-Creo que estás olvidando algo.- A su lado, un muchacho alto y delgado le señalaba el móvil sobre la mesa. Tenía el cabello algo crecido y un par de aros en las orejas. En la parte superior llevaba puesta la camiseta del equipo.

-Te lo agradezco, suelo olvidar todo.- Se disculpó ella con una débil sonrisa.

-¿Ibas por otra bebida? Te acompaño.-

-No será necesario Shin, ella viene conmigo.- Interrumpió un joven de ojos celestes haciéndose presente en la escena.

-Koga, justo a tiempo...- Le dijo rascándose la cabeza. –Bien, los dejo solos. Nos veremos en otra ocasión.- Se despidió mientras que le guiñaba un ojo a la azabache. Ella se volvió a su amigo y rodó los ojos.

-Vaya que me salvaste...-

-Estoy para lo que necesites.- Bromeó entregándole otra lata de cerveza y sentándose a su lado. -¿Viniste sola?- Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Con Yuka y Ayumi. Pero, como verás, es casi lo mismo que estar sola.- La lata hizo un ruido seco al abrirse. En el otro extremo del jardín, a lo lejos, vio pasar una figura familiar. Se restregó los ojos al instante, sintiéndose engañada, pero al volver su vista, la figura ya se había mezclado con la multitud.

–En fin, ¡felicitaciones por el partido!- Volvió a decir con ánimos. Ambos brindaron y les dieron un sorbo largo a sus bebidas.

-Es una lástima que no hayas estado para vernos anotar.-

-Lo sé, tuve algunos problemas y durante aquel fin de semana regresé a casa.- Expuso con la vista fija en una de las pequeñas velas. –Te lo compensaré de alguna forma.-

-Tal vez con algunas tandas de Karaoke y béisbol, como en los viejos tiempos.-

 _Los viejos tiempos._ Aquella había sido una época memorable, en la que ambos vivían libres de responsabilidades y ataduras absurdas. Por las tardes, después de clases, cuando no estaban correteando por ahí o cantando en los karaokes, solían pasarse horas realizando lanzamientos y bateos. Los fines de semana, Koga visitaba a los Higurashi o ella a su familia. Todos a su alrededor asumían que ese par acabaría en romance, incluso sus propias madres. Pero con la llegada de Inuyasha en su vida, aquellos lazos de amistad se fueron debilitando cada vez más. El distanciamiento había sido tal que apenas tenían contacto el uno con el otro. Si Kagome lo saludaba sin el consentimiento de su pareja recibía un embarazoso y ridículo sermón. Después de terminar con el peliplata, comprendió que todo aquello había sido una pérdida de tiempo. Una estupidez desquiciante.

-Lamento haber sido tan idiota.- Habló finalmente con la vista fija en el suelo.

-Lo importante es que abriste los ojos e hiciste lo mejor para tí.- Le respondió él con una media sonrisa en los labios. –De todas formas eras un asco bateando.- Añadió para oírla soltar una carcajada.

A unos metros de allí, las risas llegaron a oídos de una muchacha que permanecía de pie junto al borde de la piscina. El sonido la hizo volverse sobre sus talones, solo para presenciar un repulsivo y familiar rostro. Aquella detestable niña se encontraba pegada a un lado del capitán del equipo, riendo a carcajadas.  
Fastidiada, soltó un suspiro y se echó la melena hacia atrás.

-¿Sucede algo?- Quiso saber el muchacho que la acompañaba.

-Iré por otra bebida.- Le dijo de forma tajante mientras que lo dejaba hablando solo.

 _Con que al final sí está buscando un reemplazo._ Reflexionó mientras que avanzaba. A decir verdad, no comprendía la razón por la cual Inuyasha estaba tan obsesionado con ella. Era una chica corriente, sin encanto ni gracia alguna, ni siquiera para vestir. Lo único en lo que podía acertar era que con solo verla le daba dolor de cabeza.  
Sus pasos resonaron firmemente sobre los cerámicos y comenzaron a desviarse hacia otra dirección. Al pasar por su lado, la escudriñó directamente, con recelo y antipatía. Y en cuestión de segundos, la empujó al agua con una fingida maniobra de tropiezo.

Kagome braceó de forma desesperada y salió a la superficie completamente empapada. Para entonces ella ya se había ido.

-¡¿Qué mierda le pasa?!- Vociferó mientras que sentía el soplo del viento atravesarla de pies a cabeza. Koga se puso de pie inmediatamente y le escurrió el cabello mientras que la veía tiritar.

-Será mejor que vayas a cambiarte o te resfriarás. Déjame ayudarte.-

El ojiceleste consiguió algunas prendas del dueño de casa y le indicó el lugar en el que se encontraba el cuarto de baño. La muchacha subió los escalones descalza y abrió la ante última puerta del extenso pasillo. Se envolvió con una toalla y se secó el rostro, luego se miró al espejo con la cara cansada. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? No tenía suficiente con Inuyasha, ahora también su nueva chica le generaba molestias.

Dos golpes secos resonaron en la puerta sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

-Está ocup-

Antes de que pudiera terminar, una figura se adentró en el cuarto de baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí. A penas pudo verle el cuello, solo eso le bastó para bajar la mirada y sentir sus mejillas arder sin previo aviso. El moreno avanzó unos pasos en silencio y se acercó con las manos embutidas en los bolsillos.

-¿Q-ué estás haciendo aquí?- Pudo pronunciar frunciendo el ceño. Él la observó de pies a cabeza con algo de gracia, incluso en aquellos momentos se hacía la valiente.

-Vengo a ayudar a mi novia, ¿no es obvio?- Le dijo poniéndose un cigarrillo entre los labios. –Teníamos un trato, tú y yo. ¿Recuerdas?- Lo expuso clavándole sus penetrantes ojos azules.

Kagome guardó silencio y lo observó prender el cigarrillo con un encendedor color plata. Luego le dio una honda calada y exhaló el aire con tranquilidad para seguir avanzando. Una vez que lo tuvo a pocos centímetros pudo olfatear el olor del Whisky que había estado bebiendo hacía unos minutos.  
Con el cigarrillo en la boca, Bankotsu le sacó la toalla de las manos y se la pasó por la cabeza, tratando de escurrirle el cabello de a poco.

-No hay nadie alrededor como para que actúes. Ese no era el trato.- Expresó ella haciéndose a un lado, pero el continuó con labor. Se acercó aún más y le secó el cuello, luego la espalda y los brazos. Su contextura era realmente pequeña en comparación con la suya. –Ya déjame, apestas a alcohol.-

-Sh, no querrás enfermarte, ¿o sí?-

El moreno se arrodilló y pasó la toalla a lo largo de sus piernas; y cuando volvió a levantarse, la cargó y la sentó en la mesada de mármol. Ella hizo una mueca de negación con la cabeza y le asestó algún que otro insulto inútil. Pero ya nada le importaba. Apagó el cigarrillo en el lavamanos y extendió sus brazos por detrás de su espalda, descorriendo el cierre del top. Al parecer, no llevaba nada debajo de la humedecida prenda.

-¿Qué dem- Pero el ojiazul la acalló cuando comenzó a lamer su cuello, quitando los restos de agua que habían quedado. Era exquisita, y su aroma persistía aun estando mojada.

Kagome se estremeció ante el contacto, y un ligero cosquilleo comenzó a emerger desde su interior. Aquella lengua húmeda recubría cada rincón de su piel.  
Cuando hubo acabado la lucha con la prenda superior, la arrojó a un lado, dejando sus senos completamente expuestos.  
Se quedó contemplándolos como pudo mientras que la besaba. Era la primera vez que podía verlos y sus irrefrenables ganas por estrujarlos entre sus manos no se hicieron esperar. Los acarició y los sintió entre sus dedos al mismo tiempo en que dejaba su cuello y se adueñaba de sus labios. Aquel fue un beso que cobró firmeza desde el principio, ya no había retraimiento alguno. Su lengua se removió con la de ella y la acarició con necesidad.

Al cabo de unos segundos, sus manos indagadoras descendieron hacia sus piernas y le acariciaron los muslos al igual que la última vez, pero ahora no se detendrían. Con dibujos irregulares, los dedos volvieron a ascender por encima de la falda para encontrarse con el cierre. Bankotsu jugueteó con la pieza por unos segundos.

-No lo hagas.- Le ordenó ella en un jadeo perdido. Pero él hizo caso omiso a sus palabras. Sabía que no lo decía en serio, sabía que lo deseaba tanto como él.

Finalmente, bajó el cierre y logró deshacerse de su molesta prenda, dejando a la vista unas pequeñas bragas negras.

-¿Te divertiste estos tres días?-

Ella guardó silencio y lo observó tomar la toalla entre sus manos una vez más. Le secó los muslos y la cintura de forma detenida, queriendo grabar cada detalle mínimo de su piel. Por último la pasó sobre su ropa interior.  
La muchacha quiso empujarlo de forma abrupta, pero esta vez él arrojó la toalla y la detuvo con su fuerza.

-Supongo que estuviste muy ocupada como para llamar a tu novio, ¿no es cierto?- Le susurró al oído. Kagome sintió su pecho descontrolado al percatarse de como los dedos masculinos rozaban su zona íntima.

Quiso decir algo, pero él la acalló con un beso frenético. Esta vez no le permitiría escapar ni objetar nada, le demostraría aquella chiquilla indeseable quien manda.

Pronto comenzó a frotar dos de sus dedos de forma irregular, sintiendo como el calor nacía ante el contacto. Algún que otro quejido reprimido podía oírse en sus labios. Pero a él no le bastaba con eso, quería oírla gemir de forma audible. Pronto, se deshizo de la última prenda y la acercó más a su torso. Luego le acarició la espalda.

-¿Crees que voy a permitirte que me hagas quedar como un estúpido?- Le dijo frotando sus falanges con más fuerza, sintiendo como éstas se humedecían con los fluidos de la muchacha. Aquello lo estaba volviendo loco; su cuerpo se estaba adueñando de un calor incontenible. –Estamos saliendo por un capricho tuyo, pero será bajo mis términos.- Dijo para finalmente hundirlos en ella. Fue entonces cuando la oyó.

Un gemido se desprendió de sus cuerdas vocales, desligado de cualquier tipo de conexión con la realidad. Su mente estaba en blanco y su cuerpo se había entregado completamente a aquella sensación.  
El moreno metió y sacó los dedos con ímpetu, cada vez con más fuerza, deleitado con la sacudida que daba el cuerpo de Kagome. Y al cabo de unos minutos, introdujo un tercer dedo en aquella zona erógena.

-Ahh…- La escuchó gemir sobre el lóbulo de su oreja.

Con la otra mano se aferró a uno de sus glúteos y la soldó a él; una fina capa de sudor recubría el cuerpo femenino.  
Mientras que la masturbaba, su brazo comenzaba a ser presa de un dolor agonizante y su miembro ansiaba salir y hacerla suya. Si seguía así acabaría por perder la cabeza.  
Y en medio de aquello, unos golpes nerviosos intervinieron.

-Kagome, sé que estás ahí dentro. ¿Qué demonios sucedió con Kikyo?- La voz del peliplata acechó en el cuarto de baño. –Sal ahora mismo.-

Bankotsu permaneció con los dedos aún dentro de ella, miró el cerrojo y respiró hondo. Por suerte había echado la llave. La azabache quiso incorporarse en el suelo, pero él no se lo permitió. Lo único que hizo fue hundirse aún más.  
Ella se aferró a su cuello y lo besó para acallar sus gemidos, sintiendo como entraba y salía de forma cada vez más violenta.

-¡Kagome!-

Con ambas piernas, rodeó la cintura del muchacho. Se encontraba inmersa en una nebulosa de éxtasis y placer, ajena a los llamados impacientes de su ex novio. El mercenario curvó los labios con lo poco que le quedaba de juicio y la oyó jadear desesperada.  
No lo resistió más, pronto una corriente eléctrica la atravesó. Bankotsu sintió como aquel cuerpo se estremecía y temblaba entre sus dedos. Sacó su mano y probó sus fluidos llevándosela a la boca. Magnífico.

En un último movimiento, se quitó la camiseta y se la pasó por encima de la cabeza. Recogió su ropa, y cuando hubo estado algo más decente, abrió la puerta.

* * *

 **Antes que nada.. ¡Feliz año! Espero que hayan arrancado con energía y mucha inspiración. Tardé, y fue por el esfuerzo(?**

 **En serio, me llevó un poco más de lo esperado redactarlo. Igualmente tuve un par de inconvenientes con Internet (en estos momentos estoy usurpándole la casa a alguien más para subir el capítulo).  
No hay mucho más que decir, salvo que lo disfruten y que espero sus comentarios/quejas/saludos.  
Fran, estuve riéndome sola con tu comentario jajajaja. De repente estaría bueno levantarle el interruptor de Modo Asesinato a Ban, así que en el próximo capi lo pongo en modo ON.  
Rogue, estoy atrasadísima con las nominaciones. Voy a ver si ahora puedo pasar lo que escribí y publicarlas en el grupo (espero que no sea tarde). Estoy muy feliz con las nominaciones, ¡gracias!.**

 **Y como siempre, muchas a gracias a todo el Círculo Mercenario por existir!**


	7. Capítulo 7: Choque

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No recibo beneficios con esta historia.**

 **Capítulo 7: Choque**

-Kagome, si no abres la puerta voy a tener que-

-¿Vas a tener que qué?- Resopló una voz masculina con hastío. La puerta se había abierto de forma precipitada, antes de que él pudiese finalizar la frase.

Los ojos ambarinos se abrieron de par en par al presenciar aquella escena. Delante suyo, el cretino de frívola mirada lo observaba en silencio; tenía el torso desnudo y una muda de ropa en la mano. A su lado estaba ella, con el cabello húmedo y una camiseta varios talles más grandes como único atuendo.  
Inuyasha sintió su sangre hervir mientras que contenía el aliento, y apretó los puños para tratar de domar sus impulsos nerviosos.

-¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo?- Dijo con la vista fija en su ex novia.

Ella guardó silencio, tratando de hallar las palabras adecuadas. Pero optó por ignorarlo, lo último que haría sería darle explicaciones. A cambio, exhaló un suspiro y condujo al moreno hacia la planta baja. Sin embargo, a pocos metros, su marcha fue obstaculizada por el agarre del peliplata, quien no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir.

-Ya suéltame, me estas lastimando.- Le ordenó. Ambas miradas se encontraron con violencia.

-No me digas que ahora te acuestas con cualquier imbécil.- Insistió él alzando la voz. Kagome contrajo sus facciones en un signo de dolor. No solo la estaba reteniendo, sino que también la humillaba sin reservas. – Responde de una buena vez, ¿de dónde lo sacaste?-

-¿Acaso estas sordo? Te dijo que la sueltes.- Intervino el ojiazul girándose sobre sus talones. Lo miró directamente a los ojos, con una mueca de cansancio. Odiaba de sobremanera el melodrama, y aquella actitud insolente solo empeoraba su humor.

-Esto es entre ella y yo, Idiota.-

Tras decir eso, se aferró aún más al brazo de la joven y la atrajo hacia él en un movimiento atropellado. Pero antes de llevar a cabo su acto, sintió como era embestido por la fuerza de su contrincante.

-Estoy harto de tus estupideces.- Lo oyó decir al moreno. Bankotsu lo sujetó con fuerza del cuello de su cremallera y lo arrinconó en una de las paredes más próximas a ellos. –De ahora en adelante, será mejor que te alejes de Kagome. ¿Entendiste?- Le dijo haciendo presión sobre el cuerpo que tenía delante.

-Infeliz..- Expresó el peliplata tratando de liberarse. El mercenario soltó una risa y afianzó su puño; quería borrarle aquella maldita expresión del rostro de una vez por todas.

Pero la disputa fue interrumpida por un par de personas que llegaron a presenciar los hechos. Pronto, Sango y Miroku se hicieron presentes para llamarles la atención. Al verlos subir, el moreno rodó los ojos y se volvió a su rival.

-Si te llego a ver poniéndole un dedo encima otra vez, lo vas a lamentar.- Le susurró al oído para luego hacerlo a un lado.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?- Terció Miroku al ver a su amigo en el suelo.

Bankotsu lo miró de reojo. Luego rodeó a Kagome con un brazo y descendió las escaleras en silencio. Sango exhaló un suspiro y los siguió de forma inestable, no parecía extrañada en lo absoluto. Los tres desfilaron por la puerta de entrada y caminaron hasta el vehículo en silencio.

* * *

Entrada la madrugada, ya en su dormitorio, el muchacho de ojos ambarinos iba y venía con pasos certeros. De vez en cuando se llevaba por delante algún que otro mueble.  
Al cabo de un rato, su compañero de cuarto asomó la cabeza por entre las sábanas. Miró el reloj a su lado y soltó un gruñido fastidiado; las cuatro y diez minutos. Al parecer, el peliplata no podía dejar zanjado el asunto. Sin más remedio, se incorporó en la cama y se rascó la cabeza.

-Sé que todo esto te tiene intranquilo. Pero créeme Inuyasha, no resolverás nada a estas horas.-

-No recuerdo haberte pedido opinión Miroku. Si tanto quieres dormir solo duérmete.- Escupió sin paciencia.

-Solo estoy un poco preocupado por ti.- Le dijo de la forma más sensata posible. –Es que todo este asunto con Kagome… ¿no crees que es mejor dejarla ir?-

-¿Dejarla ir? ¿Estás bromeando?- Respondió encolerizado. ¿Acaso le estaba tomando el pelo?

-Me refiero a que ya tienes a una mujer que se preocupa por ti. Una muy atractiva de hecho, y le gustas. Y por lo visto, Kagome también está saliendo con alguien más…-

-Estás demente si piensas que me rendiré tan fácil.- Interrumpió. –Ese imbécil no es digno de Kagome.-

El muchacho de coleta frunció el ceño ante las declaraciones de su camarada. Algo debía andar mal en su cabeza, definitivamente. Pero ¿qué más podía decirle? Cualquier cosa parecía avivar aquella chispa amenazante dentro de él.  
La única solución factible que encontró fue el silencio, y tampoco éste pareció ser muy efectivo.

-¿Qué sucede Miroku? ¿Me ignoras? No me digas, todo esto es por la amiguita de Bankotsu.- Continuó diciendo con una sonrisa. -¿Te divertiste con ella?-

-No tiene nada que ver con Sango. ¿Es que no te das cuenta? Esto está yendo demasiado lejos.- Señaló con preocupación.

Inuyasha lo vio a los ojos. En su rostro podía distinguirse un sentimiento enardecido, enteramente inestable. ¿Cuándo había cambiado tanto? Aún en silencio, el ambarino tomó las llaves, se pasó una remera por los hombros y le dio la espalda.

-Eres un idiota.- Finalizó para cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

En el viaje de vuelta, ninguno dijo una palabra. De vez en cuando, la castaña soltaba algún que otro chiste de mal gusto, pero al cabo de unos minutos se quedó dormida.

Sentada desde allí atrás, Kagome podía ver los hombros desnudos del moreno. Casi se había olvidado de que ella traía su camiseta puesta. Al detenerse en el semáforo, su fornida espalda se irguió sobre el asiento delantero mientras que trataba de encender un cigarrillo. Incluso sus hombros parecían estar cuidadosamente trabajados. Era la primera vez que lo veía en aquellas condiciones. Y dado a su contextura, terminó por confirmar que Inuyasha no era rival para él.

Al llegar al campus, se colgó la cartera al hombro y se dispuso a bajar; no sin antes cruzarse con la mirada azulina a través del espejo retrovisor. Fue una mirada aguda, penetrante. Kagome no pudo evitar abrigar un sórdido dolor en el pecho. Se sintió acorralada ante aquel par de ojos, los cuales sentenciaban una advertencia muy clara.

-Espero que hayas aprendido la lección.- Le dijo torciendo los labios en una sonrisa. Ella contuvo el aire y descendió del automóvil con las mejillas ardorosas.

Caminó a paso ligero, sin volverse hacia atrás. Atravesó la puerta de entrada a los dormitorios y deambuló por los corredores semivacíos. Su estómago aún se revolvía a causa de los nervios.  
Ya en su recámara, se quitó las sandalias, se puso el pijama y se adentró en el cuarto de baño. Su cabello seguía humedecido en varias secciones, y en su cuello aparecieron algunas marcas violáceas.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ir a buscarla, entrometerse en su vida privada y tocarla de aquella forma era algo que definitivamente sobrepasaba los límites. Y de no detenerse lo antes posible, todos sus planes morirían en ruinas.  
La azabache exhaló un suspiro y volvió su vista hacia la camiseta que descansaba sobre una de las sillas. Si Bankotsu quería saciar su sed, tendría que hacerlo con alguien más.

Para no seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, se enjuagó la cara y se metió entre las sábanas.

Unas horas más tarde, cuando por fin se dignaba a conciliar el sueño, un sonido estridente la sobresaltó. A su alrededor, la habitación se encontraba en penumbras. Ninguna de sus dos compañeras había regresado.  
Se reincorporó en la cama con dificultad y se restregó los ojos con una mano, mientras que con la otra buscaba el móvil. En el camino, varios elementos que se encontraban en la mesilla de luz cayeron al suelo.

-¿Hola?-

-Kagome, soy Miroku. Lamento el horario, pero me pareció algo importante.- Dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea. –Verás, hace unos minutos estuve hablando con Inuyasha sobre ti. Ambos discutimos y…- Sus palabras se apagaron por algunos instantes.

-¿Y..?- Respondió ella con el auricular en la oreja.

-No lo sé, se veía demasiado alterado. Lo último que hizo fue salir de la habitación.- Se aclaró la garganta. –Creo que este asunto se le está yendo de las manos. Sé que él es mi amigo, pero quiero lo mejor para ambos.-

Esta vez, fue ella la que se quedó sin habla.

-No sé en donde pueda estar ahora, pero sería bueno que permanezcas acompañada. Diles a Yuka y Ayumi… ya sabes.-

Tras decir eso, Miroku pidió disculpas una vez más y se despidió. La azabache se quedó inmóvil, con el aparato entre las manos.

* * *

Ella dormía con los brazos extendidos a lo largo del colchón, en lo que parecía ser un plácido sueño. Tenía el rostro enrojecido y una ligera serenidad la abrigaba.  
Cuando se emborrachaba, Sango deambulada con el cuerpo relajado entre la bruma del Whisky. Se la pasaba horas y horas entablando conversaciones deshilvanadas con personas ajenas y luego se dormía en cualquier rincón. Al otro día se despertaba con la mente fresca y un humor extraordinario, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Maravilloso. La desventaja radicaba en que, si salían juntos, él siempre tenía que llevarla a cuestas consigo.

Bankotsu le dio un sorbo a su café y volvió la vista hacia el estampado de la remera que traía puesta. Era una ilustración de algunos edificios y un puente colgante con el nombre de la ciudad de Brooklyn debajo. Tanto el dibujo como la tipografía estaban algo borroneados. Parecía una prenda longeva, de aquellas que uno utilizaba para dormir o hacer el aseo. Así y todo, estaba recubierta de olor a suavizante, y el talle le iba perfecto.

Sentado en aquel amplio sofá, le dio unas últimas caladas a lo que le quedaba del cigarrillo y exhaló el humo mientras que se estiraba el cuello hacia ambos lados. Aquellos eran sus últimos ratos libres; dentro de algunas horas tendría que volver al trabajo, regresar a las cuentas y a los números reales. Volver a aquella diminuta oficina del demonio.

En medio de sus reflexiones, el timbre sonó.

-Soy yo.- Expresó la voz al otro lado del receptor.

-Te dije que me llamaras por teléfono. Sango está dormida.- Le dijo a regañadientes. Sin aguardar respuesta, colgó el portero y oprimió el botón a un lado del aparato. Unos minutos más tarde se oyeron dos golpes suaves en la puerta de entrada.

Al abrir, el moreno se encontró con el flequillo de Kagome y su desaliñada apariencia. Llevaba unos jeans algo gastados, las mismas sandalias de antes y una remera dada vuelta. Le daba la impresión de que hubiese corrido una carrera para llegar hasta allá. Además de eso, su vista estaba perdida en algún punto del suelo.

-¿Vas entrar, o quieres quedarte ahí toda la noche?- Resopló de mala manera. Ella asintió con la cabeza y se adentró en el inmueble.

Ya en la cocina, Bankotsu cambió el filtro de papel y la vio sentarse en la mesa. Enjuagó el recipiente de vidrio y sacó dos tazas de la alacena. Le parecía mentira que esa muchacha le trajera tantos problemas. Apenas había podido cerrar los ojos cuando lo llamó, diciéndole que el infeliz de su novio andaba dando vueltas por allí. Al oírla se sintió dentro de una novela policial de los años treinta.  
Cuando el café estuvo listo, lo sirvió en las tazas y se le sentó en frente.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- La oyó decir.

-Porque Sango apenas podía subir las escaleras, y yo estoy muy cansado para conducir.-

Kagome asintió en silencio. Una incómoda atmósfera flotaba en el espacio.

-¿En dónde conseguiste esa remera?-

-¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que me la saque?- Le dijo en un tono sugerente. Ella, que en esos momentos le daba un sorbo a su bebida, tosió sobresaltada. –Deja de entrometerte en todo.-

Tenía razón; a decir verdad solo buscaba un poco de charla, pero aquello parecía un interrogatorio.

-Perdón por venir, es que no conocía otro lugar seguro.-

Bankotsu encendió un segundo cigarrillo y la vio posar su vista en otro lugar. Aquellos ojos color canela se humedecieron ligeramente, llenos de agotamiento. Lucía abatida, al igual que alguien hecho trizas, cansado de pelear y de tener que ponerse de pie. Esa mirada le recordó su yo de hacía unos años atrás. Pero no era momento de ponerse sentimental.

-¿Piensas seguir huyendo eternamente de ese idiota?- Le dijo viéndola de reojo.

La azabache se cubrió el rostro con las manos y se limpió las lágrimas con disimulo. Luego se masajeó las sienes. No dejaría que nadie la viera llorar.

-No lo sé, podrías darme alguna idea. Por algo te pago.-

-Déjame recordarte que solo me pagas para jugar al noviecito. Y eso me trae suficientes dolores de cabeza.-

-¿Ah, si? Pues a mí me parece todo lo contrario. Yo te veo bastante divertido haciendo lo que se te plazca.- Recalcó algo endurecida. Su interlocutor arqueó una ceja.

-Tú no sabes lo que es divertirse.-

-Creo que tenemos dos conceptos diferentes de diversión.- El tono de su voz parecía elevarse cada vez un poco más. –Como sea. La cuestión es que quiero que dejes de hacer eso. Esto ya se está yendo al otro extremo.-

Bankotsu soltó una risa sofocada.

-¿Dejar de hacer qué?- Inquirió mientras que se ponía de pie, con el cigarrillo entre los labios. Kagome hizo lo mismo y reafirmó sus brazos sobre la mesa.

-Eso, aprovecharte… de las situaciones.- Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería. Solamente le estaba tomando el pelo.

-… ¿Situaciones?-

El moreno comenzó a avanzar hacia ella con los labios curvados en una ligera sonrisa. Ella le sostuvo la mirada lo mejor que pudo y retrocedió. Lo estaba haciendo otra vez, y al parecer, se jactaba de la situación. Le resultaba entretenido hacerla rabiar y verla huir. ¿Cuántas veces más tendría que soportarlo?

-Ya basta.- Le dijo parándose en seco mientras que extendía los brazos. –Esto se terminó.-

Como pudo, se abrió paso entre el diminuto espacio y caminó en dirección a la salida. Pero él fue más rápido, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se afianzó a su muñeca.

-¿A dónde vas? Estamos charlando.-

Con un ligero tirón, la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la besó; uniendo sus labios a los de ella en un movimiento certero. Esta vez, lo hizo despacio, tomándose su tiempo para un mayor deleite. Primero probó el inferior, delineándolo de tramo a tramo. Luego introdujo su lengua y la movió con serenidad, entrelazándola con la de ella, jugueteando dentro de la cavidad húmeda. Aquella chica estaba mintiendo; a ella le encantaba sentirlo y corresponderlo, disfrutaba cada minuto. Lo sabía porque él también podía sentirlo. En su interior, estaba relajado, como si las tuercas que sujetaban su conciencia se hubieran aflojado. Decidido, le rodeó la cintura con ambas manos y soldó el cuerpo al suyo.

La sintió jadear en busca de aire, y separarse de él solo para volver a besarlo con frenesí. Pronto la acorraló contra una pared y se agachó al sentir como las pequeñas manos femeninas se entrelazaban en su nuca. Kagome apreció como la intimidad del muchacho comenzaba a ejercer presión sobre su ella, endurecida.

El moreno le acarició los glúteos y los oprimió entre las palmas de sus manos. Se afianzó a uno de ellos y le levantó la pierna, colocándose entre medio para un mayor contento. Ya había cobrado su recompensa, ya la había hecho estremecer una vez, pero ¿qué más daba? Un poco de diversión extra no tenía nada de malo.  
Sin más preámbulos, comenzó a frotarse en ella, de atrás hacia adelante. Sus intimidades se rozaron por encima de las prendas con desesperación. El aire se había vuelto demasiado denso, avasallador.

Kagome gimió impacientada. En verdad lo detestaba, quería decirle cuanto lo odiaba y echarlo a un lado. Era impaciente, impulsivo y descarriado. Pero también cautivador, y tenía algo indescifrable que la hacía volverse loca. Algo lo suficientemente enérgico como para impedirle negarse.

-¡Ban! ¿Estás despierto? Creo que vomité la pared.-

Las palabras de Sango se oyeron como un ruido atronador, frías y pesadas. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y contuvieron la respiración sin decir una palabra. El piso se sumió en un profundo silencio durante aquel breve período de tiempo; y al cabo de unos minutos, se oyeron pasos provenientes de la recámara. Kagome se sobresaltó y se hizo a un lado de forma inmediata, se reincorporó y desapareció detrás de la puerta de entrada, despavorida. El moreno se recargó sobre una de las paredes y exhaló un suspiro con fastidio. Todo aquello avanzaba en la dirección equivocada, y no podía retroceder.

* * *

El olor a pan tostado y café se mezclaba con el del tabaco formando un amasijo de aromas infame. El camarero, de aspecto jovial y fresco, les trajo el pedido con una sonrisa en los labios. La castaña le agradeció devolviéndole el gesto y se llevó un croissant a la boca. Endulzó el té y se lo bebió de un sorbo. Comía con fruición y esmero, como si fuese la última vez.  
Se había despertado con un humor increíble luego de haber devuelto todo lo que tenía en el estómago la noche anterior.

El ojiazul aplastó la colilla en el cenicero y se restregó los párpados con cansancio. Su semblante pedía a gritos un descanso. Gracias a aquellas mujeres no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

-Vaya cara la de Kag ayer, ¿no crees?.-

-¿Ayer?- Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, ya sabes, en la fiesta…-

El asintió con la cabeza de forma pausada; y sin poder evitarlo, recordó a la azabache adentrarse en el apartamento. Recordó cómo se aferró a él y lo besó con ímpetu, como jadeó y como se removió entre sus brazos.

-Parece ser que ocurrió algo entre ustedes, eh?- Le dijo ella sacándolo de su trance.

-¿Qué me dices de ti? Estabas muy ocupada con el amiguito de Inuyasha, ¿no es así?.-

-Miroku y yo solo charlábamos. Me gusta, es un tipo maduro.-

Su interlocutor soltó una carcajada.

-Al menos yo lo admito y no ando escondiéndome.- Terció Sango. Él rodó los ojos y encendió un cigarrillo. - Imagino que lo de ustedes es un simple asunto de negocios, ¿no?-

-Por supuesto que lo es.-

-Pues será mejor que te lo repitas una y otra vez. Porque no pareces muy convencido de ello.- Añadió con tono burlón.

* * *

El peliplata se levantó con dificultad y miró el reloj en su móvil. Caminó hasta el baño, se miró al espejo y tomó un vaso de agua. Tenía el flequillo alborotado y unas ojeras atroces.  
Desde allí observó a la mujer que dormía en la cama. Por más esfuerzo que hiciera, no lograba recordar su nombre. Ni siquiera recordaba en qué instancia la abordó. Luego de haber discutido con su compañero, anduvo de bar en bar durante toda la noche para aplacar su malhumor.

Se vistió de formar rápida, se enjuagó el rostro y dejó varios billetes en la mesa de luz. Luego bajó por el ascensor y salió de aquel edificio descomunal. Un sórdido dolor de cabeza lo atravesó mientras que franqueaba las calles de Shinjuku. Aún no lograba templarse, no podía dejar en pensar en aquel imbécil de ojos azules. No le importaba que Kagome estuviera con alguien más. Él se encargaría de traerla otra vez a su lado, y de hacer de la vida de Bankotsu una miseria.

* * *

 **Bueno, creí que nunca me iban a devolver internet.. se pone en marcha de a poquito el fic. Quiero agradecer al Círculo Mercenario por los saludos en mi cumpleaños y por seguir existiendo a pesar de todo! Estas semanas estuve alejada de Facebook, Fanfiction y toda clase de civilización existente, pero regresé. Prometo ponerme al día con todos los fics que me quedan por visitar!**  
 **Gracias Fran por tus comentarios siempre! Necesitaba urgentemente que Kikyo obtuviera un poco de maldad y se convierta en el reemplazo. Después de todo fue lo que siempre sufrió Kag..**  
 **Gracias Rogue, creo que Ban se está doblegando, poco a poco. Perdón por la tardanza! Pero ahora volvió internet y vuela!**  
 **Gracias Asia12, simazame y Luz Lozano por el apoyo! Todos los comentarios, opiniones y críticas son bienvenidas!**


	8. Capítulo 8: La caída

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No recibo beneficios con esta historia.**

 **Capítulo 8: La caída**

Las calles del centro estaban, como de costumbre, atiborradas de gente. Los estudiantes iban y venían soltando carcajadas, algunos oficinistas tomaban un almuerzo ligero debajo de los árboles y los niños correteaban alrededor de sus madres. Las vidrieras de las tiendas mostraban llamativos carteles de descuentos y algunos vendedores repartían volantes con promociones. Aquel panorama se alejaba por completo de la ciudad en donde ella había crecido, y aún no lograba acostumbrarse del todo. Echaba de menos las horas de paseo en bicicleta, los juegos de béisbol y las salidas familiares.

Enfrascada en sus pensamientos, la azabache se abrió paso entre el gentío y se adentró en una de las librerías más grandes del perímetro. Consultó a la vendedora por algunos títulos, le entregó su carnet universitario y abonó el importe especificado.  
Las ventajas de la gran ciudad se encontraban en aquellos momentos de eficiencia y rapidez; en menos de diez minutos había realizado sus trámites. Se guardó el vuelto en el morral y salió del recinto, pero antes de poder dar un paso afuera, chocó contra alguien más.

-Lo siento, venía distraída.- Se disculpó recogiendo los libros.

-¿Kagome?-

Ella se volvió al instante. Una mujer de cabello corto la observaba con una sonrisa en los labios, al hacerlo le afloraban algunas arrugas del rabillo del ojo.

-¿Señora Izumi?- A penas había podido reconocerla. La amiga de su madre solía llevar el cabello largo hasta la cintura. Un aire nostálgico la inundó por completo.

Luego de un breve saludo, ambas se adentraron en la primera cafetería que encontraron. Tomaron un almuerzo ligero y recordaron viejos tiempos con añoranza. Izumi había sido vecina suya desde que tenía memoria, y solía pasarse las tardes de domingo en casa de ellos. Era una mujer viuda con un sentido del humor increíble, pero con el paso de los años su jovialidad se había ido extinguiendo. En aquellos momentos se encontraba en Tokio por trámites legales.

-Aún recuerdo cuando te colabas en mi jardín y husmeabas en el invernadero, eras tan inquieta.- Expresó soltando una carcajada. - ¿Cómo te trata Tokio?-

-Mejor de lo que pensé. Al llegar tuve algo de angustia, pero fue cuestión de tiempo.- Reconoció ella dándole un mordisco a su tarta de fresa. -¿Cómo está todo en casa?-

-Bueno, Sota es algo duro con el estudio, pero no genera muchas preocupaciones; es un buen chico.- Se aclaró la garganta. -Y Naomi… ella está bien, a pesar de todo.-

-¿A pesar de todo?- Kagome frunció el ceño y la mujer delante suyo desvió la mirada. De repente, aquel lugar se había cargado de una atmósfera fatídica.

-Le dije que hablara contigo, pero no quiso hacerlo. Ella no quería que saques la cabeza de tus estudios.- Comenzó a decir mientras que entrelazaba los dedos sobre la mesa. –Tu madre es una mujer testaruda.-

-Señora Izumi…-

Se produjo un silencio durante algunos minutos. Un silencio denso y abatido.

-Suzuke se fue de casa. Se marchó con otra mujer hace poco más de un mes.- Le dijo con los ojos vidriosos. Al verla, sintió como si ella fuese la traicionada, la que tuviese que soportar el peso de un abandono sobre sus hombros.

Kagome guardó silencio y trató de recordar la figura de su padre, quien se había ausentado la mayor parte de su niñez. Fiestas de cumpleaños, festivales de verano, muestras escolares, siempre había cuestiones laborales de por medio. Más de una vez había visto a su madre sollozar en la cocina.

Trató de imaginar a Sota, y a la rabia incontenible que tendría su hermano contra _aquel sujeto_. Estaba en una edad difícil y la situación no lo favorecería en lo absoluto.

-Tengo que volver.-

-No, Kagome. Tu madre no quiere que dejes tus estudios. Ella no se lo perdonaría.- Dijo. – Sé que todo esto es duro, pero tu abuelo, tu hermano y yo estamos con ella.-

-¿Y qué debo hacer entonces? ¿Girar la cabeza hacia otro lado?- Respondió con indignación. La mujer torció los labios en una sonrisa triste, se miró las manos y luego se volvió a verla.

-Dale tiempo. Cuando se sienta lista, ella vendrá a ti.-

* * *

El muchacho de ojos azules se miró al espejo una última vez, se arregló la pequeña coleta y tomó las llaves de la mesita de luz. Su compañero sacó la vista de los textos y se volvió a verlo con indiferencia

-¿A dónde vas?-

-A visitar a Sango. ¿Tienes algún problema?-

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza y miró la hora.

-Te acompaño. Tengo que recoger a Kikyo.-

Ambos salieron sin decir una palabra, con el silencio como intermediario. A decir verdad, luego de aquella discusión, ninguno se había vuelto a hablar con el otro. Durante el trayecto, lo único que los acompañó fue el sonido seco de sus pasos contra el suelo y el pequeño bullicio de las calles. Cada tanto, Miroku se volvía a verlo de reojo. ¿Acaso sería esa su forma de pedir disculpas? ¿Caminar a su lado en silencio?

A lo lejos, el sol se ponía con un atardecer espléndido. Y al cabo de unos minutos, las luces de las calles comenzaron a encenderse iluminando la ciudad. El día se fundía dándole paso a la noche, y las tinieblas envolvían el cielo con otra tonalidad.

-Sabes, el otro día… Estaba un poco nervioso.- Se dignó a decir el peliplata mientras que mantenía la vista fija en el suelo.

-Lo sé.-

-Lamento lo que dije.- Le dijo esta vez de forma más audible. Miroku siguió caminando y soltó un suspiro hondo. Luego se volvió a verlo.

-Está bien, te entiendo. Pero de verdad creo que debes dejar todo esto.- Añadió con una mirada apática. –Tengo que irme, te veo luego.-

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza y lo vio adentrarse en un establecimiento algo solitario, con el dibujo de una pantera en el exterior. Una sonrisa atravesó su rostro.  
Había encontrado el refugio de aquel imbécil.

* * *

-Ya es suficiente.- Soltó Yuka con la mirada nerviosa. Cerró su cuaderno de apuntes y se dirigió hacia su compañera.

Kagome tenía el rostro hundido en su libro de textos y había conservado esa posición durante horas. Parecía un ser en estado vegetativo que luchaba por su vida desde alguna parte. Causaba lástima el solo hecho de verla.  
No respondía a los llamados, no se movía, no se levantaba para ir al baño. Ni siquiera fingía dormir. Ayumi observó con preocupación cómo su amiga se acercaba hacia ella.

-Escucha, no sé qué es lo que te esté ocurriendo. No quieres decírnoslo tampoco.- Le dijo mientras que la jalaba del brazo. -Lo único que sé es que si sigues así desaparecerás como un fantasma.-

-Vámonos de aquí. ¡Tomemos aire fresco!- Propuso la pelilarga desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

Luego de varios minutos de insistencia y de frases incongruentes, e incluso amenazantes, la azabache se puso de pie, se cambió y salió junto a ellas. Las tres deambularon debajo del paisaje nocturno, parando cada tanto para mirar una vidriera o sentarse en el banco de algún parque.  
Kagome apenas abrió la boca, pero el hecho de que saliera de aquel encierro y se riera de vez en cuando las dejaba más tranquilas.

Luego de algunas horas fueron a parar a un bar bastante concurrido. Era lo suficientemente extenso y el bullicio se acrecentaba a medida que avanzaban. Nada comparado al bar de Toya, pensó ella mientras que le daba un sorbo a su trago. Pero la música no estaba mal, y al cabo de un tiempo pudo acostumbrarse al ambiente. No supo si fue a causa del alcohol o si realmente se estaba volviendo más flexible.

De las paredes colgaban varios marcos con fotografías a color; y al cabo de un rato, algunas bandas se presentaron a tocar. Le resultaba extraño estar en un lugar así sin Bankotsu.  
Sacudió la cabeza. Iba siendo tiempo de desacostumbrarse de ciertas cosas.

-Brindemos por... los padres, ¿Quién los necesita?- Apuntó con una carcajada mientras que extendía su copa. Yuka y Ayumi rieron divertidas, sin entenderlo del todo, y brindaron con ella. Luego, las tres se sumieron en la música y el gentío.

Kagome bailaba con soltura, con los ojos entrecerrados y un ligero vaivén. Algún que otro hombre trataba de abordarla, pero ella continuaba con su danza, como sumida en un sueño. Un sueño vacío, plano e irreal. Un sueño breve, que se apagó al cabo de unos minutos. Y pronto volvió a oír la música y el bullicio, volvió a sumergirse en la realidad. En esos momentos tuvo la impresión de encontrarse embotellada, sofocada. De manera que, sin pensárselo dos veces, terminó su bebida y salió del establecimiento.

A medida que avanzaba por las calles, su cuerpo se tambaleaba con una ligera oscilación. El calor y la agitación aún predominaban en su interior, estaba impasible. Tecleó un texto breve en su móvil y caminó a pasos agigantados con una sonrisa en los labios. Dobló en una esquina, cruzó por un túnel, pasó por varios locales de comida rápida.  
No supo durante cuánto tiempo deambuló ni cómo fue que lo hizo, pero llegó a destino de forma íntegra.

Delante suyo, el edificio parecía una criatura monstruosa, rígida y hostil. Tocó el timbre varias veces, pero lo único que consiguió fue un ligero dolor en el dedo índice. Cuando se dio por vencida, uno de los inquilinos, que regresaba junto a una chica, la dejó pasar. _-¿A quién no lo han dejado afuera alguna vez?-_ Le dijo con simpatía.

La azabache se río y subió por el ascensor en silencio. Caminó por los corredores dando algún que otro traspié en el trayecto y llegó hasta el apartamento indicado. Tocó una, dos, tres, cuatro veces. Y al cabo de unos minutos, la puerta se abrió.  
Él la veía con el ceño fruncido y el flequillo revuelto. Llevaba una camiseta blanca y unos boxers como únicas prendas.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto en abrir? No me digas que tienes visitas.- Expresó fingiendo interés mientras que se adentraba en el piso. –¿Acaso es una chica?- Añadió en puntas de pie.

-Son las tres de la mañana. ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?- Le dijo apretándose el puente de la nariz.

-Digamos que un pajarito me contó en donde vives…Lindo apartamento, muy acogedor.-

Él cerró la puerta y clavó sus ojos azules en los de la muchacha. Respiró hondo y caminó hasta su habitación en silencio. Encendió la lámpara de la mesilla de luz, tomó el encendedor y su atado de Malboro, sacó uno y se lo llevó a los labios. Ella lo observaba recargada en el marco de la puerta. Lucía inusualmente apaciguada, como si alguien le hubiese tocado el interruptor de apagado. Extrañado, dio unos pasos hacia adelante y se inclinó hasta quedar a pocos milímetros de su rostro.

-Qué aroma agradable… ¿Viniste ebria y sola hasta aquí?-

Kagome se miró las manos y guardó silencio. Su interlocutor le dio una honda calada al cigarrillo.

-Podría haberle dicho a alguien que me trajera.-

-Eres una niña.- Le dijo exhalando el humo con hastío. –Te llamaré un taxi.-

Ella lo observó marcar un número y soltó una risa leve. Podía oírse un atisbo de rabia reprimida. ¿Cuánto tiempo más se lo permitiría? Aquel individuo sólo le generaba un malestar constante. Era un desgarro en su existencia, era absurdo tratar con alguien que carecía de todo interés.

-Supongo que no lleno tus expectativas… Es que tú eres demasiado interesante, ¿no es así?- Comenzó a decir. – Con tu mirada perdida, fumando sin parar.-

Bankotsu cortó la comunicación y se volvió a verla.

-Te crees muy especial, ¿no es cierto?-

-Cierra la b-

-Arrogante, frívolo… Eso debe atraer a una _mujer_.- Lo interrumpió.

Esta vez, la azabache exhibió su irritación sin tapujos. Lo observó levantarse y avanzó de igual forma, sin miedo. Su mente había abandonado cualquier tipo de normativa para aquel entonces. La única luz presente era la que llegaba de la recámara. Muy tenue.

-Es un agrado saber que soy una niña. Para mí solo eres un accesorio.-

Bankotsu levantó una ceja al oír aquel detestable término y siguió avanzando hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca. Ella se detuvo al sentir su columna chocar contra una superficie plana.

-¿No te parece que hablas demasiado? Ten cuidado con tus palabras, _Kagome_.- Lo expresó en voz baja, limpiamente. Con una mano apoyada en el marco de la habitación y el cuerpo ligeramente inclinado hacia su oído.

\- Las niñas como yo hacen lo que quieren cuando quieren.- Soltó sin más.

Al decirlo, sus largas pestañas descendieron y el flequillo se le agitó con suavidad. Se veía magnífica.  
El moreno curvó los labios.

-¿Tienes idea de en dónde estás?-

La azabache miró a su alrededor y colocó un dedo en la frente del muchacho.

\- Aquí.-

El silencio se adueñó del piso durante algunos segundos. Kagome retiró su dedo índice y lo trasladó a su gusto a través del rostro ajeno. Tenía la mirada perdida. Estaba absorta en el recorrido. De cerca, el olor a alcohol se mezclaba con el de su fragancia. Su índice se detuvo en los labios masculinos y todo aquello que la aquejaba perdió peso.  
La música volvió a resonar en sus tímpanos.

Bankotsu la besó con frenesí, sosteniéndole el rostro con ambas manos. Su cuerpo se encorvó ligeramente hacia adelante y su lengua exploró la de ella con ansias. A medida que el contacto crecía, la distancia que los separaba se acortaba.

En medio de las penumbras, el muchacho le quitó el abrigo y lo dejó caer a un lado. Luego se abrazó a sus caderas y las soldó a las de él.

-Esta vez no habrá escapatoria.- Le susurró.

Kagome avanzó en silencio y lo empujó para que se sentase sobre el colchón.

-¿Quién está escapando?-

Aquella actitud altiva consiguió enardecerlo aún más. ¿Desde cuándo lo desafiaba? Llegar a esas horas, sacarlo de la cama, rebajarlo en su propia casa… ¿Por qué la dejaba hacer las cosas a su antojo? No lo supo, y tampoco le importó. En menos de un segundo cualquier tipo de conjetura fue silenciada al sentir su cuerpo afirmarse sobre él. Un insistente calor comenzó a emerger dentro suyo.

Sin perder tiempo, probó su cuello y la besó por encima de aquellas familiares marcas violáceas. Le bajó el cierre del vestido y le descorrió las mangas con lentitud. Al deshacerse de la prenda, se abrazó a su espalda y le desabrochó el sujetador.

La azabache sintió como le besaba las clavículas y el nacimiento de los pechos. Se quitó los breteles y se deshizo también de la camiseta del moreno. La habitación danzaba ante su mareo constante. Un leve gemido escapó de sus labios.  
Solo en aquellos últimos momentos de lucidez pudo sopesar la situación: estaba al borde del abismo, y una fuerza inexplicable la incitaba a caer.

Insatisfecha, se acomodó encima de su miembro y comenzó a moverse, de atrás hacia adelante.  
Bankotsu gimió extasiado y probó uno de sus senos. El vaivén era cada vez más activo, las pieles se rozaban deseosas.  
El calor en su interior comenzaba a causarle estragos, ardía, bullía desesperado.

Para continuar con su diversión, ella se aferró a su miembro y lo expuso dándole ligeras caricias.  
La niña impertinente lo tenía en sus manos y curvaba los labios viéndolo jadear. Jugueteaba a su antojo, reía, se regodeaba. Decidido, el ojiazul le descorrió las bragas y la asió de la cintura. Se introdujo en su interior de un solo movimiento.  
Kagome gimió de forma más audible, se aferró a su cuello y comenzó a subir y bajar. Pronto impuso un ritmo adecuado y tomó las riendas de la situación. Mientras lo hacía, lo veía directamente a los ojos.

Bankotsu se dejó caer sobre el colchón y se volcó al placer que ella le propinaba a su ser. No era la misma de siempre, no se reprimía, no le daba tiempo de responder siquiera. Actuaba de acuerdo a su parecer, recorría su cuerpo, lo dejaba sin aliento. ¿De dónde había salido todo aquello? No lo sabía. Y pronto, también sus reflexiones murieron.

Con ambas palmas presionadas sobre su pecho, Kagome comenzó a menearse de forma brusca. La melena le caía sobre los hombros desnudos y el flequillo se le adhería al rostro a causa del sudor.  
Sin poder contenerse, el moreno se reincorporó y se colocó encima de ella. La amoldó a su cuerpo y la penetró una vez más.  
Con los brazos a ambos lados de su rostro, comenzó a moverse.

Los dolores de cabeza, el idiota de Inuyasha, su trabajo, todo había perdido interés. La realidad se había disuelto y se sumía en un profundo caos, las sombras de ambos se unían y se desfiguraban al ritmo de las palpitaciones.  
Las estocadas fueron cada vez más rápidas, y la habitación se convirtió en un órgano receptor de emociones y sonidos. Pronto emergió una sensación electrizante, que los estremeció por completo.

La azabache cerró los ojos. Su cuerpo sabía que estaba al borde del abismo, lo sentía en carne viva. Era consciente de que aquel juego provocaría daños irremediables. Probablemente se desmoronaría y se arrepentiría una y otra vez. Pero no le importó.  
Por un minuto, se perdió a sí misma. Y en cuestión de instantes, ambos cuerpos se derrumbaron.

No quería verlo a los ojos, porque no había amor en ellos.  
Su cuerpo sabía que estaba al borde del abismo, lo sentía en carne viva. Sabía perfectamente que lo que estaba sintiendo iba más allá; que aquel juego la iba a sumergir en un dolor horripilante. No sabía si iba a poder controlarlo, no sabía si iba a poder salir ilesa o ahogarse en el intento. Probablemente se desmoronaría y se arrepentiría una y otra vez. Pero no le importó.  
Por un minuto, se perdió a sí misma.

* * *

 **Soy un ser despiadado, lo sé. Meses sin actualizar. No hay excusa que valga. Pero bueno, me pasó la vida por encima. Muchas situaciones, mucho estudio, muchos exámenes, mucho aprendizaje. Increíble la cantidad de cosas que tengo para expresar sobre todo lo que sucede fuera de una publicación hahaha.**  
 **En fin, sepan disculpar y agradezco a quienes aún siguen! Mis disculpas al Círculo Mercenariooo. Me estoy poniendo en órbita una vez más!**


	9. Capítulo 9: Primera base

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No recibo beneficios con esta historia.**

 **Capítulo 9: Primera base.**

-Porque así lo estipuló la compañía. Y se acabó.- Soltó ella.

Luego se acomodó el cabello, recogió sus cosas y salió del recinto. Detestaba lidiar con las encomiendas de su padre; sus obligaciones como hija prodigio la asfixiaban. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que soportarlo?  
Con un dolor que le calaba las sienes, Kikyo atravesó las calles del centro y regresó a la oficina principal. No podía quitarse de la cabeza aquel inmundo suceso.

 _[Flash Back]_

 _-¿Qué demonios pasó allá arriba? ¡Tienes que parar Inuyasha!-_

 _El citado guardó silencio, evadió a su amigo y bajó las escaleras con fastidio. Ella los observó desde la planta baja. El peli plata tenía el rostro enfurecido y las prendas de ropa revueltas.  
Amagó a acercarse, pero fue hecha a un lado por el muchacho antes de poder concretar nada._

 _-Ahora no Kikyo.- Lo oyó decir luego de verlo traspasar el umbral de la puerta. Miroku lo siguió hasta afuera._

 _Allí solo podía haber una razón segura: Kagome. La causante de todos los males, la que retenía toda la atención de Inuyasha. Si no fuera por ella, la relación de ambos tendría otro tipo de matices. Pero no se daría por vencida, aquello recién empezaba, y no permitiría dejarse humillar.  
Se bebió lo que quedaba en su copa y miró a su alrededor hasta dar con un resultado favorable. El joven de ojos celestes y cabello recogido estaba a tan solo unos pasos de distancia. Por allí comenzaría._

 _-Linda camiseta.-_

 _-¿Se te perdió algo?- Soltó él con desdén. La reconocía perfectamente; ella era la chica que se paseaba con Inuyasha por el campus, la misma que había empujado a Kagome a la piscina._

 _-En lo absoluto. Pero, al parecer a ti sí… ¿o me equivoco?- Dijo torciendo los labios en una sonrisa. –¿Tu chica se extravió o solo le gusta ir por novios ajenos?_

 _-Kagome no es mi-_

 _-Dile que se aleje de mi Inuyasha, ¿Quieres?-_

 _Al oírla, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Sabía perfectamente en qué situación se encontraba aquel descarado de ojos ambarinos, y no era precisamente la que le estaban describiendo.  
La muchacha frunció el ceño y depositó la copa a un lado de ella. Se afianzó a su bolso y se dispuso a salir, no sin antes dirigirle una última frase._

 _-Y déjate de estupideces, hazte cargo de tus sentimientos de una buena vez. Das lástima.-_

 _[Fin Flash Back]_

* * *

La luz que se colaba a través de la ventana se transformó en una molestia enceguecedora.  
La muchacha se hizo un ovillo, abrió los ojos y le dio un vistazo a la recámara. ¿Cuánto había bebido? Hacía siglos que no sufría una resaca como aquella.  
Sin más remedio, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, aguantó la jaqueca y se sentó sobre la cama. El edredón estaba tirado en una esquina y las sábanas reposaban completamente revueltas. En la mesilla de luz había algunas prendas de ropa, unas llaves y un móvil, que tardó en reconocer como suyo.

Se puso de pie con lentitud, recogió sus cosas y caminó hasta el cuarto de baño. Sabía perfectamente en donde se encontraba y tenía ligeros flashbacks de lo ocurrido.  
Recordó no poder dejar de tambalearse a causa del alcohol, los insultos que le había soltado al moreno por la noche. Recordó cada roce ocasionado por ambos, y la forma en que la vieron aquellos ojos azules. Su voz, su saliva, sus dedos acariciando su espalda.

Kagome apretó los ojos y se enjuagó la cara con agua fría. No pudo evitar sentirse inquieta. Las cosas se habían salido de control y era únicamente su culpa. ¿Qué demonios haría para remendarlo? No. Todo aquello ya no tenía remedio.  
Frente al espejo, sus lúgubres ojos desentonaban con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Su ser estaba condenado a escalar complicaciones, desenredando problema tras problema.

Se subió el cierre del vestido, se quitó los restos de maquillaje y se recogió el cabello. Volvió a la recámara, recogió su abrigo y puso orden de forma inmediata. Tendió la cama, acomodó algunos almohadones y abrió la ventana para que el aire pudiera renovarse. Luego se dispuso a salir.

Pero a medio camino lo comprendió.

-Este no es mi maldito apartamento.- Soltó apretándose las sienes. Estaba encerrada en la vivienda del tipo menos indicado.

Se sentó en el sillón de la sala y meditó las opciones de la forma más detallada posible.  
No quería llamarlo, ni en broma. A penas podría verlo a los ojos.  
Sango era su otra opción, pero pedírselo a ella implicaría contarle lo sucedido, y lo último que quería era que se enterase. Un cerrajero tendría que cambiar por completo la cerradura, sin mencionar que tardaría su tiempo.  
Al parecer no le quedaba otra opción más que enfrentarlo.

Marcó su número y a la tercera tonada recordó aquel juego de llaves en la mesilla de luz. Estaba salvada.  
Se volvió con apuro hacia la recámara y las tomó. A un lado había un objeto del que no se había percatado antes.  
Una taza de café y un plato individual con varias rebanadas de pan tostado. Era el desayuno más austero que había visto en su vida. Pero la impresionó. Sus mejillas volvieron a arder.

Se tomó la bebida y llevó todo al fregadero. Lavó los trastos sucios y salió con una tostada en la boca.

Ya en las calles, deambuló de forma más apaciguada. Se adentró en varios locales y realizó alguna que otra compra elemental. Tenía tiempo de sobra y un poco de luz de sol no le vendría mal para despejar la mente.  
Al cabo de unas horas, recibió un mensaje de Sango.

 _-Estoy por el centro, quieres comer algo?-_

A decir verdad no se encontraba en el mejor de sus momentos, pero ¿por qué no? Una reunión y una bebida no le hacían daño a nadie.

Caminó hacia la estación y aguardó al transporte mientras observaba a los transeúntes.  
A pocos metros de ella, una pareja discutía de forma estridente. Él soltaba una queja tras otra, llegando a levantar la voz en varias ocasiones. Ella simplemente lo oía cabizbaja. La situación le recordó mucho a su relación con Inuyasha. Eran incontables las veces en que el peliplata montaba un escándalo en plena vía pública. La acechaba, la humillaba e incluso le daba alguna que otra sacudida para asegurarse de que estuviese escuchándolo.  
Pero todo eso estaba terminando, pronto llegaría a su fin.

El sonido de su móvil hizo a un lado sus cavilaciones. Sin ver siquiera la pantalla, se puso el auricular en la oreja y atendió.

-Dime que hoy estas libre.- Expresó una voz familiar.

-¿Koga? ¿Cómo estás? Creí que tenías práctica hoy.- Respondió ella de forma amigable.

-Acabo de salir. En realidad me la adelantaron, así que tengo la tarde libre.-

-¡Genial! En estos momentos estoy yendo a verme con una amiga, pero podemos reunirnos en cuanto vuelva al campus. No creo tardar mucho.-

-Perfecto. Escríbeme cuando te desocupes.-

-¡Claro! Estoy por subir al tren, luego te hablo.- Se despidió rápidamente del muchacho y ascendió al transporte.

La cafetería estaba a unos metros de la estación de tren; la apertura era reciente y los precios eran increíblemente económicos. Era un lugar bellísimo, no muy amplio pero bien iluminado. De las paredes colgaban pinturas modernas con colores vivos y todo, incluso los servilleteros, estaba a juego.  
Ella se pidió un expresso con unos croissants y Sango un jugo de naranja con unos sándwiches de pan tostado.  
Parecía hambrienta, puesto que devoró uno tras otro en pocos minutos.

-¿Está todo bien? No has dicho una palabra. ¿Cómo estuvo tu mañana?- Pronunció luego de tomarse el jugo de un sorbo. Kagome tragó el café de forma pesada y se aclaró la garganta.

-Estuvo bien. Hice varias compras… ¿Qué hay de ti?-

-Fue un caos. Hoy entré más temprano al trabajo y Bankotsu estuvo tan alterado que no tuve un respiro. Recién ahora puedo tomar mi almuerzo… y él ni siquiera salió a tomar aire.-

-¿Al..terado?-

-Sí. Siempre quiere adelantar trabajo, pero hoy estaba inquieto...- La muchacha se limpió la boca con una servilleta y le pidió un café a la mesera. -Como si algo lo absorbiera... ¿entiendes?-

Ella asintió ligeramente y se llevó un croissant a la boca. ¿Bankotsu alterado… algo que lo absorbía? Aquello sonaba inverosímil, estaba muy segura de que su persona no ocupaba ni un ápice en la vida de él. ¿Y qué había con el desayuno? ¿Acaso sería algo más?  
No. Probablemente era su costumbre; dejar el desayuno en la cama como para alivianar la situación y luego marcharse sin mediar palabra. Esa debía de ser su relación con las mujeres. Patético.

-¡Oye! Tierra a Kagome.- Sango la vió doblar una servilleta de forma nerviosa y sobresaltarse al oír sus palabras. -¿Qué tal si vienes conmigo? Si te ve tal vez se distraiga un poco.-

-¡No! Es decir… no creo que sea buena idea. Además tengo cosas que hacer, saldré con un amigo.-

-Mm… ¿Un amigo?-

-No me refería a eso.-

Sango frunció el ceño y se acomodó en su silla. La azabache se terminó el café en silencio y desvió la mirada.

-¿Por qué estás tan alterada?-

-No estoy alterada.-

-Claro que sí. Estás ocultando algo…- Le dijo apoyándose sobre la mesa, como si tratase de analizarla. El rostro de la azabache se encendió.

-E-Eso no es cierto.-

La mesera llegó con una bandeja, le entregó el café a la joven de coleta y se retiró. Sango se lo bebió con tranquilidad. Durante algunos minutos, el silencio inundó el espacio.  
Cuando se lo hubo acabado soltó un suspiro, satisfecha.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte. Ban me lo contó todo.-

-¡¿Qué?! Ese idiota bueno para nad-

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por las carcajadas de su amiga, que ahora la veía con regocijo.

-No puedo creer que hayas caído.- Expresó divertida. –Lo sabía. Algo ocurrió entre ustedes.-

-Eso no es... en realidad...-

-Por favor Kag, eres transparente. Y hablo en serio cuando digo que conozco muy bien a Bankotsu. Los dos se traían algo.-

Kagome se maldijo incontables veces en su interior. Lo último que deseaba era esparcir aquella noticia.  
Pero Sango era una persona de fiar. Después de todo, la había ayudado incontables veces; aún más que sus propias amigas de la universidad. Y ¿qué más daba? Se suponía que era una adulta, tenía que actuar como tal.  
Haría una excepción.

Luego de varias idas y venidas, le relató lo sucedido. Claro que omitió varios puntos, como el desayuno en la recámara y su pérdida de control por salir del apartamento al día siguiente.  
Sango la oyó atenta y la hizo detenerse en varias oportunidades para aclarar sus dudas.

-Ya veo… ¿eso es lo que te tiene tan preocupada?-

-No es que esté preocupada, es solo que… esto ya llegó al límite.-

-No hay nada de malo en el sexo casual, siempre y cuando ambos estén de acuerdo.- Le dijo con total serenidad. – A menos que sientas algo por él.-

La mesera les entregó la cuenta y ambas abonaron el importe. Recogieron sus cosas y salieron. Para ese entonces el establecimiento ya estaba algo más lleno.  
Caminaron en silencio durante algunos momentos hasta que sus rumbos se bifurcaron. Se despidieron, y antes de separarse, fue Sango la que volvió a hablar.

-Dime. ¿Acaso sientes algo más por él?-

* * *

El partido acabó con un marcador extraordinario. Luego de analizar las jugadas, el entrenador señaló los puntos fuertes y débiles de cada uno, sobre todo de los lanzadores y receptores. Luego los envió a las duchas para dar por finalizada la práctica. Al parecer, ese hombre jamás iba a demostrar un atisbo de satisfacción.

El pelinegro se despojó de sus ropas y dejó que el agua tibia lo empapase por completo. Su mente seguía obstruida por su estúpida charla con Kikyo y la repentina desaparición de Kagome. ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo? Sabía muy bien que ella sería incapaz de volver con Inuyasha, ¿cierto?  
Tal vez aquel tipo seguía fastidiándola.

Sin más, salió de la ducha, se vistió y colocó el uniforme sucio en su bolso. De camino al campus trató de relajarse, de acallar su inquietud y pensar en otra cosa; pero le fue imposible. Y entre aquel manojo de nervios, sus ojos divisaron al detestable ser.  
Se encontraba a pocas calles de su destino y caminaba con aquel aire arrogante de siempre. Llevaba algunos libros debajo del brazo y unas bolsas con apuntes.

Koga corrió a su encuentro y se plantó delante de él. Esta vez no lo dejaría ir.

\- Hey, idiota. ¿Qué le hiciste a Kagome?-

\- Deja de aullar y vuelve a tu cueva, lobo.- Le asestó el peliplata sin darle importancia.

-No estés ignorándome. Kagome se fue de la fiesta y estoy seguro de que fue por culpa tuya.-

Inuyasha apretó la mandíbula con fastidio, pero luego sonrió. Si no podía ganar, al menos utilizaría la situación a su favor.

-¿Mi culpa? Koga… no me digas que no te enteraste.- Le dijo viéndolo de reojo. –Kagome se fue con su nueva compañía. ¿Nunca te habló de él?-

El muchacho se quedó atónito al oírlo.

-Vaya… veo que recién te lo desayunas. Te dejaré reflexionar en paz entonces.-

El jugador del equipo de béisbol lo observó marcharse. Aquello tenía que ser una broma. ¿Kagome con alguien más? ¿En qué momento? Sonaba bastante improbable y, a decir verdad, ella nunca se lo había mencionado.  
Tal vez no era su pareja formal, tal vez aquello recién comenzaba, o tal vez fuera un patético invento de Inuyasha.  
Pero aun así, verdad o mentira, no dejaría que nadie se le adelantase.  
Él había albergado sentimientos por Kagome desde que eran unos niños. Había sido su compañero, su mejor amigo y su apoyo. No se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

Sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y marcó su número.

* * *

El joven de ojos ambarinos atravesó el umbral de la puerta y la cerró con un ruido seco.  
Al otro lado de la recámara aguardaban, únicamente, un par de hojas, una agenda y un ordenador portátil. Al parecer Miroku no había salido de su clase. Eso le daba un poco más de tiempo para continuar con su indagación.  
Se sentó en el escritorio, abrió la computadora y marcó un número en su teléfono. Un hombre de mediana edad se puso en línea tras cuatro tonadas.

-¿Pudiste averiguar algo? No hay nada online. Ni redes, ni página web, ni información. -

-El establecimiento está a nombre de ese tipo, no hay duda.- Le contestó.

-¿Y qué hay de su registro? ¿Algún antecedente, fraude, delincuencia?-

-Está limpio, pero eso no quiere decir nada.- El hombre se tomó su tiempo para contestar, parecía buscar algo entre sus cosas. –Su hermano, sin embargo… es toda una joya. Acusaciones por estafa, violencia doméstica y participación con asociaciones ilícitas. Ha estado en la cárcel dos veces, pero durante la primera estadía se le redujo la condena por buen comportamiento… que ironía.-

Inuyasha se pasó el móvil de un oído al otro e hizo una pausa. Allí definitivamente faltaba algo, y no se detendría hasta dar con ello. Hasta ver a ese miserable completamente aplastado.

-Te lo agradezco papá. Tu información siempre es vital.- Dijo. Y colgó.

* * *

El humo viajaba libre a través del ambiente. Sobre la mesa se encontraban la cajetilla de tabaco, el cenicero y un encendedor. Su estómago estaba vacío, pero no sentía la necesidad de comer. No abrigaba aquella hambre canina que solía atacarlo a mediodía o por la tarde. Su cuerpo y su mente se encontraban en otro lugar.

Ella y sus ojos famélicos, sus gemidos, la situación irrefrenable. Todo se encontraba envuelto en el más profundo caos de su conciencia.  
Aquella maniática de mal carácter había protestado y se había revelado ante él de forma insólita; dejándolo completamente aturdido. Y finalmente, se había echado a llorar de forma inconsciente. Sollozaba dormida, al otro lado del colchón, hecha un ovillo. El hecho pareció abrir las puertas a un viaje de ida.  
No. De ninguna manera. Tenía que mantenerse al margen y no cometer estupideces.

Sango se adentró pocos minutos después, con una sonrisa en el rostro y el estómago lleno.

-Te tardaste demasiado.- Le anunció de forma tajante. Ella lo vio de reojo y se acomodó detrás de la barra.

-Lo siento, me crucé con Kagome de camino.-

-Vaya, qué interesante. Me gustaría quedarme a charlar sobre tu encuentro, pero tengo cosas que hacer.-

El mercenario se puso de pie, recogió sus cosas y enfiló hacia la oficina.

-En realidad no hablamos mucho. Estaba algo apurada. Iba a verse con alguien más.-

-¿Con quién?-

La muchacha sonrió al verlo detenerse y realizó una larga pausa, lo suficiente como para regocijarse con el malestar que le provocaba.  
Cuando estuvo satisfecha, se dispuso a hablar.

-Con un amigo. No mencionó mucho más.-

El ojiazul arqueó una ceja y se adentró a la oficina sin mediar palabra.

* * *

-Está perfecto. Quédate así.- Expresó Yuka con aires triunfantes.

Kagome miró su reloj de muñeca y rodó los ojos. Aunque estuviera en desacuerdo ya no tenía tiempo de cambiarse.  
Su atuendo, sin embargo, era bastante sencillo: unos zapatos bajos de vestir, una falda abotonada negra y una remera con cuello alto de color blanca. Por suerte se encontraba cómoda con las prendas. Además, solo se trataba de una llana salida con su mejor amigo. Hablarían de cosas banales, beberían, sufrirían bromas pesadas por parte del otro y regresarían.

-¿Al menos sabes a dónde van?-

-A un bar nuevo. No tengo idea.- Mientras respondía se abotonaba el saco. -Tengo que irme, antes de que se haga tarde. ¡Gracias por el abrigo!-

Koga aguardaba en la entrada, con la vista tranquila y la espalda apoyada sobre una columna.  
Llevaba un atuendo sencillo y una chaqueta debajo del brazo. Era extraño verlo sin el uniforme del equipo o sin un bolso colgando. De hecho, eran contadas las veces en que lo había visto así durante el año.  
La azabache lo examinó de forma detenida. Había crecido muchísimo. Sus hombros y su espalda se habían consolidado, sus brazos eran más robustos y las facciones de su rostro parecían más definidas. Ya no quedaban rastros de aquel niño bullicioso que había sido.

-¿Sucede algo?- Dijo. Su voz también había cambiado, por supuesto.

-No es nada. Me alegro de que podamos pasar un tiempo juntos otra vez.-

-También yo.- Indicó sonriente. –Estás preciosa.-

Ya en el centro, se detuvieron en una tienda de juegos e hicieron varias tandas de karaoke. Comieron algo sencillo y cantaron hasta el cansancio. La última vez que Kagome había visitado un lugar así fue en secundaria.  
Las risas, las burlas y los canturreos la apresaron por completo. Aquello le pareció un grato viaje al pasado. Hacía tiempo que no se divertía tanto.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo siguiente?- Formuló mientras salían del establecimiento. Su actitud era como la de una niña ansiosa.

Su amigo sonrió.

-Béisbol.-

Al llegar al centro de bateo más cercano (Él los conocía de memoria) abonaron el importe y aguardaron su turno.  
Cuando hubo llegado el momento, Koga colocó la tarjeta en la máquina, seleccionó la velocidad y le entregó el bate a su compañera. Ella se puso los guantes y lo asió hacia ambos lados para sentir su peso. Cuando estuvo lista, le dio la orden y aguardó. Las primeras diez pelotas salieron a una velocidad atroz. Apenas tuvo oportunidad de tocar una.

-Sigues siendo una pésima bateadora.-

-¡Pusiste la velocidad más alta! Eso ni siquiera es razonable… Yo no soy la que pasa horas entrenando.-

El muchacho soltó una carcajada y se acercó hasta su módulo. Se acomodó detrás de ella y suspiró.

-Alinea tu cuerpo y flexiona un poco las rodillas.- La azabache asintió y siguió sus explicaciones. –Ahora ubica tus manos en la posición correcta. Lo estás haciendo mal.-

-¿A qué te refieres? Es un simple…-

Koga la rodeó con los brazos y le colocó ambas manos en posición.  
El contacto repentino casi logró sobresaltarla. Su piel se encontraba áspera debido a las callosidades ocasionadas por el bate. Sus ojos celestes veían directo al objetivo. Su respiración era acompasada, estaba tranquilo.

-Envuelve el bate con tus dedos, no con la palma de las manos. Así no podrás mover las muñecas con soltura.-

Kagome asintió con algo de timidez. Sus métodos y conocimientos también habían cambiado. De repente, sintió que se encontraba delante de un desconocido.

-Mantén los ojos en la pelota; y cuando la veas venir, inclínate levemente hacia atrás.- La sostuvo de los hombros y la atrajo despacio hacia él. –No pierdas la calma.-

Luego se alejó, colocó la segunda tarjeta y seleccionó la velocidad una vez más.  
Ella relajó los hombros, mantuvo su posición y trató de tranquilizarse. Al final logró darle a más de la mitad de las bolas, sus lanzamientos se optimizaron notablemente. Jugó lo que restaba del tiempo y luego lo observó a él en su turno.  
Una vez finalizado, se encaminaron hacia el bar. La noche se prestaba perfecta para respirar un poco de aire.

-Tal vez con algo más de práctica pueda superarte.- Comentó con aires de grandeza.

-Claro. Soñar no cuesta nada.-

El ojiceleste se volvió a verla y le revolvió el flequillo. Ella se lo quitó de encima y dio vueltas alrededor de los faroles del camino.  
Se sentía como una niña, completamente feliz y desprovista de cualquier tipo de preocupación. Koga era una de las pocas personas con las que podía descontracturarse de aquella forma.  
Por un momento deseó que aquello durase para siempre.

-Realmente eres bueno… tal vez vaya a ver tu próximo partido.-

-Es una buena idea. Además ya no tienes que preocuparte por ningún impedimento, ¿no es así?-

La azabache bajó la cabeza e hizo una pausa. Sus pies siguieron avanzando sobre el asfalto mientras que el canto de los grillos silbaba de fondo. Los arbustos se mecían con la suave brisa del viento.

-Lamento todo lo que pasó. Por culpa de mis estupideces relegué nuestra amistad.-

-No fue tu culpa, sabes bien que Inuyasha…-

-Eso no es cierto. Siempre se lo permití. Siempre lo mantuve a mi lado y lo dejé actuar a su antojo.- Lo interrumpió. –Tal vez porque tenía miedo.-

Él se volvió a verla.

-Tal vez porque ya no tenía a nadie más.-... –Estaba lejos de casa, ya no veía a las chicas del bachillerato, y tú… yo misma te alejé.-

Ambos se quedaron callados. Antes de llegar a la esquina, Kagome se detuvo. Se limpió el rostro y ladeó su vista hacia otro lado.  
Koga quiso hablar, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca. Ella lo observó acercarse y formuló una frase, que antes de ser dicha fue silenciada.  
El muchacho se aferró a sus pómulos y unió sus labios a los de ella. La besó con cautela, de forma dulce y detenida. Lo que había estado formulando en su mente se había consolidado en aquella acción inconsciente.  
Sus lenguas se entrelazaron de forma armónica; se separaron y se volvieron a unir.

Kagome contuvo la respiración. Una cantidad indescifrable de pensamientos cruzaron su mente. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Su situación se veía cada vez más borrosa. Sin embargo, aquello carecía de malevolencia alguna; era un acto puro. Algo que, por una vez, sintió estar consintiendo. Tal vez las cosas no solo se daban de forma atropellada en su vida.

Luego de separarse, se mantuvieron en silencio el resto del trayecto. Ninguno dijo una sola palabra.  
Tras un tiempo más de caminata, de dobleces en calles y cruce de vías, dieron con el lugar. Pero a ella no pareció hacerle ninguna gracia.

-¿Este es el bar? Tiene que haber un error, no parece nuevo…-

-Es mi nuevo descubrimiento. A eso me refería.- Le dijo rascándose la cabeza. -Entraremos ahí, veremos que tal es y si no pinta bien nos vamos. ¿Si?-

Ella se quedó inmóvil en la entrada. Del lado de afuera había un dibujo de una pantera y un cartel con el nombre de "Kurohyo Bar".

* * *

 **Tres de la mañana, y luego de replantearme veinte veces la narrativa pude terminar. Los bloqueos que tuve para escribir este capítulo son indescriptibles.. Al final le encontré otra vuelta y pegué un volantazo en la historia. Disculpen la demora, pero espero que les resulte interesante! Muchísimas gracias al apoyo de siempre y al Círculo Mercenario por existir.**  
 **Feliz primavera y mucha inspiración para todos!**


	10. Capítulo 10: Doble juego

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No recibo beneficios con esta historia.**

 **Capítulo 10: Doble juego.**

-No has tocado tu bebida, ¿sucede algo?-

El muchacho la observó con detenimiento. El lugar estaba repleto de gente y apenas podían oírse las palabras. Ella no le quitaba el ojo de encima a la multitud; parecía ausente.

-Estoy bien… la caminata me dejó exhausta.- Expresó de forma vaga. –Iré a pedir algo de hielo extra.-

Le entregó una sonrisa rápida y avanzó entre el gentío con los latidos del corazón acelerados.  
Durante el breve período de tiempo que llevaban allí, Kagome se había turbado por aquella delicada situación. Su mente analizaba posibles vías de escape o excusas para regresar al campus antes de tiempo. Pero no podía hacerlo; no después de lo sucedido con Koga. Temía causar una impresión equivocada en él. Pero temía aún más ser descubierta por aquel detestable tipo.

Tal vez sonara excesivo, pero estaba segura de que Bankotsu se encargaría de arruinar su cita. Él siempre se regocijaba viéndola rabiar.  
Al llegar a la barra estiró el cuello y examinó el área. No había ni rastros de Sango.  
En su lugar habían puesto a un muchacho bastante joven con una versatilidad increíble. A pesar de encontrarse solo, preparaba los tragos en un instante. Lo hacía de forma ágil y dedicada.

-Disculpa, ¿está Sango aquí?-

-Se fue hace media hora. No se sentía bien y me dijo que la cubriera. ¿Quieres que le deje algo dicho?-

Ella negó con la cabeza y le dio las gracias. Estaba frita. Su última salvación se había disuelto.  
Se bebió de un sorbo lo que le quedaba en el vaso y respiró ía en alguna buena excusa y se largarían de allí. Era lo mejor.  
Luego de liberar los pedidos, el barman se estiró la espalda y se sentó delante de ella.

-¿Día duro?- Preguntó de forma tranquila.

-Algo así.-

-Pareces nerviosa…-

-Mi vida es un manojo de nervios… lo normal, ¿no es cierto?-

El muchacho soltó una carcajada, sacó su atado de cigarrillos y prendió uno. –Claro que lo es. Y siempre cuento con mi momento de alivio.- Luego extendió el brazo y le ofreció a ella.

Kagome se apretó las sienes y pensó en rehusarse; pero qué más daba, solo sería uno.  
Se sentó en una de las banquetas, extrajo uno de la cajetilla y sostuvo suavemente el filtro entre sus manos. Luego de encenderlo inhaló el humo. La nicotina hizo lo suyo.

-¿Es absurdo, no? Esta basura es un doble juego… te demuele, pero al mismo tiempo es un encanto.- Expresó él dándole una calada honda. –Te relajas, pero sabes que vas en caída.-

La azabache asintió con la cabeza. No pudo evitar pensar en el moreno y su obsesiva adicción al tabaco. ¿Qué tan compleja podría ser su vida? A decir verdad, desconocía completamente cualquier tipo de dato sobre él. No sabía si tenía padres o hermanos, no sabía si había vivido siempre en la ciudad ni cuáles eran sus gustos en general. Y aquello, no supo por qué, la exasperó.

 _¿En qué demonios estás pensando?_ Se dijo. Sacudió la cabeza hacia ambos lados y escuchó la canción. The Stooges. Al menos sabía que aquel maldito tenía un gusto musical decente.  
De no haber sido por él, se hubiese quedado a oír más de la magia de Iggy Pop.

Al cabo de unos momentos, se estiró la espalda y miró el reloj de pared. Sería mejor marchar. Pero la situación se acomplejó.

-¿Quieres dejarlo? No es bueno para ti…- Le susurró alguien al oído. Luego le quitó el cigarrillo de los labios y lo aplastó contra el cenicero.

Ella cerró los ojos y suspiró de forma pesada. Pudo sentir el aliento de su interlocutor a causa de la cercanía.

-Aún no cerramos, pero puedes esperarme en mi oficina.-

-¿Esperar? ¿Qué te hace pensar que vine por ti?- Soltó la azabache de forma tajante. Él curvó los labios.

-Viniste por mí la noche anterior, ¿no es cierto?- La vió directo a los ojos. –Por cierto, ¿Te sientes mejor?-

Kagome se puso de pie de forma inmediata. ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan descarado? Aquel imbécil jamás se abriría a nadie porque su vida era completamente vacía. No se echaba hacia atrás incluso en los peores momentos. Pero estaba equivocado si pensaba que ella se dejaría vencer.

-En primer lugar, eres un idiota. Y en segundo… tengo mejores cosas que hacer. Me iré con Koga y dejarás de fastidiarme. Luego volverás a tu envidiable rutina.- Se volvió hacia el barman y le entregó el mechero. –Gracias por el fuego.-

El moreno frunció el ceño y la observó alejarse entre la multitud. ¿Acaso se había tomado el lujo de darle órdenes en su propio establecimiento? Y por si fuera poco, se paseaba con cualquier otro tipo, haciendo alarde.

-Te gusta lo difícil, ¿eh?- Oyó decir al barman.

* * *

Los rayos de luz bañaban las arboledas y le otorgaban un aspecto extraordinario al agua. Las sendas se teñían del color de las hojas que se derrumbaban en el suelo.  
La muchacha de cabello rizado alzó su cámara y encuadró todo aquello que percibieron sus ojos. Sus compañeras la observaron desde la lejanía.

-Ayumi está en otro planeta.-

-Era de esperarse… Jamás había pisado el jardín Koishikawa.- Yuka se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja y se volvió a verla. –Y bien… ¿No piensas hablar sobre tu cita? ¿Debo sacarte las palabras una por una?-

Kagome se aclaró la garganta y desvió la mirada al recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior. Pero se mantuvo serena. De alguna forma u otra, conservó la calma.

-Tu silencio te delata, Higurashi. Y algo me dice que no estás asombrada.-

-¿Qué?-

-Comprendo que haya gente distraída, que no tiene mucha idea ni discernimiento sobre el otro… Pero no me creo que tú seas tan inocente.-

¿Qué ella no era inocente? Ese concepto excesivo le hizo ruido. ¿Cómo tenía que declararse entonces? Ella no había sido quien se arrojó hacia los brazos de Koga.  
La azabache frunció el ceño y lo meditó durante algunos segundos. A decir verdad, algo de autenticidad había en las palabras de su amiga.

-Tal vez tengas razón…-

Tal vez, de alguna forma u otra, era consciente de los sentimientos que su amigo albergaba hacia ella desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Tal vez nunca quise hacerme cargo.- Expresó sin más.

-Entiendo…- La pelicorta jugueteó con las hojas del suelo. -¿Y qué me dices de ahora? ¿Te harás cargo?-

Una buena pregunta, que ni ella podía responder con certeza.

-Sí, eso creo.-

Su amiga unió sus palmas y sonrió de forma satisfecha. Siempre había estado de acuerdo en que ambos se veían perfectos juntos.

-Pues ya está dicho. Solo queda avanzar.- Añadió de forma casi automática. Luego la miró a los ojos. –Y eso significa romper con Bankotsu.-

Romper con Bankotsu. Incluso dicho por alguien más sonaba patético y artificial de pies a cabeza. Eso no sería ningún problema. Cerrarían el trato, harían como que nada pasó y cada cual volvería a lo suyo. Koga era divertido, un compañero honesto; y lo más importante, _era real_. No había ningún impedimento para que las cosas se den de forma correcta.

Por la tarde, luego de la salida fotográfica, cada una regresó a sus tareas. Las fechas decisivas se acercaban y de no organizarse adecuadamente se verían en problemas.  
Historia, Metodología, Teoría y Técnica… al cabo de tres horas todo se había disuelto en el más profundo sueño. Fue su móvil el que logró sacarla del trance.

-¿Quién es?-

-Vaya tono… ¿interrumpo algo?- La voz del muchacho la sobresaltó.

-Nada importante, me dormí del aburrimiento. Necesito un recreo.-

-¿Qué tal un recreo en Shibuya? Ayer no bebí lo suficiente.-

-Nunca es suficiente, ¿cierto?-

Ambos soltaron una carcajada.

-¿Te espero en la galería a las diez?- … –Puedes decirle a tus amigas que se unan.-

Kagome hizo una pausa de algunos segundos meditando la respuesta. Hacer lo correcto. Por allí debía apostar.

-Está bien, ahí estaremos.-

Fue cuestión de tiempo para que sus reflexiones torpes y sus inseguridades hicieran aparición. Pero fueron opacadas por Yuka y Ayumi, quienes se esmeraron en arrastrarla hacia afuera una vez más. Era la oportunidad perfecta para que ella dejara atrás lo perjudicial y le hiciera un lugar a lo justo.

A las diez y cuarto bajaron por las escaleras y atravesaron las galerías del recinto. Al llegar a la principal hallaron al ojiceleste acompañado de otros cuatro amigos. Todos formaban parte del equipo de béisbol.  
La azabache se disculpó en nombre de sus admirables compañeras, sin mencionar que había estado treinta minutos aguardando por ellas en la puerta de la recámara.

Los ocho partieron hacia el caótico centro de Shibuya y deambularon sin rumbo hasta dar con el que más los convenció. Era una discoteca ruidosa en la que apenas podía darse un paso. La única parte que persuadió a Kagome fue su exterior, con un patio al que podría escabullirse. Las luces y el conglomerado no la atrajeron en lo absoluto.

Takumi, un chico alto de cabello muy corto, desapareció entre la multitud seguido de Koichi, el receptor del equipo. Los demás se internaron en la pista sin mucho problema.

-Nunca te vi tan entretenida...- Soltó Koga con ironía. La azabache le hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-La mejor noche de todas. Vayamos por un trago.-

Ambos avanzaron entre la marea humana, pidieron sus bebidas y enfilaron hacia afuera. El espacio era bastante amplio y mucho más tranquilo. Varios grupos reducidos charlaban y fumaban a su alrededor. Desde allí solo se oía el barullo del enmarañado interior.

-Esta no era mi idea de salida.-

-Ya deja de quejarte, este lugar está bastante bien.- Respondió su interlocutora. –Si quieres podemos volver adentro.-

Koga negó de forma inmediata y se rio por lo bajo.

-Estoy mejor aquí, contigo.-

Ella le dio un trago a su cerveza y se maldijo internamente. Quería acallar las voces que comenzaban a emerger de su interior. Deseaba tomar distancia de aquel agujero negro que parecía llevarla en la dirección equivocada y hacer lo correcto.

-¿Perder el tiempo conmigo es más divertido?- Le respondió curvando los labios.

-Siempre lo es.-

El muchacho se acercó lo suficiente y la miró a los ojos durante algunos segundos. Parecía preocupada; siempre había algo más.  
Deseando que aquella inquietud se evaporarse, entrelazó sus dedos a los de ella y la besó con detenimiento. Pero su móvil estropeó el acto.  
Luego de atender a su amigo, y alejarse el auricular del oído a causa del ruido, se guardó el aparato en el bolsillo y se volvió a verla.

-Tus amigas están buscándote. Creo que se aburrieron de los muchachos.-

¿Acaso nunca estaban satisfechas? Parecían dos niñas. La azabache rodó los ojos y emprendió camino detrás de él; no sin antes sentir como su mano se entretejía con la suya.  
Luego de dar algunos pasos y de atravesar la entrada, su cuerpo chocó con el de alguien más. Al volverse se encontró con un joven de mirada afilada y ojos azules. Llevaba una camisa y unos pantalones negros. A su lado había una mujer a la que jamás había visto.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- Alegó ella con impaciencia. Su amigo se volvió a verla.

-¿Tienes algún problema? Me estoy divirtiendo.- El muchacho trasladó su vista hacia abajo y observó las manos de ambos; luego sonrió. – ¿No piensas presentarnos?-

Koga frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién es este tipo, Kagome?-

-Eso es, dile quien soy. _Kagome_.-

La azabache clavó sus ojos en él, tragó saliva y se apretó el puente de la nariz. Luego suspiró hondo, tratando de recomponerse. Tenía que mantener la calma.

-Ya vámonos Koga, no tiene importancia.-

El nombre resonó como música para los oídos del mercenario.

-Ah, con que él es Koga. Claro…-

Antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, la muchacha se disculpó con su amigo, le pidió unos minutos y empujó al moreno hacia afuera. La mujer y el jugador del equipo de béisbol se quedaron desconcertados.

-¿Nunca eres capaz de cerrar la boca?-

-Depende de la situación.- Se burló él.

Kagome se cruzó de brazos. A penas podía soportarlo.

\- Escucha, no te pagué para que me fastidiaras. Lo hice para alejar a mi ex novio; y salió de maravilla. ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz y te largas de una vez?-

Bankotsu se llevó un cigarrillo a los labios, lo encendió y le dio una honda calada. Exhaló el humo con el cuello estirado y guardó silencio. Se mantuvo conforme y sereno. Sabía que ella odiaba esa seguridad.

-Tienes razón. Me pagaste para alejar a tu ex novio, para soportarte cuando vinieras lloriqueando y para acostarte con alguien cuando no aguantaras más.- Dijo. Esta vez comenzó a caminar a su alrededor. –Tengo el dinero y tú tienes a tu nuevo encanto. ¿Por qué no vuelves a tu envidiable rutina?-

La muchacha apretó los puños y lo observó alejarse. Estaba crispada en furia. Pero ¿qué más podía esperar? Aquel tipo se creía superior a todo el mundo. Abría la boca y soltaba cualquier fanfarroneada; decía lo que quería y no le importaba en lo absoluto. Ella siempre tenía que andar midiéndose. Pero ya no le importaba. Al diablo con todo.  
Se adentró a la discoteca y atravesó el gentío sin responder a los llamados de Koga. Le gritó incontables veces pero él solo hizo una seña de saludo, sin siquiera volverse a verla.  
Ya en el exterior, luego de caminar media calle, le arrojó con uno de sus zapatos. Fue entonces que se detuvo.

-¿Quieres hacerme el favor de dejar de comportarte como una niña?-

-¿Quieres dejar de comportarte como un cretino? Oh, lo olvidaba, es tu forma de ser.- Dijo mientras que se calzaba. Él introdujo la llave en la puerta de su automóvil.

-Te lo dije antes, ten cuidado con tus palabras.-

-¿Por qué? ¿Por decir la verdad? Eres un cretino.- Volvió a indicar levantando la voz. –No tienes nada aparte de ti.-

Bankotsu dio media vuelta y la acorraló a un lado del vehículo con violencia. Sus manos hicieron presión sobre el techo y su espalda se irguió como si respondiera a un combate.

-¿Y qué es lo que tienes tú? ¿Por qué no vuelves con aquel idiota si es que estás tan bien?- Sus ojos azules se clavaron en los de ella. –No lo harás, porque no tienes ni el mínimo interés en él.-

-Eso no es cier-

-Viniste a buscarme porque es lo único que sabes hacer cuando te quejas de lo incompleta y vacía que es tu vida. Y lo único que sabes hacer es llorar mientras duermes. Eres un dolor en el trasero.-

Al cabo de unos segundos la observó apartar la vista. Unos gruesos lagrimones discurrieron por su rostro. Era la primera vez que los dejaba salir sin ocultarse.  
Con eso tenía que alcanzar, pensó. Pero ella no se movió. Permaneció allí, de pie, y lloró en silencio.

El moreno la tomó del mentón y le giró el rostro, obligándola a mirarlo.

-No me pongas a prueba.-

Sin decir más, atrajo el rostro al suyo y la besó. Su lengua se introdujo dentro de su boca de forma casi impulsiva. Había algo en ella que no lo dejaba pensar con claridad. Lo sacaba de quicio.  
Kagome sintió como jaló de su remera y la atrajo más hacia él. Se aferró a su cuello y descubrió como aquellas voces en su mente eran silenciadas, mientras que su móvil sonaba en su bolsillo.

En esos momentos, su sentido no lograba distinguir entre el bien del mal, o lo correcto de lo incorrecto. No podía pensar. Lo odiaba completamente. Le hubiese gustado detenerse para gritarle que lo detestaba y luego desaparecer sin más. Pero no deseaba eso.

Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, ambos se encontraron en el punto de partida. Las cuatro paredes, las llaves arrojadas a un lado, el piso en penumbras. El mecanismo se había puesto en marcha.  
Bankotsu la alzó en sus brazos antes de llegar a la recámara. Le desanudó el pañuelo y le quitó la remera que traía puesta. Le besó el cuello con desesperación, mientras que ella le desabotonaba la camisa. Luego, presionó su cuerpo contra la pared más cercana. Quería sentirla; oírla una vez más.

Ya despojado de la parte superior de sus ropas, la llevó hasta la habitación y la dejó caer a pocos centímetros del colchón. Le quitó el sostén y probó sus senos con cuidado, mientras que sus manos exploraron el resto de su cuerpo.  
Su torso desnudo rozó con el de ella y su organismo comenzó a exigirle un contacto cada vez mayor. Mordió su cuello y le dio ligeras caricias en los muslos. Le desabrochó los pantalones y se deshizo de ellos en un segundo; y luego de hacer lo mismo con los suyos, comenzó a moverse.

Su miembro se friccionó contra ella una y otra vez. La ansiedad se agudizaba en cada movimiento.  
El rostro de ella permanecía oculto entre las sábanas; vuelto a un lado a causa de la timidez. No podía verla. La delgada línea que los dividía se hacía cada vez más insoportable.

-No lo hagas. Déjame verte.- Le pidió con delicadeza, deteniendo el vaivén.

Aquello la sorprendió. ¿Sería posible, tal vez…?  
Pero su interruptor se apagó en el momento justo en que el ojiazul introdujo dos de sus dedos en su interior. Sus facciones se contrajeron y sus cuerdas vocales libraron un gemido perfectamente audible.  
La mano del muchacho se movió buscando aquellos puntos de placer en los que convergían los armoniosos sonidos; como si quisiese afinar un instrumento.  
La azabache no pudo soportarlo. Se aferró a su nuca y lo atrajo más hacia ella con los ojos cerrados.

-No es suficiente, ¿verdad?- Le susurró él. -Solo dime que lo quieres y lo haré.-

Tampoco era fácil para el moreno. No le bastaba. Pero quería su consentimiento; necesitaba oírlo.  
Kagome contuvo el aliento y pensó en un sinfín de razones por las cuales negarse. Sin embargo, al abrir los ojos y encontrarse con él, se esfumaron.

-Hazlo.- Pronunció finalmente.

Aquello le bastó para deshacerse de las últimas prendas de ropa e introducirse en ella. Con este último acto, la joven de ojos chocolates se estremeció.  
Ambos cuerpos comenzaron a actuar de forma automática, dejando de lado cualquier tipo de racionalidad. Se frotaron, se separaron y se volvieron a unir en una sacudida cada vez más enérgica y en estocadas cada vez más profundas.  
Ella entrelazó ambas piernas detrás de su espalda, intensificando el efecto. Se sentía devastada, pero al mismo tiempo encandilada por aquella cantidad de sensaciones. No podía detenerse.  
Se relajó, aun sabiendo que iba en caída.

Ambos jadearon desesperados. Ambos sintieron el sudor atravesando sus complexiones y el electrizante ardor.  
Bankotsu gimió al abrigar aquella emoción en su interior. Tembló jadeante, tratando de contenerse; pero cualquier cosa que hiciera a esas alturas le pareció inútil. Los ojos de color azul no se apartaron de los de ella. Aguardaron por alguna señal, por algún indicio.

Unos segundos más tarde, la sintió clavar las uñas en su espalda, sacudirse y vibrar de forma inconsciente. Sus músculos se contrajeron y ya no pudo prolongarlo más. El éxtasis rompió a través de su cuerpo y se derramó en el interior femenino de forma cálida.  
¿Qué demonios había hecho?  
Ya no importaba. Lo compondría al día siguiente.

Tras unos instantes, gloriosamente eternos, el moreno volvió a respirar y se dejó caer sobre ella. Los espasmos inundaron todo su cuerpo.  
Apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos. Sus dedos se movieron de forma pausada y acariciaron la piel femenina, y su estructura se fue rindiendo ante el cansancio.  
En aquel momento suspendido en el tiempo, sus vidas se sintieron un poco menos incompletas y vacías.

* * *

 **Cuando llega esa inspiración y actualizas en menos de una semana... Tengo que rendir exámenes, pero el deber me llamó y me puse a escribir.**  
 **Gracias Placebo por ser mi fuente de inspiración principal en este capítulo! El tema Post Blue se me metió en la cabeza y me pareció excelente para la última escena.**  
 **Gracias por los comentarios Nitta Yumiko, Uchiha de Taisho, Paulayjoaqui y Nena Taisho; y perdón por hacerlas esperar. Ya saben que los reviews siempre son bienvenidos como críticas y fuentes de apoyo.**  
 **Gracias al Círculo Mercenario por existir**  
 **Nos leemos en breve!**


	11. Capítulo 11: Tormenta

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No recibo beneficios con esta historia.**

 **Capítulo 11: Tormenta.**

El día estaba completamente gris al otro lado de la ventana. Parecía lavado por algún tipo de tinte melancólico. En tiempos así apenas podía sacar un pie fuera de la cama.  
Él se encontraba de pie, con los pantalones puestos y las manos ocupadas en su cinturón. La luz del exterior iluminaba su torso desnudo de forma tenue; y dejaba expuestas ligeras gotas de agua que aún no habían secado. Desde allí se veía bellísimo.

Ella se dio un golpe mental y se reincorporó en la cama. Comenzó a vestirse en silencio, y unos segundos más tarde sintió algo caer en su regazo. Una bolsa diminuta. Dentro había una pequeña caja con una dosis individual.

-Tómala lo antes posible.- Pronunció él.

-Lo sé.-

Kagome se puso la ropa interior, recogió el resto de su ropa y encaró hacia el baño. El espejo se encontraba borroso a causa de la humedad y el vapor se formaba como una nube gigantesca.  
Se colocó las prendas, se enjuagó la cara y se bebió el comprimido con algo de agua del grifo.  
Luego sonrió. ¿Acaso la contentaba aquel miserable hecho? No. Patético.  
Regresó a la habitación y recogió su móvil, que, para su sorpresa, se encontraba apagado. Al encenderlo halló varias llamadas perdidas de Koga y Yuka. Todas ellas realizadas por la mañana.

-Ah, eso. No dejaba de sonar. Tuve que apagarlo para poder dormir.- Dijo el moreno viéndola de reojo. Ella frunció el ceño.

-¿No podías despertarme? ¿Qué tal si era importante?-

-¿Importante? ¿Viniendo de ese idiota?- Le respondió con desinterés mientras que se ponía la camiseta.

-¿Sabías que Koga me estaba llamando y lo apagaste? Qué demon-

Él se acercó hasta quedar a la altura de su oído. La vio sobresaltarse a causa de la proximidad y sonrió.

-Tienes razón. Tendría que haber atendido para decirle que estabas durmiendo aquí, conmigo.-

Kagome rodó los ojos, recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a la entrada.

-¿No quieres desayunar, dulzura?- Lo oyó decir de forma sarcástica.

-Muérete.- Respondió. Luego cerró la puerta tras de sí.

La azabache se alejó del edificio con una sonrisa en los labios. Aquel fue el único método que halló para escapar de la situación. _"No hay nada de malo en el sexo casual… a menos que sientas algo por él."_ Las palabras de Sango la avivaron y lograron conectarla al mundo real. De ninguna manera se permitiría aquello. No se daría el lujo de fantasear; y menos con Bankotsu.

* * *

El peliplata se masajeó las sienes y, tras meditarlo durante algunos minutos, se adentró en el bar. Las primeras horas de la noche daban lugar a un cielo cubierto. La luna se ocultaba detrás de múltiples cúmulos de nubes.

Dentro del establecimiento había varios clientes que aguardaban por ser atendidos. La encargada, aquella mujer con la que Miroku solía verse, preparaba tragos mientras conversaba de forma simpática. El ambiente parecía bastante corriente; pero no lo convencía. No se iría hasta encontrar aquella falla, recoveco o indicio por el que había llegado. Pero el tiempo transcurrió de forma pausada y la situación no presentó cambios.

Luego de una hora de consternación y hastío, se puso de pie y se trasladó hacia la salida. Fue entonces cuando la vio.  
El cabello le llegaba a la nuca, y le caía en varios mechones disímiles. Una mirada afilada y un par de labios curvados adornaban su rostro. Él la reconoció al instante, incluso sin haberla visto nunca. El reflejo de Bankotsu, hecho a medida.

La muchacha se acercó con porte inocente y le dijo unas palabras a la chica detrás de la barra. Ésta la escudriñó y negó con la cabeza. Él se acercó para poder oír.

-Sé que trabaja aquí, vamos. Dile que he venido para devolverle algo suyo.-

-Lo siento, tendré que pedirte que te vayas.-

Luego de insistir otras tres veces más, la pelicorta dio media vuelta y se marchó. Inuyasha la siguió de forma veloz y la abordó a los pocos metros.

-Disculpa. ¿Acaso buscabas al dueño?-

\- ¿Y tú quién demonios eres?- Le dijo con desdén.

-Alguien que sabe en dónde encontrarlo.-

Su oyente detuvo la marcha y se volvió a verlo de forma cínica. Aquel gesto despreciable era casi igual al del moreno. Ambos se dirigieron al café más cercano; se acomodaron en una mesa del fondo y guardaron en silencio durante algunos momentos. Un mesero llegó, les tomó el pedido y desapareció tras ellos.

-¿Y bien?- Soltó ella con impaciencia. -¿En dónde encuentro a Bankotsu?-

-¿Por qué la prisa?- Le dijo de forma indistinta.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, ¿No puedo ver a mi ex novio sin sufrir un interrogatorio?-

 _Bingo._ Había dado en el blanco. Aquella distraída mujer se convertiría en un fragmento fundamental para acercarse lo suficiente; y probablemente, para arruinarlo.

El mesero regresó con una bandeja y dos bebidas calientes. Las depositó frente a ellos y se retiró.

-Tu ex novio está saliendo con mi novia.-

-¿Y te lo tomas tan a la ligera? Eres todo un ganador.-

El peliplata apretó la mandíbula. De no haber sido por su utilidad la habría mandado al demonio. Hacía menos de cinco minutos que se habían sentado y ya quería arrojarla por la ventana.

-No era ese el tema en cuestión…- Comenzó a decir. Pero ella se puso de pie.

–No tengo tiempo para esto. No me interesan los chismes sobre sus amantes.-

Inuyasha tomó un sorbo de café y mantuvo la calma.

-¿No estás interesada en volver con él?-

* * *

El campo de bateo estaba desierto. El viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza y agitar las ramas de los árboles.  
El muchacho de coleta suspiró con impaciencia y se colgó el bolso al hombro. Atravesó las calles de la atestada ciudad y se dirigió hacia la estación de tren. Mientras aguardaba, en uno de los bancos, su teléfono comenzó a sonar. El nombre se mostró en la pantalla.

-¿En dónde te metiste? Estaba preocupado.- Dijo al instante. –Te llamé más de cuatro veces.-

-Lo sé. Lo siento.- Expresó ella con un tono obediente. –Ayer estaba molesta y fui con una amiga. No quise que te vieras implicado en el revuelo.-

-¿Revuelo? ¿Con el tipo ese? ¿Qué quería?-

-Solo fastidiarme. Nada importante...- Sus palabras parecían vacilar. –En serio.-

¿Acaso ese tipo era el mismo del que le había hablado Inuyasha? Por supuesto, ¿Quién más podía ser? Quería preguntarle sobre él, quién era y de dónde lo conocía; pero no lo hizo. No era el momento.

-Está bien. Entiendo.- Respondió finalmente.

-Escucha, lamento haber arruinado las cosas.- Del otro lado se oían algunos murmullos perdidos. -¿Por qué no comemos algo? Podemos ir a donde quieras.-

Koga meditó su respuesta. No porque no la supiera, sino porque estaba realmente irritado.

-Está bien. Vayamos.-

La oyó chillar de forma animada; y luego de estipular el horario, le dio las gracias y colgó. Jamás podría negarse ante ella.

El tren llegó unos minutos más tarde.

* * *

La lluvia discurría a través de la ventana. Los papeles se apilaban a un lado del escritorio de forma amenazante. Las notas, pegadas como recordatorios, se multiplicaban con el correr de los días. Aquella oficina necesitaba una remodelación de carácter urgente. Su cabeza necesitaba una remodelación.  
Para despejar la mente, sacó un Malboro de la cajetilla y se lo llevó a los labios.

Sango irrumpió en el recinto sin siquiera tocar la puerta, como de costumbre. Él solo suspiró de forma resignada y la dejó continuar.

-Tengo noticias.- Dijo. -Apareció esa chica, la de la fotografía.-

Al oírla, su rostro se transformó por completo. Enderezó el cuerpo y se acomodó en la silla.

-¿Hiciste lo que te dije?-

-Sí. Le dije que se fuera. Se había puesto muy insistente.-

El moreno le dio las gracias y continuó con su labor. Ella frunció el ceño, insatisfecha, y se sentó en el otro asiento. Sabía que había algo más.

-¿Es tu ex?-

-¿Te dijo eso? Que optimista.- Expresó mientras sacaba el mechero. Había algo en su forma de actuar que lo hacía ver colérico.

-¿Te causó muchos problemas?-

-De los peores.- Respondió.

La joven lo observó encender el cigarrillo en silencio. Luego volvió su vista a la ventana y contempló el diluvio. No hablaría, eso lo tenía perfectamente asumido. Jamás quería ocupar al resto con sus problemas.  
Sango se puso de pie y tomó el pomo de la puerta.

-Bankotsu.- Lo llamó por última vez. –Estoy segura de haber visto a ese tipo hoy… a Inuyasha.-

* * *

El lugar era pequeño y no muy llamativo, y aun así estaba repleto de gente. Los trabajadores se movían de aquí para allá, llevando y trayendo órdenes. Los cocineros preparaban los ingredientes de forma sagaz; y varias muchachas recibían a la gente recién llegada para trasladarla a sus mesas.  
Luego de terminar con su plato, Kagome se limpió la comisura de los labios y respiró hondo de forma satisfecha. No por nada le habían puesto "El palacio del Ramen".

-Esa noche tuvimos que regresar con Takumi en hombros. A penas podía mantenerse en pie.-

-Tuve la ligera sensación de que las cosas iban a terminar así con él…- Le respondió ella entre carcajadas.

Koga curvó los labios y se acomodó en su silla. Llamó a la mesera y le pidió dos porciones de postre.

-¿Sabes? Dentro de poco tendremos un partido y…-

Kagome apoyó sus manos sobre la mesa y las movió para llamar su atención.

-Cuenta conmigo.- Le dijo.

Él levantó la vista y la observó de forma cálida. A penas podía contener la felicidad que le producía compartir cualquier momento con ella.  
Sus dedos se movieron hasta unirse con los suyos.

Cuando terminaron con sus daifuku, pidieron la cuenta y se marcharon.  
Afuera, una tormenta feroz los sacudió de pies a cabeza. Ambos corrieron desesperados hacia la estación de tren; trastabillando y riéndose del otro.  
Al llegar, atravesaron los corredores y se adentraron en el recinto de habitaciones para hombres.  
Y, tras asegurarse el perímetro liberado, el muchacho introdujo la llave metálica y abrió la puerta.

La azabache aguardó en un rincón hasta que su amigo le arrojó una toalla. Se secó el rostro, los brazos y el cabello, y se envolvió en ella.  
Aquí y allá había libros y artículos con imágenes de jugadores de béisbol. En una de las repisas descansaban su viejo bate y una gorra con el logo de los Yomiuri Giants. Por encima de su escritorio yacían un ordenador, algunos papeles y una pelota; y en el centro había un marco pequeño con una fotografía.  
En la imagen, una niña de ojos café y cabello corto reía a carcajadas junto a un niño enfadado que la observaba desde el suelo.

-La había olvidado por completo.- Expresó acercándose a verla. –Esa tarde te enfadaste conmigo por ganarte en una carrera.-

-Es la única foto nuestra que me traje.- Le dijo él mientras que le entregaba una camiseta. –Y la mejor de todas.-

Kagome se adentró en el baño, se quitó la blusa y se secó la humedad del cuerpo. Se pasó la remera por encima de la cabeza y salió.

-El señor Sato siempre dijo que yo era mejor corredora.-

Koga no respondió. Se arrimó hacia ella de forma silenciosa y le acarició los labios. Había resistido por aquello durante todo ese tiempo.  
Sus manos se acoplaron a ambos lados del diminuto rostro y su boca hizo contacto con la de ella. Su lengua recorrió la cavidad húmeda en instantes. Primero de forma serena y luego de manera inquieta. Era exquisita.  
La muchacha hizo algunos pasos hacia atrás hasta dar con el escritorio. Él continuó con su labor.  
Sus dedos se aferraron a la cintura femenina, y luego comenzaron a viajar libremente. Detrás de su espalda, de forma pausada. Por encima de su columna vertebral, ascendente y descendentemente. Y por último, sobre sus glúteos.

El ojiceleste los acarició con retraimiento, y su cuerpo se soldó al de ella de manera instintiva.  
Kagome jadeó en busca de aire, se separó y sintió los labios de su amigo encima de su cuello. Estaba alterada, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tales actos. Su cuerpo sintió la fuerza del otro lado y se dejó caer sobre la superficie. Sus músculos se contrajeron al sentir aquellas manos viajar por debajo de su falda.

-N-No.- Llegó a decir de forma tenue. –No puedo.-

Koga se detuvo en ese mismo instante; se hizo a un lado y apoyó la espalda contra la pared. Se cruzó de brazos y trató de morderse los labios, pero le fue imposible. Las palabras, pronunciadas anteriormente por el peliplata, habían calado hondo en su interior. Miles de emociones lo atravesaron.

-Es por ese tipo, ¿verdad?- Soltó. -¿Estás saliendo con él?-

Ella guardó silencio, tratando de rearmar la respuesta en su mente. Se sobresaltó, al sentir la vibración de su teléfono dentro del bolsillo. La pantalla mostraba el nombre de Bankotsu.  
Cortó al instante.

-¿Es él?-

Esta vez la miró directamente a los ojos.

-Yo… no estoy saliendo con él. No es mi novio.- Señaló. –Nosotros no somos nada.-

No supo qué más decir. Simplemente permaneció de pie, callada, aguardando a que su amigo hablara. Pero no lo hizo, no tenía nada más que decir.  
Con algo de tristeza contenida en su rostro, recogió sus cosas y salió de la recámara.  
¿Por qué se empecinaba tanto en destruir todo?

Cruzó el corredor y aligeró el paso hasta llegar a la entrada.

-Esta no es el ala de mujeres.-

-No me molestes.- Soltó ella con desprecio. Inuyasha le abrió la puerta de acceso y la siguió.

-Qué frialdad. Ahora que sales con un tipo malo estás hecha una desvergonzada.-

-No sé de qué estás hablando.-

El peliplata se atravesó en su camino, impidiéndole continuar.

-Estoy hablando del tipo con el que estás.- Hizo una pausa. – ¿O acaso no lo conoces?-

Kagome tomó una bocanada de aire y soltó un suspiro. No contaba con la paciencia necesaria como para entablar una conversación.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?- Preguntó.

-Que sepas en donde te estás metiendo.-

Su cuerpo se paralizó al oírlo. ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando? ¿Acaso él sabía algo más?  
No. Era imposible. Solo lo hacía para fastidiarla.  
Sin hacer caso de su oración, se hizo a un lado y continuó con su camino hacia el pabellón correspondiente. Al llegar, se deshizo de su ropa y se metió en la ducha. El agua la relajó de forma considerable. Había sido un día muy largo.  
Luego del baño, abrió las sábanas y se metió dentro de la cama. Pero no pudo conciliar el sueño. El rostro de Koga y las palabras de Inuyasha continuaron haciendo ruido en su mente.

La lluvia dejó de caer por la madrugada.

* * *

-Hola extraño.- La voz al otro lado del teléfono sonaba terriblemente risueña. -¿Recuerdas que día es hoy?-

El moreno se pasó el auricular a la otra oreja y exhaló el humo de sus pulmones.

-¿Tu día libre?-

-También es mi cumpleaños. Y más te vale que estés ahí.- Aseveró ella. –Los muchachos irán.-

-Está bien. Haré el esfuerzo.-

Al cabo de unos minutos, Sango le dio todos los detalles y colgó. Él se estiró en su silla y alzó la vista. El bar se veía solitario.  
Caminó hasta la barra, se sirvió algo y se sentó en una de las banquetas. Sacó el móvil del bolsillo y pensó en marcar al número de Kagome una vez más, pero desistió. Si no había descolgado la última vez, quería decir que podía arreglárselas sola.

Pasadas las ocho, salió de su oficina y regresó al apartamento. Se dio una segunda ducha, se envolvió en una toalla y se sentó en el balcón con una cerveza. Detestaba la idea de alejarse de su espacio de confort, pero tenía que hacerlo. De lo contrario, su amiga se volvería un dolor de cabeza. Además, con un poco de suerte, bebería hasta hartarse y se quedaría dormido en algún sillón.  
Sin más preámbulos, alcanzó algo de ropa que tenía en el armario, se vistió y salió.

La fiesta se dio en la residencia de Hideki, uno de sus conocidos. Los encuentros solían librarse allí dada la extensión y la reducida cantidad de vecinos.

El moreno estacionó su auto y se adentró sin siquiera tocar la puerta. Atravesó la sala y deambuló por la casa en busca de la anfitriona. Aquí y allá, varios grupos de personas conversaban y bebían. En el exterior había música, unos sillones, y unas cuantas luces colgando. La disposición de las cosas había sido realizada de forma minuciosa. De seguro se había pasado toda la tarde allí, acomodando.  
Bankotsu se acercó a la mesa principal, se sirvió algo y recibió a varias muchachas que se acercaron a saludarlo.

-Siempre accesible con el público femenino, ¿no?- Interrumpió Sango.

-Siempre con un vaso en la mano.- Le respondió de forma mordaz.

-Como sea. Solo vine a advertirte que tengas cuidado con tus acciones.- Añadió.

El ojiazul frunció el ceño de forma desentendida. Luego la siguió con la vista.  
Ella se encontraba a unos metros de distancia, conversando con Miroku. Llevaba una falda negra con una musculosa holgada de color dorado. Unos mechones de cabello le caían a los costados del rostro y el resto permanecía recogido. Su único complemento eran unos labios color rojo oscuro.  
Estaba condenadamente perfecta.

-¿Qué demonios hace aquí?- Le dijo saliendo de su trance. -¿Por qué la invitaste?-

-Es mi cumpleaños. No necesito pedirte aprobación.- Se burló. Luego se tragó lo que le quedaba de bebida. –Vamos por otra cosa.-

Bankotsu trató de apartar la vista y continuar. De camino, su amiga le comentó que estaba saliendo oficialmente con Miroku; y, de ir las cosas bien, realizarían un pequeño viaje al sur. Hablaba de forma atropellada, como si el tiempo no fuese suficiente con respecto a la cantidad de información.  
Los distritos, los precios, los medios de transporte y las posibles emergencias. Todo parecía ir perfectamente compactado dentro de su itinerario mental.  
Unos minutos más tarde, dejó de lado toda emoción y atendió al llamado de su enamorado.

Con la mente un poco enredada, el moreno tomó asiento y se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del sillón. Se bebió la cuarta lata de cerveza y encendió un cigarrillo. Al verlo, una joven de cabello largo y lacio se sentó a su lado.

-¿Me prestarías fuego?- Le dijo colocándose un cigarrillo en los labios.

Él sacó el mechero del bolsillo y se lo encendió. Al acercarse pudo oler una fragancia exquisita; una combinación de frutos irreconocibles. Debía de ser una de esas mujeres que coleccionaban perfumes importados y se guardaba uno para cada ocasión.  
Sus pestañas descendieron y su rostro se suavizó luego de dar una calada. Unos segundos más tarde, exhaló el humo y se volvió a verlo.

-Me salvaste. Estuve a punto de desistir entre tanta gente no fumadora.-

Bankotsu le entregó una sonrisa de forma breve. Era una joven muy atractiva, pero su vista insistía en trasladarse hacia otra dirección.

Kagome compartió una charla breve con Sango y Miroku y se reubicó en la mesa principal. Quería darles el espacio debido.  
Se sirvió algo para beber y le dio vueltas a la vivienda. Era una residencia magnífica, muy espaciosa.  
Con el vaso en la mano, se acercó hacia una de las sillas; pero un muchacho se interpuso a medio camino y derramó parte del líquido sobre ella.

-¡Lo siento! Que estúpido soy.- Le dijo volviéndose a verla. Tomó una servilleta y la ayudó a limpiarse los brazos. –Déjame hacerlo por tí.-

-No te preocupes. Es solo una salpicadura.-

-Te buscaré otra bebida enseguida.-

La azabache quiso negarse, pero él insistió; y al cabo de unos segundos le entregó otro vaso. Le dio las gracias y tomó asiento junto a él. Era un muchacho alto de ojos avellana. El cabello castaño se le arremolinaba de forma despeinada.

-Soy Nobu. Encantado de conocerte.- Expresó con una sonrisa. -¿Eres muy cercana a Sango? Jamás te había visto.-

-Algo así… nos conocemos hace poco tiempo.-

El ojiazul observó la escena con hastío. Dejó la lata de cerveza y se puso de pie sin siquiera disculparse con la muchacha que yacía a su lado. No supo por qué, pero sintió la necesidad de intervenir. La reunión le había parecido una pérdida de tiempo desde que la vio.  
Se rascó la cabeza y caminó de forma pausada hasta quedar a un lado de ellos.

-Hey, Fushikawa. Cuánto tiempo.- Interrumpió. Su interlocutor le entregó una mirada de desprecio.- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nos vimos?-

-En la fiesta de Shou, cuando me golpeaste en el estómago. ¿Recuerdas?-

-Es verdad… vaya noche.- Reconoció. Luego se llevó las manos a los bolsillos. –En fin, solo venía a advertirte de ella. Es un dolor en el trasero.-

Kagome abrió los ojos de forma sorprendida y luego suspiró. ¿Cabía espacio en el mundo para gente tan infantil?  
Nobu soltó una carcajada y se puso de pie.

-No te preocupes, me encargaré de juzgarla por mí mismo.-

Ambos se miraron durante algunos segundos. Bankotsu sonrió de costado y se llevó un Malboro a la boca. Su cuerpo osciló a causa de una ligera puntada en las sienes.

-¿Te encargaras? No creo que puedas con la vieja táctica de la bebida.-

Sacó el mechero de su bolsillo y se dispuso a encenderlo, pero la muchacha se lo arrebató de las manos en ese preciso instante y lo arrojó hacia el otro lado del jardín. Sin decir más, dio media vuelta y se retiró. Él volvió su vista hacia atrás, con la patética idea de recuperarlo. Luego de unos segundos se mordió los labios y fue tras ella.

-¿Qué demonios haces?-

-Estoy harta de tus estupideces.- Le dijo sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Vaya, al fin comprendes lo que se siente.-

-Así es, tienes razón. Ganaste. ¿Por qué no vuelves a lo tuyo? Tus amigas te esperan.-

-Tal vez lo haga. Ellas no muerden.-

La muchacha lo ignoró por completo; se acercó a la salida y abrió la puerta con idea de irse. Pero él atravesó su brazo y la detuvo.

-¿Por qué no atendiste ayer? ¿Estabas ocupada?- Tras decirlo, se aproximó de forma abrupta. Kagome sintió su aroma e hizo una mueca de desprecio.

-Estás ebrio. Aléjate de mí.- Le ordenó. Pero lo único que consiguió fue que el moreno hiciese más presión sobre ella. La situación se estaba tornando imposible. Varias personas se habían vuelto a verlos.

-Tendría que haber dicho lo mismo cuando te me arrojaste encima.- Dijo. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella. –Pero lo disfruté tanto…-

La azabache sintió su cuerpo encenderse, encolerizado. Apretó los labios y le abofeteó el rostro con todas sus fuerzas. Durante algunos segundos solo hubo silencio.

-Eres un imbécil.-

Sus palabras resonaron de forma violenta en toda la sala. Bankotsu la observó desaparecer detrás de la puerta y permaneció inmóvil, sintiendo el ardor en su rostro.

Kagome se aferró a su bolso y avanzó a toda prisa a través de las calles. A penas sabía a donde dirigirse. La rabia y la culpa movían sus piernas de forma automática. En esos instantes, sintió su pecho encogerse. La verdad era que la tensión y el miedo a la humillación se habían apoderado de sus sentidos. Su orgullo no soportó aquel carácter despreciable. ¿Por qué tenía que doblegarse ante alguien así? No cabía razón alguna. Pero, _¿Qué demonios había hecho?_ Se preguntó en un lapso de arrepentimiento. Después de todo él la había soportado, más de una vez, en peores condiciones. No había necesidad de ser tan frenética. ¡Pero el tipo la cabreaba!

Su mente comenzó a desprender reflexiones contradictorias y su preocupación se acrecentó. ¿Por qué nunca podía entenderlo? Las palabras de Inuyasha hicieron eco de forma inmediata. _"¿Acaso no lo conoces?" "Nosotros no somos nada"_ Le había dicho a Koga. Tal vez allí residía el problema. Siempre había estado de pie junto a un extraño.

* * *

 **Todo al carajo, qué les pareció? Se vino la tormenta. Y Koga nunca baja los brazos, es una persona muy optimista(?**  
 **Vengo a contar que estoy muy compenetrada escribiendo, así que las actualizaciones van a darse una vez por semana.**  
 **Gracias paulayjoaqui, Guest y Underword (Me encanta tu fic) por los comentarios. Todas las críticas/preguntas/dudas existenciales pueden dejarlas por escrito. Se agradece el apoyo! Hasta la semana que viene :)**


	12. Capítulo 12: Mediación

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No recibo beneficios con esta historia.**

 **Capítulo 12: Mediación**

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior surgieron de forma desordenada. Primero oyó algunos ruidos, música, gritos, risas que lo crispaban. Respiró el olor de una botella de Gin a medio beber. Luego se despertó, con la idea de que la habitación había mutado; los muebles se habían reorganizado a su conveniencia y las paredes habían cambiado de color.  
Sin embargo, cuando se arrastró hasta el baño, concluyó en que aquel no era su apartamento.  
Sin darle mucha importancia, se quitó la ropa y se acuchilló en la ducha. El agua logró disipar su malestar y reunir los hechos, dispersos en fragmentos aislados: las luces penetrantes, la mujer que fumaba, el rostro impasible de Nobu y por último… ella. Su complexión pequeña, completamente turbada, enfurecida hasta la médula.

Su amiga lo estaba esperando en la sala, de brazos cruzados. Una muda de ropa yacía sobre el sillón.  
Él las recogió y se dirigió hacia la recámara en completo silencio. Se despojó de la vestimenta anterior y se colocó la otra con extrañeza. Había algo de familiar en ellas; en su color, en su calce. Efectivamente, eran suyas. ¿Ni siquiera reconocía sus propias prendas? La situación de seguro se había tornado grave. Sin más preámbulos, se vistió y regresó con Sango.

-La traje de tu apartamento. Supuse que la necesitarías.-

Mantenía la vista apartada. Parecía molesta.

-Necesito otro par de piernas también.- Reconoció. –Dame las llaves, dejaré esto en-

-¿Es una broma? ¿Piensas actuar como si nada hubiese ocurrido?-

El moreno se metió las manos en los bolsillos y rodó los ojos. Detestaba aquellos períodos de reprimenda. De ser posible, le hubiese gustado salir por la ventana.

-¿Tienes idea del escándalo que ocasionaste?-

-Probablemente me haya excedido un poco con el alcohol, nada fuera de lo común.-

-Casi peleas con Nobu, hostigaste a Kagome hasta hacer que se vaya, te bebiste todo lo que encontraste y luego te echaste a dormir.- Lo miró directamente a los ojos. –Miroku tuvo que traerte a rastras.-

Aquellos eran más hechos de los que recordaba.

-Te dije que no la invitaras.- Le comentó tratando de quitarle el juego de llaves. Sango se hizo a un lado y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

-Tú no me dices qué hacer. Aprende a comportarte como un adulto o vete al demonio.-

-¿Cómo un adulto? Ella fue la salvaje que me abofeteó. Me da igual lo que haga con su vida, pero eso...-

-Por favor, te lo tenías bien merecido. Siempre estás fastidiándola.-

El ojiazul dejó de luchar, tomó sus cosas y abrió la puerta. Ya no le importaba el lugar, saldría de allí y se metería en cualquier otro rincón sucio.  
Antes de atravesar el umbral, la castaña le arrojó el manojo de llaves y suspiró.

-Hazme el favor, ¿quieres? Deja de fingir.-

Bankotsu cerró la puerta. Bajó las escaleras, encendió un cigarrillo y atravesó las calles de Tokio sin rumbo fijo. El cielo se cubría de extensos nubarrones y la gente deambulaba de forma apresurada. Todo le parecía fugaz, inútil, impreciso. ¿Dejar de fingir? Aquello lo hizo sonreír de forma estúpida. En realidad no sabía qué se proponía al herirla tan despiadadamente; ¿Acaso hacerla cambiar de parecer? ¿Alejarla?

* * *

Las gigantescas torres del aeropuerto se alzaban ante la multitud de gente. Una voz femenina informaba a los pasajeros del vuelo 1520 con rumbo a Aomori que realizaran el ingreso de forma ordenada.

-Estaré bien, deja de preocuparte.- Pronunció ella con la vista en sus ojos. –Te están esperando.-

Koga asintió con la cabeza y se volvió hacia sus compañeros.  
Luego de obtener la victoria en el último partido, el equipo de béisbol había conseguido clasificar para las semifinales nacionales. El peso de sus jugadas cobraba importancia y lo llenaba de una felicidad incontenible. Pero dejarla allí, por otro lado, le provocaba malestar. Nada había ocurrido tras los últimos incidentes en su habitación.

-Quisiera que hablemos cuando vuelva.- Dijo. –Me gustaría… que las cosas realmente funcionen.-

Kagome guardó silencio. Lo vio aferrarse a su equipaje y le plantó un beso en la frente.  
Todo lo ocurrido en las últimas tres semanas se había transformado en una especie de conteo inútil: Rindió sus últimos exámenes, asistió a los partidos de Koga… se mantuvo lo más ocupada que pudo. Cualquier actividad era fructífera si la mantenía alejada de sus pensamientos.  
Habían transcurrido veintiún días sin Bankotsu y su vida parecía volver a la normalidad.

Luego de dejar el aeropuerto de Haneda, deambuló por el centro y bebió un café a pocas calles de la estación. Mientras lo terminaba, sacó del bolso uno de sus libros y se dispuso a leerlo; pero fue interrumpida. Una joven de cabello corto y ojos oscuros se acercó hasta su mesa con una sonrisa. Se acuclilló y le habló cerca del rostro.

-Disculpa la molestia pero, ¿podría sentarme contigo unos minutos? Hay unos tipos insufribles afuera… me gustaría deshacerme de ellos.-

-Sí, claro… ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te hicieron algo?-

-Está todo en orden, no te preocupes. Si me ven con alguien lo dejarán.- Le dijo. Tomó asiento en el lugar libre y se volvió a verla. – Te lo agradezco.-

La azabache le sonrió, se limpió la comisura de los labios y guardó la novela dentro de su bolso.

-Al sur de la frontera… vaya recuerdos.- Mencionó la joven.

-¿Lo leíste?-

-Dos veces. Es un relato hermoso. Trágico, pero bellísimo.- Le dijo con ambas manos apoyadas sobre la mesa. –Me hubiese encantado tener un reencuentro así con mi ex.- Su tono de voz cambió, y en sus palabras afloró un aire melancólico.

-Lamento oír eso. ¿Llevan mucho tiempo separados?-

-Un par de años. Yo era una persona diferente en aquel entonces… pero aún lo sigo amando.-

Al oírla no pudo evitar recordar su yo de hacía un tiempo. La que jamás decía que no y estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de permanecer junto a Inuyasha. Aquel sentimiento persistió de forma íntegra durante años, incluso en sus peores facetas.

-Espero que algún día puedan reencontrarse.-

-Lo haremos. Créeme.-

Kagome frunció el ceño. La sonrisa que se había dibujado en el rostro de la muchacha le generó desconcierto. Además, había algo desdeñoso en su tono de voz. No era la reacción que usualmente se esperaría.

-Ah, parece que esos tipos ya se fueron. Gracias por tu amabilidad.-

La pelicorta se puso de pie y continuó sonriendo. Ambas cruzaron miradas por última vez, hasta que se marchó.

* * *

La casa estaba en completo silencio. La muchacha colocó los platos sobre la mesa y sirvió la comida. Se sentó a un lado del muchacho y le dio un bocado a su almuerzo. Todo estaba perfectamente dispuesto, con una destreza casi obsesiva. El mantel, los cubiertos, las copas, las servilletas.  
A los pocos segundos, el teléfono comenzó a sonar.  
El peliplata miró la pantalla y se volvió a ver a la chica, luego se levantó y caminó hasta el jardín.

-¡¿Es broma?!- La oyó vociferar desde adentro.

Sin darle importancia, tomó una bocanada de aire y atendió.

-Dime que esa simplona no está saliendo con Bankotsu.-

-¿Qué? Te dije que no hicieras estupideces. ¿Estuviste con ella?- Soltó de forma precipitada.

-No te preocupes, no tiene idea de quién soy.- La muchacha al otro lado parecía inquieta. –Necesito avances. Aún no veo resultados.-

-Y no los verás nunca si sigues así.- Inuyasha se pasó el aparato a la otra mano e hizo una pausa. -Kagome no es una mujer a la que pueda convencer tan fácilmente. Dame tiempo.- Dijo. Luego colgó.

De pie, junto a la puerta, se encontró con los ojos de Kikyo. Estaba cruzada de brazos y tenía cara de pocos amigos, como de costumbre.

-Así que… ¿todavía ves a Kagome?-

-¿Qué haces escuchando conversaciones ajenas?-

-Responde la pregunta, Inuyasha.-

Él se pasó una mano por la nuca y suspiró. Luego recogió sus cosas del perchero y caminó hacia el recibidor.

-¿Cómo puedes seguir detrás de ella?- Expresó enardecida.

Inuyasha se colocó la chaqueta y se colgó la mochila al hombro, sin prestarle atención.

-¿Qué es lo que soy para ti? ¿Tu forma de conseguir sexo rápido?- Continuó diciendo. –¡Responde!-

La pelinegra tomó uno de los platos y lo asió con fuerza contra él. La pieza colisionó a pocos centímetros de su rostro y se rompió en mil pedazos. Él se aferró al pomo de la puerta y la vio de reojo.

-Kikyo, eres un fastidio.-

Al salir, se sacudió los restos de cerámica. Avanzó entre las calles y apretó los dientes. Kikyo le era insignificante, lo único que quería era que Kagome regresase junto a él. Que dejara de confiar en Bankotsu, que se doblegase, que volviera a corresponderlo. Y, cueste lo que cueste, lo lograría.

* * *

Sango se adentró en el establecimiento de forma enérgica. Tenía el rostro resplandeciente y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Su compañero apenas estaba abriendo.

-¿Qué haces tan temprano?- Le preguntó con un cigarrillo en los labios.

-¡Es importante! ¡Con Miroku encontramos una oferta bestial para ir a Okinawa!-

Bankotsu asintió con la cabeza sin prestarle atención y continuó con sus labores. Bajó las sillas de las mesas, abrió las puertas de los baños, revisó la cantidad de papel higiénico. Su amiga lo siguió por detrás.

-¡Es el viaje que hemos querido hacer!-

-Que bien… ¿y por qué no te tomas los días y ya? No hagas tanto escándalo.-

Durante algunos segundos, hubo un período de silencio. Entonces lo vio venir, estaba seguro; la muchacha tramaba algo.

-Verás, es un paquete válido para cuatro personas... y estuve pensando que era la oportunidad perfecta para que te reconciliaras con Kagome. Podrían venir con nosotros.-

El moreno soltó una carcajada de forma instantánea. Luego se volvió a verla, como si se tratase de un mal chiste.

-¿Acaso enloqueciste? Por favor…-

-¡No te portes como un idiota! Si tú no accedes no podremos ir. El precio es realmente económico.-

-No se trata del dinero.-

-¿Y entonces de qué? Es la oportunidad perfecta. Además nunca te tomas vacaciones.-

Bankotsu le dio una calada a su cigarrillo, se rascó la cabeza y abrió la puerta de la oficina.  
Era cierto, el viaje era una ocasión excelente para descansar y alejarse de la nueva molestia que deambulaba por allí.

-Tal vez pueda llevar otra acompañante.- Dijo. Y se metió en su recinto.

Se dejó caer sobre su silla y comenzó a buscar números en el móvil. A decir verdad, no tenía ningún interés en llevar a cualquier otra mujer. Además, dejar a Kagome junto a su ex e Inuyasha solo complicaría las cosas.

* * *

-¿Qué pasó con Koga?-

-Llegamos al aeropuerto, él cargó sus cosas y… nos dijimos adiós. ¿Qué otra cosa tenía que pasar?-

Yuka rodó los ojos y se colocó los pendientes frente al espejo. Ya no le extrañaba aquella actitud por parte de su amiga.  
Se peinó un poco y enfiló hacia la puerta.

-Será mejor que seas directa con él…-Le dijo antes de irse.

Kagome se pasó ambas manos por el rostro y se puso de pie. No quería oír más indicaciones por lo que restaba del día.  
Se adentró en el cuarto de baño, se quitó la ropa y se miró al espejo. Su aspecto desmejorado era el resultado de todas las noches en vela a causa del estudio. Pero sus últimos esfuerzos habían valido lo suyo: dos días más y sus clases finalizaban. Su cuerpo y su mente pedían a gritos un respiro.

Antes de adentrarse en la ducha, dos golpes llamaron a la puerta. Yuka de seguro se había olvidado las llaves. Ocurría día por medio. Se envolvió con una toalla y abrió.

-¿Así es como recibes a tus visitas? Mierda.- Soltó una voz masculina.

La azabache no tuvo tiempo ni de responder. Solo observó como aquella persona se escabullía y cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Su aparición hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco. A penas podía comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Qué lugar tan detestable. Demasiada seguridad.- Expresó mientras daba vueltas por la recámara. El muchacho husmeaba por la ventana, veía las fotografías familiares y le echaba un vistazo a los libros apilados en el escritorio.

-Es el ala de mujeres. No puedes estar aquí.- La oyó decir.

Sus ojos dejaron de inspeccionar y su cuerpo se situó frente a ella. Se embutió las manos en los bolsillos y la miró. Hacía tiempo que no escuchaba sus quejas.

-Tenemos un asunto que arreglar.-

Kagome apretó los párpados y recordó aquella abofeteada, tres semanas atrás. Estaba muerta.

-Haremos un viaje a Okinawa.- Continuó. –Sango quiere compañía y yo necesito un descanso. Si vienes, me ahorrarías la molestia de tener que andar vigilándote.-

Sus palabras fueron un alivio momentáneo. Tal vez, a causa del alcohol, había olvidado el incidente. Dejó caer el cuerpo contra la puerta del baño, y unos segundos más tarde, logró procesar el comentario.

-¿Okinawa? ¿Contigo? ¡Ni hablar!- Respondió. La idea le sonó ridícula de pies a cabeza. A ellos les era imposible preservar la calma por más de cinco minutos.

-Podrías librarte del estúpido de Inuyasha por algunos días.-

La oferta sonaba demasiado tentadora, demasiado perfecta. Había algo que no cuadraba.

-¿Qué es lo que ganas tú con todo esto?- Inquirió.

Bankotsu se acercó y se inclinó ligeramente para decir algo, pero un ruido en la puerta lo detuvo; alguien estaba entrando. La azabache lo atrajo hacia ella de forma instantánea y cerró la puerta del baño. Su respiración se volvió pesada.

-Kagome, olvidé unos apuntes… ¿Estás en el baño?-

-¡S-Si! Quería darme una ducha.- Soltó de forma precipitada. –¿Revisaste el escritorio?-

El moreno la observó abrir las canillas y curvó los labios. Había encontrado la situación ideal.  
Se acercó una vez más y la rodeó con los brazos, haciéndola sobresaltar. Luego, la aprisionó contra el lavamanos y pegó su cuerpo al de ella. Una fragancia exquisita manaba de su piel.

-¡No están!-

Kagome se removió, entregándole algunos codazos y pisoteadas, pero él no se detuvo; parecía gozar con todo aquello.  
Las manos ascendieron por ambos lados de su cuerpo ¿Por qué siempre se empeñaba en fastidiarla?

-¡Tal vez… en la estantería!- Expresó con dificultad.

El ojiazul soltó una risa. Su abdomen se adhirió a la espalda femenina y sus labios le besaron el cuello y los hombros desnudos.

-¿Y bien?- Susurró. -¿Vendrás con nosotros… o tendré que seguir hasta que cambies de parecer?-

Ella arqueó una ceja en completo desacuerdo. Quería mandarlo al demonio y hacerlo a un lado; pero su complexión comenzó a ceder. Frente al espejo, el muchacho sonreía de forma cínica mientras que prolongaba su juego. Sus manos comenzaron a deambular entre las piernas de la azabache.

-¡Sería más fácil si vinieras a darme una mano!-

Yuka seguía allí, al otro lado de la puerta, y ella difícilmente podía responderle. Quería disculparse, o al menos echarla, pero le era imposible. Estaba sofocada.

-Supongo que tendré que seguir.- Escuchó decir a él.

* * *

 **Hello. Supongo que esta reaparición no se la esperaban.. Tuve dificultades y perdí la fé en mí misma(?**  
 **En serio, creí que no iba a poder continuar con el fic, más que nada por el bloqueo creativo y las autocríticas que me daba tratando de buscar una solución (que resultaron ser autoboicots). Pero rearmé mis ideas, busqué otros puntos de vista, leí mucho y acá estoy.**  
 **En fin, voy a continuar y tratar de dar lo mejor. Si aún hay lectores... bienvenidos sean los comentarios.**  
 **Saludos!**


	13. Capítulo 13: Okinawa

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No recibo beneficios con esta historia.**

 **Capítulo 13: Okinawa.**

-Supongo que tendré que seguir.- Escuchó decir a él.

El agua que corría a través de las canillas era el único sonido dentro del cuarto de baño. Al otro lado de la puerta, Yuka revolvía los estantes y cajones.  
Kagome sintió la respiración del muchacho sobre su nuca y su corazón comenzó a acelerarse.  
Las manos ajenas viajaron a través de sus piernas y empezaron a escalar de forma pausada. Se estaba convirtiendo en un tortuoso juego.

-¡Los encontré!- Vociferó su amiga de forma triunfal.

La puerta de entrada se cerró con un ruido seco. La azabache se relajó y dejó de contener la respiración, sintiendo un peso menos sobre los hombros. Bankotsu, por otra parte, curvó los labios, y para reafirmar su posición, se aferró de la toalla que la cubría y comenzó a descorrerla.  
Kagome, removiéndose a causa de la vergüenza, contribuyó con la labor.

-Solo lo estás empeorando.- Manifestó él con diversión.

Sus dedos oscilaron sobre la espalda desnuda de la muchacha, siguiendo el recorrido de su espina dorsal. El deseo se acrecentó.  
Sin embargo, antes de poder ejecutar su próximo movimiento, tuvo que detenerse. El móvil interrumpió la situación.  
Bankotsu se lo quitó del bolsillo con la idea de arrojarlo por ahí, pero, al observar la pantalla, cambió de parecer. El número que llamaba era anónimo.

Tras pensárselo dos veces, atendió.  
La primera en articular palabra fue una voz femenina.

-¿Tu gusto en mujeres ha cambiado?- Expresó. La reconoció al instante. –Me sorprendes, saliendo con una chica tan insulsa.-

La atmósfera se transformó por completo. El moreno se hizo a un lado y se pasó el auricular a la otra oreja.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Le dijo tajante.

-Estoy de paso en Tokio, ¿por qué no nos tomamos unas cervezas?- Su voz permanecía inmutable, como si el tiempo no hubiera tenido el menor peso sobre su persona.

-¿De dónde sacaste mi número?-

-¿Qué importancia tiene? ¿O es que te llamo en mal momento?-

Bankotsu guardó silencio y volvió su vista hacia la muchacha delante de él, que lo observaba con extrañeza.  
Sin saber qué decir, cortó la llamada y se guardó el aparato en el bolsillo. Los músculos de su rostro permanecieron contraídos a causa de la alteración.

-¿Estás bien?- Quiso saber ella, pero no obtuvo respuesta. -¿Quién era?-

-Un antiguo socio.- Le dijo sin más. –Me tengo que ir.-

Kagome guardó silencio y lo vio salir sin comprender la situación.  
El moreno atravesó la puerta de entrada y se pasó una mano por la cabeza; estaba inquieto. Se subió al coche y encendió el motor.  
Mientras atravesaba las calles, sus pensamientos se enredaban cada vez más. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? ¿Acaso la descarada se había tomado el trabajo de seguirlos?

* * *

El negocio estaba atestado de gente, las personas entraban y salían al ritmo agitado de la metrópolis. Afuera aún quedaban rastros de la lluvia.  
La azabache miró su reloj de muñeca, todavía tenía tiempo antes de entrar a clases. Luego de los sucesos de la noche anterior, su mente formuló una pregunta tras otra.

Para despejarse, tomó una bocanada de aire, volvió su vista hacia la fila y se encaminó a la caja. El muchacho que la atendió tenía una sonrisa resplandeciente. A decir verdad, todos los empleados llevaban una, como si se tratase de un accesorio más en su uniforme de trabajo.  
Algo aborrecida avanzó a través del gentío, en donde pudo divisar un rostro familiar.  
Un joven de ojos ambarinos aguardaba en un rincón. Cuando la vio, movió la cabeza de forma tranquila y le entregó una sonrisa. Kagome se colocó a su lado sin decir una palabra.

-¿Hambrienta?- Preguntó sin mucho interés.

Ella asintió algo asombrada, verlo tan apacible era algo que no solía ocurrir.  
Minutos más tarde, el muchacho retiró un café y una tarta individual de frutos rojos, bellamente empaquetada. Al verlo, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

-No es para mí, es para mi novia.- Aclaró.

-Oh, ya veo.-

Le daba gusto saber que finalmente él podía tener ese tipo de gestos por alguien más. Tal vez aquella chica lo estaba haciendo cambiar, o al menos ver las cosas de otro modo.  
Cuando la llamaron, la azabache retiró su pedido, saludó al joven y se dispuso a salir del establecimiento. Pero luego de hacer unos pasos, cambió de parecer.

\- Inuyasha, ¿Llevas prisa?- Le preguntó de repente.

Ambos tomaron asiento en una pequeña mesa a un lado de la ventana.  
Allí, las finas gotas de lluvia se dibujaban como líneas discontinuas mientras que los nubarrones comenzaban a disiparse del paisaje. Ella se miró las manos y luego sonrió.

-Me había llamado la atención. Nunca te gustaron las cosas dulces.-

-Me conoces bien.- Expresó él con serenidad.

Inuyasha le dio un sorbo a su bebida y se volvió a verla. Permanecería callado. Su intuición era bastante fina y sabía que ella no tardaría en articular sus preguntas. Sin embargo, al cabo de unos minutos, decidió darle un pequeño empujón.

-¿Ocurre algo?-

Kagome lo vio de reojo y suspiró. Parecía indecisa. No quería involucrarlo, pero tampoco quería seguir sumando dudas. Necesitaba respuestas.

-Hace unos días, cuando nos cruzamos en el ala de hombres…-

-Ah, esa vez. Perdón, no debí molestarte y-

-No, no es eso.- Dijo ella. – Me refiero… a cuando me dijiste que tenía que saber en lo que me estoy metiendo.-

El peliplata guardó silencio y la dejó continuar, sintiendo como un destello se iluminaba en su interior. Lo había conseguido.

-Me preguntaste si yo en verdad conocía a Bankotsu.- Añadió. -¿A qué te refieres con eso?-

-Escucha Kagome, no quiero seguir siendo una molestia. Lamento lo que te hice y…-

-Será una molestia que no me lo digas. ¿Qué es lo que sabes sobre él?- Su voz resonó más severa de lo habitual.

El muchacho se limpió las manos con una servilleta y la miró a los ojos algo sorprendido. ¿En qué la estaba convirtiendo ese tipo?

-Lo único que puedo decirte es que hay cosas fuera de nuestro alcance. Tu novio tiene un linaje familiar bastante oscuro, con varios negocios sucios de por medio.-

La azabache se quedó sentada, sin mover un músculo. Las palabras llegaron a sus oídos con una reverberación extraña. Durante algunos segundos, todo a su alrededor se silenció.  
¿Podía creerle? No tenía pruebas para demostrar lo contrario. A decir verdad, no tenía nada. No sabía quién era Bankotsu. Lo único que poseía era una serie de eventos insólitos tales como la llamada de la noche anterior.  
Las preguntas se multiplicaron y la situación se volvió aún más confusa.

-Escucha, debo irme. Kikyo me está esperando.- Le dijo. Ella volvió al plano real. –Sé que no soy el más indicado, pero si necesitas algo… llámame.-

Kagome asintió y lo saludó de forma seca.  
El peliplata recogió sus cosas y salió del establecimiento con una sonrisa en el rostro. Unos metros más adelante, arrojó el postre a la basura.

* * *

-¿Abrigo por si acaso?-

-Sí.-

-¿Efectivo?-

-Sí.-

-¿Toallas?-

-Sí. Eso es lo último... Creo que tengo todo.-

-También yo. ¡Estamos listas!- Anunció la pelilarga mientras se arreglaba el flequillo.

-¿Siempre eres así de obsesiva o es porque estás emocionada?-

Sango soltó una risa irónica y se acomodó el móvil en la oreja. No podía evitarlo, estaban a pocas horas de realizar el viaje que anhelaba desde hacía tiempo y todo salía de acuerdo a lo previsto.  
La azabache, por otra parte, no sonaba conmovida, sino más bien ausente. Tras lo ocurrido, no pudo dejar de pensar en Bankotsu como un ser completamente incognoscible. Mientras más tiempo pasaba tratando de descifrar el asunto, más hermético le resultaba. El moreno jamás había escupido una mínima palabra sobre su vida privada.

-Kagome, ¿Te arrepientes de acompañarnos?-

Ella tosió de forma violenta; a menudo era la primera reacción que manifestaba cuando Sango hacía sus preguntas u acotaciones explícitas. Era una persona sin pelos en la lengua.

-Por supuesto que no… solo estaba preocupada por mis compañeras y el desorden que harán aquí. Pero nada como unas vacaciones…- Atinó a decir. Como no obtuvo respuesta, hizo una pausa y cambió de tema, no sin antes morderse los labios. –Bankotsu debe llevarse muy bien contigo para compartir este viaje, ¿no?-

-Hemos pasado por muchas cosas.- Dijo la muchacha soltando una carcajada.

-¿Se conocen hace mucho?-

-Bueno… hace unos años, cuando el recién llegaba a Tokio. Es una historia graciosa…-

-¿No siempre vivió en Tokio?- Aquello le resultó extrañamente llamativo.

-No, no. Creo que viene de una ciudad en la prefectura de Shizuoka, si no me equivoco.-

-Ya veo...-

-¿Curiosa eh? No me digas que estás enamor-

-¡Ah, por favor! No confundas las cosas.- Se adelantó a decir.

Sango se echó a reír y se acomodó en un sillón.

-Solo busco posibilidades, no le veo nada de malo en que pueda interesarte Ban de esa forma…- Dijo. – No es la fiel definición de lo que la gente llama " _buen candidato"_ pero es algo.-

-No tengo ningún interés romántico con él…- Volvió a bufar la azabache.

-Como digas Kag. Debo colgar, Miroku está en la entrada.- Kagome oyó un ruido de llaves. –Mañana a las ocho, en el aeropuerto. ¡No tardes!-

-Allí estaré, no te preocupes. Hasta mañana.-

Luego de colgar, la muchacha exhaló un suspiro y permaneció con los brazos extendidos sobre la cama. Aún no estaba del todo segura de que aquella fuese una buena idea, pero ya estaba hecho. Lo único que restaba era esperar.

* * *

El aeropuerto de Haneda estaba atestado de gente. Los vuelos, sin embargo, se mantenían funcionando con normalidad. La energía de aquel sistema hacía pensar que la terminal era una especie de metrópoli aparte, funcionando bajo sus propias normativas. Todo se movía con eficiencia a excepción de la muchacha que yacía de pie a mitad del lugar.  
Eran las 8:15 y no había ni rastros del resto de sus compañeros. Le había enviado varios mensajes a Sango, se había sentado y parado, y había recorrido el perímetro cercano, incluyendo el baño, para matar el aburrimiento.  
Luego de tantas maniobras llegó a creer que tal vez aquello era un mensaje del universo para no asistir al viaje.  
Sin más remedio, tras otros quince minutos, optó por salir al exterior y sentarse sobre una de las valijas, en la entrada. Abrió el libro que había dejado a medias y se dispuso a continuarlo.  
Fue entonces cuando apareció.

-Es un libro pésimo. El final es una basura.- Acotó al ver la tapa.

Kagome lo cerró y se volvió a verlo con pesadumbre. Llevaba una camiseta gris opaco y un atuendo con pantalones y calzado haciendo juego en negro. En aquellos momentos pretendía encender el cigarrillo que tenía entre los labios.

-Es un atuendo muy veraniego el que traes.- Le respondió.

El moreno le dio una calada sin prestarle atención.  
Ella se puso de pie y lo vio desde aquel ángulo: Sus ojos azules permanecían inmóviles, centrados en un punto fijo. Su mirada parecía estar siempre con la guardia en alto, cargada, desafiante. Y aun así, muchas veces, parecía indiferente a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Luego de exhalar el humo de sus pulmones, se volvió a verla. El rostro de Kagome se ruborizó y se giró hacia el otro lado. Había sido una reacción involuntaria, de parte de la niña de trece años que llevaba dentro.

\- Sango y Miroku están en camino. Su celular se había apagado.- Lo oyó decir.

La azabache asintió con la cabeza y se miró la punta de los pies.

-Y, sobre la llamada del otro día…-

Un automóvil se detuvo frente a ambos y dos jóvenes descendieron de él con apuro.  
El muchacho fingió no haberla escuchado y ayudó a bajar las valijas.  
Kagome frunció el ceño, y al cabo de unos segundos hizo lo mismo. Sango arrastró la mayor cantidad de cosas que pudo y se apresuró para registrarlas en el mostrador principal.  
Con el tiempo contado, los cuatro hicieron el abordaje y tomaron asiento. El viaje fue bastante tranquilo y silencioso. El ojiazul durmió durante todo el trayecto y no pudo preguntarle nada más.

Al llegar, retiraron el vehículo que habían alquilado y se trasladaron hasta el lugar: una casa bien amueblada de dos plantas, a pocos metros de la playa, con dos habitaciones, dos baños, cocina y un extenso living. Un lugar pacífico y luminoso.  
Los cuatro le dieron vueltas por todas partes, abrieron puertas y ventanas y chequearon que todo se encontrase en su lugar.  
Luego de hacer las compras y tomar una cena ligera, Sango y Kagome tendieron las camas y organizaron los lugares.

La azabache, que apenas había expresado palabra desde su llegada, se aclaró la garganta y le habló a la muchacha que la acompañaba.

-Las dos habitaciones tienen camas matrimoniales…- Mencionó con algo de retraimiento.

-Claro, no tienen inconvenientes con eso… ¿verdad?- Dijo restándole interés. – Es decir, ustedes…-

-No, ninguno.-

La voz del moreno irrumpió en la recámara y respondió a la pregunta de la muchacha sin oscilaciones.  
Kagome lo miró mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta, con un bolso debajo del brazo.

-Miroku y tú pueden quedarse en esta. Dejaré mis cosas en la otra, abajo.- Añadió. Luego continuó con su camino.

-Si hubiera problemas… el sofá del living se hace cama.- Le susurró Sango con cautela. Ella asintió y colocó la última almohada dentro de su funda.

Al bajar, acomodó sus elementos de higiene personal en el baño y se puso el pijama para meterse en la cama.  
El ojiazul, que había salido a fumar un cigarrillo, entró por la puerta corrediza y comenzó a desprenderse de su ropa. La luz de la luna se colaba a través del vidrio y se reflejaba sobre él.  
En medio de la penumbra, el moreno se deshizo de su camiseta, su cinturón y sus pantalones. Ella lo observaba con atención sin poder evitarlo.

-Lo siento, ¿Quieres que me cubra? No me gustaría incomodarte.- Le dijo de repente.

 _No le sigas el juego._ Se dijo a sí misma en un arrebato de cordura. Luego se limitó a ignorarlo y darle la espalda.  
Bankotsu se metió dentro de las sábanas y pegó el cuerpo a la espalda de ella, quien apenas pudo contener el estremecimiento.

-No me digas que querías dormir en otro lugar.- Le dijo al oído.

-¿Ahora decidiste dejar de ignorarme?-

El moreno soltó una carcajada que sonó más a quejido y se alejó. Luego, se dio media vuelta y cerró los ojos, tratando de conciliar el sueño.

* * *

La mañana estaba espléndida, el sol se alzaba sobre el cielo despejado y el viento traía consigo un aroma nostálgico, un recuerdo de los viajes que hacía Kagome junto a su madre y su hermano durante la niñez.  
Cuando despertó se encontró con aquel paisaje frente a sus ojos. Los ventanales estaban abiertos de par en par y la brisa se colaba meciendo las cortinas.  
La azabache se lavó la cara, de cambió y se peinó el cabello; y antes de salir de la recámara, se encontró con Bankotsu. Los dos intercambiaron miradas durante algunas fracciones de segundo y continuaron su camino.

-Vaya, al fin despiertan. ¿Qué tal la convivencia?- Expresó Sango mientras servía el desayuno; pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Kagome rodó los ojos y colocó los cubiertos sobre la mesa. -¿En dónde está Miroku?- quiso saber.

-Esperando afuera. No quiere perderse un minuto de sol y arena…- Le dijo cargándose una sombrilla al hombro. -Nosotros nos adelantaremos. Desayunen con tranquilidad y vengan luego.-

Ambos la vieron desaparecer y se enfrascaron en lo suyo. Bankotsu se bebió el café, comió algunas tostadas y ordenó la cocina en silencio. Luego se hizo de una toalla y unos anteojos de sol, y se encaminó hacia la entrada.

-¡Aguarda! ¿No vas a llevar nada más?- Le preguntó ella, que ni siquiera se había cambiado.

-No. Esto es todo.-

-¿Podrías ayudarme? Tengo muchas cosas en-

-Estoy de vacaciones. El novio falso se quedó en Tokio, sabes?- Se adelantó a responder. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios.

Ella frunció el ceño y guardó silencio, dejando que se fuera. No permitiría que el carácter del moreno la hiciera enfadar y le arruinase las vacaciones. Sango había puesto mucha energía en el viaje y no podía defraudarla.  
Sin perder la calma, preparó un bolso con lo indispensable y se cambió. Frente al espejo, su rostro se mostró descansado y resplandeciente. No recordó la última vez en que se había permitido dormir tanto.  
Aquellos tenían que ser días de descanso para todos. Los problemas se habían quedado en la ciudad.

-¿El novio falso se quedó en Tokio? Perfecto.-

Su cinismo nunca dejaba de sorprenderla, pero no ganaría.

Al llegar, reconoció la sombrilla de forma instantánea. Su amiga hojeaba una revista y Bankotsu permanecía sentado sobre la arena. A lo lejos, Miroku se zambullía entre las olas. En el perímetro había varios grupos de jóvenes platicando y riendo. Las muchachas traían bañadores de colores llamativos y estampados muy bellos.  
Parecían estudiantes que, al igual que ella, aprovechaban del receso para darse un descanso.

-¡Prueba el agua Kag, está fantástica!- Le dijo la castaña cuando la vio venir.

Ella asintió y dejó las cosas a un lado con una sonrisa triunfal. El moreno la observó de reojo mientras que se pasaba el vestido por encima de la cabeza. La prenda que soltó dejó al descubierto un traje de baño insípido, de dos piezas y color negro que le quedaba magnífico.

Estuvo en el agua por un buen rato. Se zambulló junto a Miroku, recogió algunas piedras pequeñas y permaneció a flote durante un largo rato. Sango se les unió al rato.  
De camino a su bolso, cuando se disponía a dejar las cosas que había levantado, chocó con un muchacho que trataba de atrapar una pelota de vóley.

-Lo siento, estaba distraído.- Le dijo mientras que la ayudaba a recoger las cosas del piso. Parecía varios años mayor a ella. -¿Quieres unírtenos? Nos falta un jugador.-

-¡Claro! Dame un minuto.-

El moreno, que se percató de la situación desde donde estaba, la vio acercarse y dejar las piedras. Luego intercambió una mirada con el otro muchacho, un castaño con aires de superioridad y cuerpo de deportista.  
No dijo una sola palabra, solo la observó irse.

Kagome regresó cerca del mediodía, un poco antes de que sus amigos recogieran las cosas para marcharse. El castaño la agarraba de los hombros y se reía mientras caminaban acompañados de un grupo de chicos.

Durante la tarde, los cuatro visitaron algunos sitios turísticos y regresaron para cenar un plato preparado por Miroku.  
Comieron afuera, en la galería que daba a la entrada de la casa. Era una noche espléndida y el viento soplaba de forma apaciguada.  
Durante la sobremesa, Sango apareció con una botella de awamori, cuatro vasos y una sonrisa en los labios.  
Sus amigos, que ya conocían su gusto por las bebidas alcohólicas, suspiraron de forma inevitable.

-Okinawa nos recibe de forma grandiosa, eh?- Dijo mientras servía el contenido, sin siquiera preguntar.

-A algunos mejor que a otros, no es así Kagome?- Escupió el moreno con sarcasmo.

Su oyente, que se encontraba al otro lado de la mesa, sostuvo uno de los vasos entre los dedos y curvó los labios en una sonrisa.

-Ya lo creo. Hay que brindar por ello.- Respondió. Los cuatro alzaron sus vasos y bebieron hasta dejarlos vacíos. –Me invitaron a una fiesta en la playa, podríamos ir todos…-

-¡Fiesta! Claro que iremos todos. ¡Vinimos a divertirnos y eso haremos!- Dijo la castaña. Bankotsu rodó los ojos y guardó silencio. Con los ánimos de Sango a penas se atrevía a contradecirla. Más tarde inventaría alguna excusa para no asistir. Pero no fue necesario.  
Una hora después, luego de haberse bebido otros tres vasos de awamori, la castaña dialogó sobre cualquier tema hasta quedarse dormida. Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y descansaba con la cabeza sobre el hombro de Miroku, como un niño pequeño.

Su pareja, sin más remedio, se puso de pie y la cargó en sus hombros.

-Supongo que tendré que acostarla... Ustedes podrían ir juntos a esa fiesta.- Dijo a modo de disculpa. Luego emprendió marcha.

Bankotsu y Kagome guardaron silencio y se encargaron de juntar las cosas.

-Suerte en la fiesta.- Acotó el ojiazul luego de recoger los vasos.

Kagome lo ignoró de forma olímpica, llevó el awamori hasta la cocina y lavó los trastos sucios. Él se acercó hasta donde estaba, se sirvió lo que quedaba en la botella y volvió a salir para sentarse en la galería. Unos minutos después, la vio pasar por su lado.

-Envíale un saludo al jugador de vóley.-

-Lo haré.- Respondió ella sin siquiera voltear. –Es un alivio saber que el novio falso se quedó en Tokio.-

En realidad, no estaba interesada en lo más mínimo en aquel tipo. Lo único que deseaba era cerrarle la boca al moreno.  
Al oírla, Bankotsu apretó la mandíbula, sacó un cigarrillo de su cajetilla y lo encendió. Luego observó cómo se marchaba.  
Cuando se fue, el ojiazul se quedó contemplando el cielo durante un tiempo, se fumó su cigarrillo y volvió a entrar. Deambuló por la casa y se sentó frente al televisor, buscando algún programa interesante que despejara su mente. Estaba inquieto.  
Sin éxito, trató de imaginarse que estaría haciendo ella y si el tipo deportista ya la habría encontrado. De seguro que lo había hecho, y estaba poniendo todo su esmero en sacar beneficio de la situación.

Bankotsu sacudió la cabeza y le dio otra vuelta completa a los canales. Dejó una película antigua que ya estaba empezada y parecía un desperdicio, y a los cinco minutos comenzó a cabecear.  
Cuando abrió los ojos otra vez, no supo ni cuánto tiempo había pasado. Se despertó con el sonido de la puerta.  
Para despabilarse, se frotó los párpados, se estiró los músculos y apagó el televisor. Miró la pantalla de su móvil: las dos y cuarto de la madrugada.  
Se acercó a la puerta en medio de un bostezo.

Al abrir se encontró con una muchacha alta de cabello rizado. Su rostro le resultó familiar y tardó algunos segundos en relacionarlo. Era una de las personas que acompañaban al tipo castaño en el partido de vóley durante la mañana.  
La chica traía a Kagome colgada de un hombro. Enseguida se la entregó.

-Se pasó de copas.- Dijo de forma sutil mientras veía a Bankotsu cargar a la azabache en brazos. –Se tropezó. No le ocurrió nada, pero se rompió un poco la camiseta.-

-¿En dónde está tu amigo? El buitre.- Le dijo sin prestarle atención.

-¿Kenta? El… se fue un poco antes, por eso la traje yo.-

El moreno guardó silencio, entró junto con Kagome y le cerró la puerta en la cara. Colocó a la azabache sobre el sillón y se acercó para comprobar que respirara. La llamó un par de veces y luego la vio abrir los ojos. Solo estaba dormida.  
Le enjuagó el rostro con un paño húmedo, se aseguró de que no tuviese golpes y la acompañó al baño en caso de que quisiese vomitar. Su estado era bastante más aceptable que en la última ocasión.  
Luego de un rato, y después de comprobar que estuviese todo bien, la condujo hacia la habitación.

-Estoy bien.- La oyó decir. –Muy bien.-

Bankotsu corrió las cortinas, se sentó y observó cómo se introducía entre las sábanas.  
Luego de acomodarse, Kagome guardó silencio. Lo miró a los ojos y se fue acercando a él de forma detenida, mientras depositaba una mano sobre la suya. El moreno la miró y, al cabo de unos segundos, sintió como le acariciaba la nuca con la otra mano. Desde allí, pudo percatarse del pedazo roto en su camiseta. También llegó a ver parte de su sostén, que se asomaba por debajo.

-Quédate aquí, conmigo.- Le dijo en un susurro. Su aliento cálido estaba impregnado de un olor a alcohol considerable.

El ojiazul sintió un calor interno que tuvo que contener. No era como antes, esta vez no se sentía capaz de seguir avanzando. Había algo en su interior que no se lo permitía.  
De manera que, reuniendo fuerzas, suspiró y le apartó las manos con delicadeza.

-Eres una molestia.- Le susurró despacio.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí por hoy! Espero hayan disfrutado. El próximo capítulo promete algunas cosillas más...**  
 **Muchas gracias a las personas que dejan reviews y siguen la historia desde el comienzo! Nos leemos en el próximo!**


	14. Capítulo 14: Tregua

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No recibo beneficios con esta historia.**

 **Capítulo 14: Tregua.**

Miroku le dio un mordisco a su comida y volvió la vista hacia Sango, que parecía haber atravesado una mágica recuperación. La muchacha masticaba el desayuno con fruición y se mostraba de lo más satisfecha. Nadie terminaba de comprender como podía sostener un estado de ebriedad de aquel calibre y no sufrir de malestar al día siguiente.  
Kagome, que apenas podía levantar la cabeza a causa del dolor, probó los alimentos, se tomó un analgésico y bebió una cantidad considerable de agua.

-¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta? ¿Fueron juntos?- Quiso saber Sango.

\- Preferí dejar que ella se divirtiera con sus amigos.- Dijo el moreno, con la vista vuelta hacia a ver a la azabache. -¿No es cierto?-

Ella se puso de pie, recogió sus cosas y se retiró con la excusa de que debía cambiarse.  
Sus amigos, que estaban acostumbrados a oír contestaciones igual de sarcásticas en su defensa, se sorprendieron ante la conducta.

Durante la tarde, los cuatro fueron al centro para realizar compras de todo tipo. Okinawa se destacaba por tener los mejores mercados de alimentos y bebidas; y también las mejores tiendas de regalías.  
Las horas avanzaron a pasos agigantados, pero luego de salir del tercer comercio, Kagome decidió hacer una pausa y tomar un descanso afuera.  
Cuando el resto se adentró en el cuarto negocio, ella se sentó en uno de los bancos de la calle, sacó una botella de agua de su mochila y le dio un sorbo generoso. Luego se masajeó las sienes; la molestia había mejorado pero aún quedaban atisbos de ella. El ojiazul se acercó unos minutos más tarde y le hizo señas para que continuaran el camino.

-Sango se enteró de que hay un festival a unas pocas calles.- Le dijo. Ella lo siguió sin mediar palabra. Su actitud comenzaba a fastidiarlo.

El grupo caminó hacia el evento mientras que el sol descendía. Los últimos rayos de luz bañaron la ciudad de un color rojizo.  
Al llegar, se encontraron con un festival de linternas magnífico. Las lámparas de estilo oriental colgaban de los techos. Otras, con forma de geishas, animales y figuras de todo tipo, yacían en el camino a modo decorativo. Había puestos de comida, música en vivo y juegos tradicionales.  
Recorrieron todo el perímetro y se detuvieron en los lugares de mayor interés. Sango compró brochetas y le ofreció algunas a Kagome, pero ésta la rechazó amablemente.

-¿Te sientes bien?-

-Me siento mucho mejor, pero trato de cuidarme por si acaso.- Le respondió con una de sus mejores sonrisas forzadas. –Iré por una botella de agua, ¿quieres algo?-

-Lo que sea, pero sin alcohol. No quiero dejarlos cargando conmigo otra vez.- Expresó la muchacha soltando un suspiro.

Kagome se encaminó hacia el puesto de bebidas, hizo su pedido y lo abonó. Muchas personas aguardaban detrás de ella y quería aligerar el trámite.  
Cuando ubicó el dinero en su billetera y se dispuso a volver, oyó algunas voces familiares.  
Unos metros más atrás, un grupo de chicos reía de forma escandalosa. Al reconocerlos, suspiró y se quedó inmóvil para evitar ser descubierta.  
Bankotsu, que había olvidado pedirle lo suyo, se acercó hasta donde estaba. Las quejas de algunas personas se hicieron audibles y llamaron la atención.

-Miroku y yo queríamos unas cervezas, ¿ya hiciste tu pedido?- Ella asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a desviarse del camino con cautela. -¿Qué estás haciendo?- Le dijo de forma abrupta.

\- Le llevaré esto a Sango.- Respondió en voz baja. Parecía querer camuflarse con el entorno.

El moreno arqueó una ceja y miró a su alrededor en busca de la causa. Sus ojos deambularon entre la multitud hasta encontrarse con el rostro familiar del deportista. El imbécil de la playa sonreía de forma soberbia mientras hablaba con sus compañeros.  
Al dar cuenta de la situación, dio media vuelta y la siguió.

-¿Temes que pueda avergonzarte frente a tu amigo?-

Kagome suspiró y siguió su paso con algo de enfado.

–No me interesan esos idiotas.-

-Creí que te lo habías pasado bien anoche.- Le dijo mientras se ponía un cigarrillo entre los labios. Ella, algo más irritada, detuvo la marcha, dio media vuelta y lo enfrentó.

\- No necesito más bromas por hoy, ¿entendiste?- Expresó de forma violenta.

Él soltó el humo de sus pulmones y se quedó inmóvil, escrutándola. Había algo en su actitud que no cuadraba.

-¿También vas a decirme que es a causa de tu resaca?- ... –Tal vez Sango se trague esa historia, pero yo no.-

Su interlocutora apartó la vista y guardó silencio. No encontró pretexto exitoso.  
Sin más, se abrió paso entre la gente y aligeró la caminata, pero él la detuvo un poco antes de llegar, cuando se aferró a su brazo.

-Suéltame.- Le ordenó.

-¿Quieres quedarte callada? Perfecto. Pero no vuelvas a utilizar excusas patéticas a causa de ello.-

Kagome se removió hasta zafarse, se arregló las prendas de ropa y se quedó inmóvil durante algunos segundos. Bankotsu tiró la colilla al suelo, molesto, y buscó su atado entre los bolsillos.

-Estoy cansada de soportar todo tipo de estupideces.- La oyó decir. –Estoy harta de lidiar con gente que llega, toma lo que le es conveniente y luego se va. Eso es todo.-

Él dejó de buscar y se volvió a verla. Aquella frase le llamó la atención. Le sonó extraña y familiar. Tal vez porque resumía de manera perfecta muchas de las situaciones que atravesó en la vida. Muchas personas que se servían de él para lograr sus fines, desaparecían y de vez en cuando volvían a aparecer.  
Pero no fue lo único.

-¿A qué te refieres con que se va?- Soltó. – Cuando dijiste que la gente _"toma lo que le es conveniente y luego se va".-_

No podía estar hablando de Inuyasha, aquel tipo no se iba ni aunque se lo pidieran de rodillas.  
Fue entonces cuando recordó las palabras de la chica alta. _"¿Kenta? El… se fue un poco antes, por eso la traje yo."_

Kagome no contestó.

-Te hice una pregunta.- Le dijo acercándose.

-A nada. No me refería a nada.- La azabache bajó la cabeza y permaneció con la vista desviada.

-¿Ese imbécil de ayer te hizo algo?-

-No tiene importancia. Fue-

-¿Él te hizo eso en la camiseta?- La interrumpió. Su tono de voz se tornó cada vez más impaciente.

Ella trató de suavizarlo y mantener la calma en el ambiente, pero le fue imposible.

-Escucha, ya me ocupé. Solo me siento...-

-¿Fue él o no?- Volvió a preguntar. El ojiazul sintió sus músculos contraerse a causa de sus impulsos, la sostuvo del mentón y la obligó a mirarlo. Tenía que ser él, ¿quién más sino?

-Sí.- Le respondió Kagome.

Él apretó la mandíbula y se apartó. Sin decir una palabra más, se encaminó hacia el lado contrario.  
Ella lo llamó varias veces, pero fue inútil.  
Bankotsu se dirigió hacia el sector de bebidas y luego deambuló por sus alrededores. Unos minutos más tarde, los encontró. Estaban a un lado del estacionamiento, bebiendo cerveza y riendo de forma estúpida.  
El moreno divisó al deportista a lo lejos y, cuando lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le asestó un golpe en la mandíbula.  
El chico se desestabilizó y logró reincorporarse de forma rápida. Sus amigos quisieron intervenir, pero éste los detuvo.

-¿Te molesta que las cosas no se hagan a tu modo?- Le dijo el ojiazul mientras que lo veía acercarse.

Su interlocutor curvó los labios al reconocerlo y le entregó una mirada cínica. –No me digas, ¿estás preocupado por la chica?- Pronunció. Soltó una carcajada y le lanzó un derechazo, pero su contrincante lo esquivó.

-Eres un inútil.- Le dijo el moreno. -No peleas ni con la mitad de energía con la que hablas.-

Los jóvenes presentes observaron cómo su amigo era derribado contra uno de los autos y hacía el esfuerzo por zafarse del agarre de su adversario. Bankotsu lo asió contra el capó y se acercó hasta su rostro.  
El voleibolista torció la boca y le escupió la sangre que manaba de su herida.

-¿Vienes a hacer justicia en nombre de los demás?- Le dijo. –Porque, que yo sepa, Kagome no tenía un novio.-

El ojiazul sintió como el muchacho comenzaba a removerse debajo de su cuerpo y se zafaba de su agarre. Su mente dejó de concentrarse en los movimientos y se enfocó en sus palabras.  
Justicia era un término que no podía ajustarse a su vida. Sus impulsos lo habían arrastrado hasta allí. Su política de prohibir cualquier tipo de vínculo entre negocios y vida privada se derrumbaba. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Su racionalidad lo estaba abandonando a causa de una chiquilla problemática.

En medio de sus cavilaciones, recibió un rodillazo que lo sacó de su eje. Se alejó unos metros, a causa del golpe, y tomó una bocanada de aire para recobrarse; luego se volvió a verlo.  
Kenta sonrió, se acercó de forma rápida y le dirigió una patada directa a las costillas. Él bajó los codos, bloqueó el ataque y aprovechó el impulso para darle un gancho izquierdo.  
El castaño cayó al suelo de forma instantánea.

Bankotsu se colocó encima de él y lo asió del cuello de la camisa. Luego, movió los cinco dedos de la mano y los afianzó en forma de puño. El deportista apretó los párpados.

-¡Esa desquiciada me arañó el cuello! ¡¿No es suficiente?!- Vociferó llamando su atención, probablemente para salvar lo que quedaba de su rostro.

Al oír su declaración, el moreno curvó los labios. No tenía por qué seguir perdiendo tiempo con un cobarde.  
Lo soltó, se puso de pie y se sacudió las ropas para marcharse; pero, al dar media vuelta, el castaño lo asió del cuello y formó una llave para trabar su respiración.  
Bankotsu, que conocía de sobremanera a los que jugaban sucio, se aferró a él, inclinó el cuerpo y lo tiró del brazo con fuerza. Las posiciones cambiaron y el muchacho quedó inmovilizado. El moreno le entregó un rodillazo limpio en el tabique y luego aflojó su agarre, para verlo caer.

-Es una lástima que ella no te haya roto la nariz.- Soltó con repulsión. Los presentes rodearon al voleibolista para socorrerlo y asegurarse de que estuviese consciente.

En la casa, ninguno de los presentes dijo una palabra. Miroku subió las escaleras, exhausto, y Sango lo siguió luego de conversar de forma breve con Kagome.  
Cuando se quedó sola, la azabache volvió a la cocina y se sentó en la mesa. Él estaba frente al lavabo, con una bolsa de hielo sobre los nudillos. El silencio era sepulcral.

-No tenías por qué hacerlo.- Se atrevió a decir. Unos segundos después, se miró las manos, avergonzada.

El moreno guardó la compresa, se estiró el cuello y pasó por su lado sin siquiera mirarla. Kagome se masajeó las sienes, rendida, y bebió un vaso de agua en silencio. _"Lo hecho, hecho está."_ Pensó con remordimiento.  
Más tarde, se adentró en la habitación; su mente era un caos y necesitaba descansar.  
La luz de la luna se colaba a través de la puerta corrediza y bañaba una porción del espacio; también se oía el canto de los grillos y la danza de algún que otro arbusto mecido por el viento. Era una noche magnífica.

Tardó un poco en dar cuenta de la presencia de Bankotsu. Estaba afuera, apoyado contra el barandal del deck trasero, fumándose un cigarrillo. Era un espacio no muy grande, con salida directa al jardín.  
Ella abrió la puerta corrediza y se acercó de forma silenciosa, observándolo. Tenía el torso desnudo y algunos restos de humedad en la piel. Su semblante se mezclaba con los sombríos matices de la noche, aún no se suavizaba.

-¿Te duele?- Le dijo viendo sus manos.

Él se sobresaltó, como si lo hubiesen sacado de un trance. Tiró la colilla, se volvió a verla y luego giró la cabeza sin decir nada.  
Kagome se impacientó. Comprendía su molestia, pero quería que dejase de comportarse como un niño.

-Te estoy hablando.- Soltó. -¿Vas a seguir ignoránd-

-Deja de hacer estupideces, Kagome.- Lo oyó decir. Lo hizo de forma fría, con severidad.

La azabache sintió aquella amargura encima de ella, sintió culpa y remordimiento.  
Sin saber cómo actuar, se acercó y depositó una mano sobre la suya.

-Lo siento.- Expuso de forma suave.

-Pedir disculpas no es suficiente.-

Bankotsu se giró para verla y distinguió una especie de déjà vu, como si la escena de la noche anterior apareciese nuevamente ante sus ojos: su piel tersa y cálida, su voz apacible, los latidos de él comenzando a precipitarse en medio de la penumbra.  
Quería mandarla al demonio, gritarle y hacerla entrar en razón, pero no pudo. Otra vez sentía que el dominio de las emociones se le escapaba de las manos. Una vez más aquellos arranques irrefrenables amenazando con emerger. _¿Por qué?_

De un momento a otro quiso volver a sentir sus caricias y su aliento tibio; tenerla cerca.

En un impulso, arrimó el rostro y unió sus labios a los de ella. Se manifestó de manera tal que, por unos momentos, creyó errada. Pero, cuando Kagome enredó las manos detrás de su nuca, supo que estaba en lo correcto.  
Sin términos válidos que lo justificasen, entrelazó su lengua a la de ella y se soldó a su cintura. Sus movimientos fueron involuntarios, como si su cuerpo se manejase con autonomía.

Había echado de menos su complexión pequeña, sus labios y sus hermosas manos, pero su conciencia había luchado en contra. Algo en su interior buscaba hacerla a un lado, alejarla de todo aquello que tuviese que ver con él y su catastrófica vida. Su mente era una maraña de reflexiones fluctuantes y contradictorias.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la vio apartarse. Sus pulmones se llenaron de aire y su cabeza se torció hacia otro lado. Lucía algo pensativa y triste, había angustia cargada en sus ojos.  
Bankotsu se inclinó, posó algunos dedos sobre su mejilla y la acarició de forma suave. Aquella reacción, que enseguida catalogó como estúpida e innecesaria, fue seguida de un beso tímido que se acrecentó.

Kagome creyó estar tratando con alguien más, como si todo aquello fuese producto de su imaginación. Estaba segura de que alguien se había llevado al verdadero Bankotsu y lo había intercambiado por un farsante. _"Tal vez sucedió. O tal vez esté enloqueciendo."_ se dijo a sí misma mientras que cerraba los ojos.  
Sus pensamientos se silenciaron cuando sintió los labios del moreno rozar su cuello. Sus emociones comenzaron a fluir y todo lo demás perdió peso.

Él sintió el exquisito aroma que manaba de su piel y se dedicó a desabotonarle la camisa. Sus manos viajaron entre medio de la prenda de forma cuidadosa y le desabrocharon el sostén. Le acarició el abdomen y ascendió hasta detenerse en sus senos; los palpó, los probó, se abstrajo con ellos. Ella se apoyó sobre la barandilla y entrelazó los dedos en su oscuro cabello, lo vio deleitarse y separarse de su cuerpo con la respiración entrecortada. Estaba agitado, su interior comenzaba a perturbarlo y no podía impedirlo.

Sus dedos acariciaron los muslos femeninos y luego separaron ambas piernas con un movimiento sutil, abriéndole paso. Su cuerpo se instaló en medio de ella y sus pequeñas prolongaciones se colaron por debajo de su falda, haciendo contacto con su zona íntima. Ella apretó los ojos al sentir el movimiento.  
El ojiazul friccionó el índice contra su sexo y le descorrió la ropa interior con los últimos rastros de delicadeza que le quedaban. Su lucidez se empantanó y su cuerpo comenzó a bullir al sentir la humedad que se creaba en la zona.

Ambas miradas se encontraron. Sus ojos color canela lo abrigaron de forma ávida, sin vacilaciones. Ella también lo ansiaba. No quería esperar más.  
Sin titubeos, introdujo dos de sus dedos en el interior de la muchacha, los movió de un lado hacia el otro, y luego de adentro hacia afuera. Su miembro comenzó a causarle estragos dentro de sus pantalones.

Kagome contuvo la respiración y desprendió un gemido inevitable al sentir la lengua del moreno sobre la zona. Estaba resuelto a consumar lo que había iniciado días atrás en su habitación. Ya no se detendría.  
El órgano muscular se deslizó sobre su sexo y su cuerpo se estremeció. El muchacho probó su interior y se movió con libertad, provocándole una satisfacción desmedida.

Aquel temperamento, irreflexivo y brusco por naturaleza, parecía mezclarse con una conducta primorosa por momentos. Estaba embelesada, y eso le aterraba. Reconocía el poder que su ser tenía frente a ella. No podía tratarlo como a un pasatiempo; quería abrazarse a aquellas sensaciones para siempre. Quería comprender todo aquello que desconocía.

El acto cesó cuando Bankotsu sintió que su organismo estaba al borde de la demencia. Fue entonces cuando se puso de pie, aflojó el botón de sus pantalones y se pegó a ella. Se aferró a sus glúteos y oprimió el miembro contra su sexo desnudo. Kagome contuvo la respiración y sintió el inquietante contacto entre ambas intimidades.

Él comenzó a moverse, rozándose contra ella de forma dócil, y contempló la situación: Su dulce rostro, el vaivén de su falda, su miembro insistente… Se sintió acorralado, en medio de una batalla contra el miedo por perder el control. Quería ponerle fin a aquel tortuoso juego.

-Ya no puedo…- Reconoció con algo de dificultad.

Ella quiso decir algo, pero se arrepintió. Luego, entrelazó las manos detrás de su nuca y lo besó.  
El ojiazul sujetó una de sus piernas, la elevó y se hundió en su interior. Su intimidad fue abrigada por aquel espacio cálido y estrecho, y sus músculos se contrajeron. Creyó que había esperado una eternidad.  
Bankotsu comenzó a removerse en su interior de manera suave, reverencial, como si quisiese extender el tiempo. Su cuerpo experimentó una sensación placentera que lo envolvió de pies a cabeza.

Kagome lo recibió de forma satisfactoria. Sus extraordinarios ojos oscuros lo escudriñaron, se alzaron sobre él y lo abarcaron todo.  
La situación fue muy distinta de aquel primer encuentro entre ambos, que respondió más a una rivalidad de egos que a cualquier otra cosa. Ella ya no era su adversaria, lo aceptaba; incluso sus movimientos se complementaban con los de él.

El moreno le besó el lóbulo de la oreja, se retiró y luego volvió a penetrarla. Su excitación lo llevó a repetir la operación una y otra vez. Quiso experimentar aquello hasta saciarse.  
Ella se aferró a sus hombros y desprendió un gemido, su falda se dobló a causa de los movimientos. Los cuerpos se agitaron en medio de la penumbra, se unieron y se separaron.

-Eres perfecta.- Le susurró de forma inconsciente. A penas pudo dar cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Kagome escondió el rostro en su pecho. No supo cómo reaccionar. Jamás pensó oír algo similar de su parte.  
Entonces, aquel vaivén que se había originado de forma pausada y tranquila, se descontroló. El ritmo aumentó y las estocadas fueron cada vez más intensas.

La azabache se abrazó al cuello del muchacho y jadeó desesperada. Sus senos se agitaron de forma enérgica, su cabello se sacudió al compás de los movimientos. La unión entre ambos cuerpos fue violenta y una fina capa de sudor los envolvió.

Varios gemidos se desprendieron de forma irremediable de las cuerdas vocales del moreno. Su complexión se estremeció y sus ojos se cerraron. Había renunciado, se había rendido ante ella.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí gente. Gracias por los comentarios, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo!**


	15. Capítulo 15: Confusión

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No recibo beneficios con esta historia.**

 **Capítulo 15: Confusión**

Algunos mechones de pelo le caían sobre el rostro y otros permanecían desparramados sobre el colchón. Su respiración era tranquila, pero cada tanto se agitaba a causa de un mal sueño.  
Recordó perfectamente su semblante inocente, la suavidad de su piel y el calor de su aliento. Se había mantenido abrazada a él durante toda la noche.  
En una ocasión, incluso, recordó haber hecho el esfuerzo por ponerse de pie; tenía la garganta seca. Ella se aferró a su torso y balbuceó algunas palabras incomprensibles a modo de queja.  
La memoria le trajo todo tipo de imágenes, olores y sensaciones.

-¿Sigues allí?- Oyó decir a su compañera.

Su organismo volvió a ordenarse en tiempo y espacio. Su mente se había quedado en Okinawa y le llevó algunos minutos más arrastrarla hasta la realidad. Sí, seguía allí.

-Estoy aquí.- Expresó. Lo dijo con la intención de creérselo. Luego, sacó un cigarrillo de la cajetilla y se lo llevó a la boca.

-¿Hablaste con Kagome?-

-No.-

Sango suspiró y enderezó el cuerpo, se aferró al pomo de la puerta y abandonó la oficina con aires de resignación. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo más le llevaría a su colega sincerarse y dejar de ser un niño. Estaba cansada de verlo luchar contra lo inevitable, enfrascado en sus pensamientos, encerrado en sí mismo. Era lo único que hacía desde que habían llegado.

* * *

Los edificios iluminaban el escenario nocturno con sus anuncios publicitarios. Los transeúntes caminaban en distintas direcciones, guiados por las luces de la ciudad. Los dos jóvenes deambularon en medio de la multitud a regañadientes, tratando de hallar un lugar en donde cenar.

-¿Por qué no reservaste con el padre de Takeru?-

-El padre de Takeru es un idiota, ya te lo dije.-

La azabache revoleó los ojos y se enfundó las manos en los bolsillos. Unos segundos después, a espaldas de su compañero, divisó un establecimiento con bastante espacio libre; un bar extranjero que nunca antes había visto. De seguro era nuevo en la región.  
Ya en la puerta, dispuesta a entrar, chocó con alguien más. Más bien, sintió el envión de un cuerpo estrellarse sobre el suyo. La desconocida la miró de reojo y siguió su camino. Kagome encontró algo familiar en aquel rostro, pero no supo qué.

Por dentro, el lugar se veía como un establecimiento de carácter informal, espacioso, con aires industriales. Varios cuadros de personajes cinematográficos e individuos influyentes colgaban de las paredes. Incluso podía verse algún que otro cartel de neón. De fondo se oía Bowie con _Rebel Rebel_.  
Koga se giró hacia su compañera, conoció su reacción incluso antes de verla. Ella ya estaba ubicándose en una mesa doble, con una sonrisa en los labios. Había descubierto su nuevo lugar favorito en todo Tokio.

Los dos tomaron asiento y pidieron la comida de manera casi instantánea, sin meditarlo demasiado. Tenían como prioridad saciar su hambre.  
Las bebidas llegaron primero.

-Propongo un brindis, por el ganador del torneo.- Apuntó Kagome con el vaso levantado.

Él la siguió con algo de vergüenza y luego le echó un vistazo a su atuendo. Tenía el cabello suelto, como de costumbre, una remera de algodón ligera y un reloj en la muñeca izquierda. Ningún collar o gargantilla, ningún aro. Le fascinaba su sencillez. Siempre había sido así.  
Luego del brindis, sus miradas se encontraron.

-Mi madre preguntó por ti.- Le dijo. –Quiere que la visitemos y nos reunamos para almorzar alguno de estos días, junto con Naomi.-

Ella apartó la vista y sonrió de forma artificial, sin decir una palabra.

* * *

Al verlo entrar, el barman sirvió un vaso de cerveza y se lo entregó. Bankotsu se acomodó en su silla, lo saludó y bebió un trago. Su mente necesitaba un receso urgente.

-¿Qué paso con la chica? ¿Ya te corrió a patadas?- Quiso saber rascándose la barba. El cabello le caía en distintas direcciones de forma desordenada.

-Ni me la menciones.-

El moreno se apretó el puente de la nariz, exasperado. Kagome era un tema que quería dejar en suspenso, al menos durante aquellos momentos. A decir verdad, le hubiese gustado dejar en suspenso su existencia completa. Nunca antes le había resultado tan complejo centrarse.

Unos minutos más tarde, en medio de aquel enjambre de inquietud, dio con el ser más contraproducente de su vida. Llegó de forma extrañamente casual, se sentó a su lado y pidió la misma bebida, con total tranquilidad. El cabello despeinado le hacía juego con la remera, que le caía de forma irregular y dejaba uno de sus hombros al descubierto. Varios collares y un par de pendientes brillosos la adornaban.  
Toya le arrimó una cerveza y ella la abonó en el momento.

-Te ves muy apuesto hoy.- Le dijo de manera seductora. -Debe ser mi día de suerte.-

El moreno exhaló un suspiro y se bebió todo el contenido de un sorbo. Se puso de pie y se acercó hasta su amigo para despedirse. No tenía ánimos para lidiar con nadie, y mucho menos con ella.  
La muchacha se colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, curvó los labios y lo siguió a través del establecimiento.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa? Bebamos algo, como en los viejos tiempos.-

-Como en los viejos tiempos, ¿Cuándo te acostabas con mi hermano?-

Bankotsu se enfundó la campera y abrió la puerta para huir lo más rápido posible. Apuró el paso y se maldijo por haber dejado el auto a tantos metros de distancia.

-La gente se equivoca Bank… Yo me equivoqué, tú te estas equivocando.- La oyó decir. La aborrecía, apenas podía tolerar el sonido de su voz. –No me digas que ahora vas en serio con esa…-

-Te conozco de pies a cabeza y sé muy bien la clase de basura que eres. Desaparece de mi vista, Naoko.- La interrumpió.

Ella era el fiel ejemplo de aquellas personas que se sirvieron de su tiempo y esfuerzo en el pasado. La cúspide de todas las decisiones equivocadas que tomó a lo largo de su vida.  
Haber llegado a Tokio implicó un nuevo comienzo, un paso adelante que se había dispuesto a dar. Y ahora, con el pasado pisándole los talones, todo parecía desmoronarse.

La muchacha hizo un gesto de desaprobación y se cruzó de brazos. Permaneció de pie y trazó su jugada. Si no podía llegar a él a través de la gentileza, lo haría mediante la debilidad.

-¿Y qué hay con ella, también la conoces?- Soltó sin más. -¿Conoces a su amiguito?-

El moreno detuvo su andar y se volvió a verla. Su _amigo,_ el tipo con el que Kagome había llegado al bar, al que se había cruzado en la discoteca; el mismo tipo que la llamaba siempre por teléfono y la rondaba con aires de protector. ¿Qué podía saber de él?

* * *

Después de cenar, el muchacho la siguió hasta afuera del establecimiento y caminó a su lado. Ella permaneció en silencio, con la mirada ligeramente ladeada hacia otro lugar. Había algo que la traía inquieta, algo que estaba ocultando. La conocía muy bien.

-¿Cómo está tu mamá?-

-No lo sé.- Expresó con apatía. Era cierto. Durante aquellos días no se había atrevido a llamarla. –Se está divorciando, y ni siquiera fue capaz de decírmelo.-

El muchacho bajó la vista. Cuando se trataba de su familia, aquella forma de hablar era algo usual. Su madre se estaba divorciando de _su marido_ , no de su padre. Siempre había un mensaje filoso en los vocablos que dirigía hacia aquel hombre; un individuo que apenas los había visto crecer, a ella y a su hermano.

-No sé qué hacer. Me enfurece.-

-Tal vez tu madre tampoco sepa qué hacer.- Dijo. Esta vez se volvió a verla. –Ella siempre fue una mujer muy devota a sus hijos, siempre los puso antes que a cualquier otra persona… Tal vez tu madre no encuentra las palabras para decírtelo porque no quiere preocuparte.-

-Ya no soy una niña.-

-Lo sé.- Le respondió él. Una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en sus labios.

Kagome cerró los ojos. Su padre había sido una figura que se fue desdibujando de manera progresiva. ¿Cuánto tiempo más le llevaría desaparecer por completo? Nunca se caracterizó por ofrecerles contención o un mínimo de interés.  
Lo que sí sabía era que su madre le guardaba mucho amor y aprecio. Estaba segura de que ella era la más afectada.

Para cuando llegaron al campus, la noche se había vuelto más densa. Extensos nubarrones cubrieron el cielo y el viento azotó los árboles con violencia. No supieron bien si fue a causa del estado de ánimo o del clima.  
Koga se abrazó a ella con cariño y luego se separó, sin quitarle el ojo de encima.

-Deja de pensar, solo relájate y descansa.-

Ella afirmó con la cabeza y sintió la mano de su amigo acariciarle la mejilla.  
Era una persona implacable, un ser maravilloso. Siempre estuvo allí. Siempre cargó con todos sus problemas sin chistar.  
Le angustiaba no poder retribuírselo. Temía no poder devolverle todo aquel afecto que él le otorgaba de manera incondicional, pero así era. No podía mentirse a sí misma. No podía hacerle espacio en un lugar que ya estaba ocupado.  
Antes de darse cuenta, algunas lágrimas solitarias discurrieron por su rostro.

-De verdad me hubiese gustado que lo nuestro funcione.- Lo oyó decir.

Kagome apretó los ojos y sintió un dolor agudo que la atravesó.  
Lo único que había hecho durante aquellos días fue pensar en Bankotsu. Incluso durante la cena, o allí, de pie junto a él. Se había dejado gobernar por sus emociones egoístas.

-Lo siento.- Expresó a duras penas.

Koga contuvo el aire en los pulmones, le besó la frente y se marchó.  
El moreno, que recién llegaba al campus, observó la escena desde lejos.

Un rato más tarde, Kagome abrió la puerta de la recámara, se asentó sobre el colchón y trató de reordenar su mente. Desbloqueó el móvil y marcó algunos números, decidida.

-¿Kagome?-

La mujer al otro lado se oyó somnolienta.

-Perdón por la hora. Solo quería saber cómo estabas.-

-Creí que te había sucedido algo.-

Ella se pasó el auricular a la otra oreja. Llevaba tiempo sin escucharla. Era la primera llamada que le hacía en una semana.

-Estoy bien. ¿Cómo está Sota?-

-Castigándose a sí mismo, estudiando. Ha sacado unas pésimas notas en álgebra y quiere componerlo.- Le dijo tras soltar una carcajada. Le habló como quien recibe a un invitado. Había algo de falsedad en sus palabras. -¿Estás disfrutando del receso?-

-Sí. El fin de semana fui a Okinawa con unos amigos.-

-Qué belleza. ¿Te divertiste? ¿Inuyasha estuvo ahí?-

La azabache hizo una pausa, se puso de pie y caminó a lo largo de la recámara con indecisión. No estaba segura de que la verdad fuese un elemento oportuno, pero siempre resultaba más práctico dejar las cosas en claro.

-Inuyasha y yo nos separamos… Lo nuestro no funcionó.-

Su madre guardó silencio. Parecía estar buscando las palabras adecuadas.

-A veces pasa. No siempre estamos girando en la misma órbita.- La oyó decir.

 _Sí. A veces pasa. Es momento de que lo escupas._ Pensó.

–Lo importante es que estés bien contigo misma.-

Como siempre, la respuesta sanadora y el silencio. Kagome quería oírla gritar, enfurecerse y sincerarse de una vez por todas; pero jamás lo hacía. Al menos no en presencia de sus hijos. Ella era una mujer que se lo guardaba todo para sí misma.

-Con respecto a Okinawa… En casa la economía está algo complicada. Ten cuidado con el dinero.-

Su cabeza hizo click en ese instante. La repartición de bienes, los papeleos y los trámites del divorcio... Lo había olvidado por completo. _¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida?_ Pensó dándose un golpe mental.

-Lo siento.- Llegó a decir. -¿Pasó algo en casa?-

-Nada importante, tu padre y yo estamos acomodando las cuentas...-

Nada importante. Aquello le sonó absurdo, indignante. ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría soportarlo?  
Durante algunos minutos, la oyó soltar algún que otro comentario sin importancia y luego se despidió. Apenas toleraba su actitud.

Cuando colgó, se quitó la ropa, se puso el pijama y se metió dentro de las sábanas.  
Con la vista fija en el techo, trató de reconstruir algún recuerdo feliz. Su imaginación comenzó a divagar.  
Tal vez, en algún momento, aquel sujeto había amado a su madre. A lo mejor, la relación se había tornado compleja con el paso del tiempo; o tal vez aquello había sido un arreglo por beneficios jurídicos. No lo supo con exactitud.  
Lo que sí recordó fue el abismo que hubo entre ambos desde que ella era pequeña. Un vacío. Un _vínculo ficticio_.

El último concepto hizo eco en su cabeza. Su cuerpo se removió sobre el colchón y sus dedos alcanzaron el móvil de la mesilla de luz. La relación artificial que en un principio había forjado con Bankotsu, era un vínculo que se estaba transformando, tejiendo de otra manera.  
 _No._ Ese era su punto de vista.  
Sus manos, que ya habían marcado el número predilecto, cortaron la llamada y le cubrieron los ojos.  
De ninguna manera podía permitirse cometer alguna otra estupidez. Con él las cosas eran siempre fugaces, efímeras; gestos o palabras que nacían y morían en el momento.  
Allí, en medio de la oscuridad, pudo sentir su corazón encogerse.

* * *

El tren llegó al cabo de unos minutos.  
A pesar de su rechazo, Sango se había empeñado en insistirle una y otra vez. Quería pasar su día libre junto a ella; incluso aunque eso implicara no salir de su casa.  
La azabache llegó a la estación, bajó las escalinatas y se abrió paso entre la gente. La muchacha de coleta la recibió en la entrada del edificio y la condujo hasta su apartamento. Preparó dos tazas de café y las sirvió acompañadas de algunos bocadillos.  
Cuando se sentó, dio cuenta del estado de su invitada. Tenía los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos y el cabello ligeramente revuelto. Era como una versión más demacrada de Kagome.

-¿Cómo están las cosas con Miroku?- La oyó decir. –A penas me lo cruzo en el campus.-

-Muy bien. De hecho tiene muchos proyectos en mente… me sorprende.- Sango se arremangó y le dio un sorbo a su bebida. -¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo estás con…-

-Estoy en receso. Me quiero enfocar en conseguir trabajo.- La cortó. Aquel desvío abrupto significaba, claramente, dificultades con Bankotsu. Quiso encararla por otra parte, pero desistió.

-¿Trabajo? Algo de tiempo partido, supongo. ¿Qué tan mala es tu situación económica?-

Kagome apartó la vista de la mesa y la dirigió hacia un punto cualquiera de la sala. Ni ella misma conocía la amplitud del asunto.

-No lo sé. Mi madre… Mis padres se están divorciando y tienen que cerrar algunas cuentas. El alquiler de la habitación, las cuotas y los materiales de la universidad no son un gasto menor.-

Lo dijo de forma escueta, sin adornos superfluos; con el mismo tono de voz de quien realiza un trámite bancario. El mismo tipo de reacción que tenía Bankotsu ante situaciones similares.  
Aquella frialdad le dejó un mal sabor a su interlocutora.

-Ya veo… Bueno, si sé de algún puesto libre te lo haré saber.-… -¿Estas descansando bien?-

La azabache se inclinó y dejó la taza sobre la mesa ratona. No dijo nada durante algunos segundos, solo se limitó a masajearse las sienes. El cansancio y la amargura se teñían en todo su ser. No podía ocultarlo.

-Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.-

Sango la miró con tristeza, sintiendo el peso de aquellas emociones reprimidas. La rodeó con un brazo y la acercó un poco más hacia su hombro. La sala se sumió en el más profundo silencio.  
Al cabo de unos segundos, oyó algunos sollozos sofocados desprenderse de sus cuerdas vocales. Lloraba de forma casi silenciosa, con la cabeza encorvada hacia adelante.

-Está bien. No es bueno que uno cargue con todo solo.-

La pelinegra le acarició la cabeza y se quedó allí, a su lado.

Al cabo de unas horas, cuando volvieron a bajar, Kagome lucía algo más enmendada y ligera.  
Sango colocó la llave en la cerradura y se despidió de ella con un fuerte abrazo. Sin embargo, antes de cerrar, se chocó con la presencia de su colega, que recién llegaba.  
Traía el semblante serio de siempre, pero pudo notar una ligera sorpresa al verlas. En las manos sostenía un objeto pequeño.

-Olvidaste tu billetera en el bar.- Dijo de forma indiferente. Ella miró a la muchacha a su lado y luego se volvió a verlo, como si hubiese caído en el momento oportuno.

-Gracias. Te invitaría a beber algo, pero tengo cosas que hacer.- Expresó de manera rápida. Luego se apresuró a cerrar la puerta.

Ambos cruzaron miradas durante un lapso de tiempo muy breve. Kagome se apartó enseguida, estaba algo avergonzada por su aspecto. Él encendió un cigarrillo. Era la primera vez que lo veía en una semana.

-¿Te divertiste anoche?- Preguntó.

-¿Disculpa?-

Bankotsu soltó el humo de los pulmones y la miró de reojo. Lo hizo de forma soberbia, como en los viejos tiempos.

-Ya sabes, con Koga.- Hizo una pausa y se aclaró la garganta. –En realidad, lo dudo… porque no tardaste nada en llamarme.-

Ella permaneció de pie, estupefacta, sin comprender una palabra. Tardó algunos segundos más en sopesar la situación.  
Cuando hubo ordenado sus pensamientos, se volvió a verlo.

-¿Querías que salvara tu noche?-

No vislumbraba como se había enterado ni qué tipo de cosas se le pasaban por la cabeza a aquel imbécil. Lo único que sabía era que estaba sintiendo una rabia incontenible y unos deseos irrefrenables por estrellarle la cara contra alguna pared.

-Me parece patético que vengas a reclamar algo después de haber desaparecido durante días.- Llegó a decirle. Lo soltó con resentimiento, sin tapujos.

Él se quedó callado y la observó colgarse la cartera al hombro.

-Y no. No quería que salvaras mi noche. Apenas puedes con tu vida.-

* * *

-Estoy cansada de esperar por tus estúpidos planes.-

El peliplata se cubrió el rostro con una mano y luego suspiró. No sabía durante cuánto tiempo más podría retenerla. Aquella chica era insufriblemente inquieta. Siempre corrían el riesgo de perderlo todo a causa de sus actos. Parecía una bestia enjaulada.

-No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados.- La oyó decir al otro lado de la línea.

Inuyasha caminó alrededor de la habitación en busca de alguna idea factible. Era una persona con poca paciencia, pero muy ingeniosa. La inspiración no tardó en llegar.  
Unos minutos más tarde, se aclaró la garganta y le habló.

-Escúchame bien. Esto es lo que haremos…-

La pelinegra, que había llegado hacía unos minutos, pegó el oído a la puerta.

* * *

 **Uh, bueno... quiero aclarar una cosa: el capítulo que viene llega con sorpresa. Se viene bueno.**  
 **Gracias por los comentarios! Nos seguimos leyendo!**


	16. Capítulo 16: Celos

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No recibo beneficios con esta historia.**

 **Capítulo 16: Celos.**

Aquella noche el bar estaba atestado de gente y él era víctima de una extenuante jaqueca. Durante el día apenas había podido tomar un descanso, y conciliar el sueño se le hacía cada vez más difícil.  
Bankotsu temía que aquel desorden físico se debiera a su inestabilidad psíquica; su mente se había convertido en un recipiente lleno de emociones incontrolables en los últimos días.

Cuando salió de la oficina, se estiró el cuello y observó el panorama característico de un viernes por la noche.  
Algunos grupos de personas charlaban en las mesas y otros permanecían de pie, junto a las columnas. Sango atendía a los clientes de forma ágil y se tomaba su tiempo para mandar al demonio a cualquiera que tuviese algún problema con su política de trabajo. Cerca del pasillo, había algunos jóvenes bailando al ritmo de la música.  
El mismo accionar de siempre.

Para aflojarse, el moreno sacó un cigarrillo de su cajetilla y se acercó hasta la barra. Le hizo algunas señas a su compañera y ésta le arrojó un encendedor. Luego de darle la primera calada, barrió el sector con la vista.  
Eran pocas las personas que llegaban solas. Un grupo reducido que, por lo general, se acercaba, pedía algunos tragos y se marchaba.

Él estaba dentro de aquella porción, sentado, a pocos metros de distancia. Tenía la vista vuelta hacia una de las paredes y un vaso medio vacío. Bankotsu lo reconoció luego de echarle el segundo vistazo.

-Vaya, pero si es el galán…- Le dijo.

Su oyente lo vio acercarse y suspiró con disgusto. Tenía una expresión taciturna y una de las manos le sostenía la cabeza.

-De todos los lugares posibles, te vengo a encontrar aquí…-

- _Aquí_ es donde trabajo. ¿Tienes alguna queja?-

Koga tomó un sorbo de su bebida y la apoyó sobre la superficie. Parecía cansado. –Que desagradable coincidencia.- Le dijo sin siquiera volverse a verlo.

El ojiazul se acomodó a su lado y soltó una carcajada muy breve. Luego, jugueteó con el primer cenicero que encontró y lo miró de reojo. Ese tipo, que usualmente cargaba con su máscara optimista, estaba irreconocible. Parecía haberse desintegrado.

-¿Cómo está Kagome?- Inquirió.

Lo hizo de forma involuntaria. En verdad quería saberlo.  
Su interlocutor, sin embargo, no interpretó aquello como un acto inocente. Endureció su semblante y se bebió lo que le quedaba de un sorbo.

-¿Es una clase de broma? ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú?- Le dijo en un impulso, como si hubiesen tocado algún punto débil en él.

El ojiceleste trató de estabilizarse, depositó algunos billetes sobre la barra y se puso de pie.  
Bankotsu frunció el ceño, desconcertado.

-Espero que no seas la misma basura que Inuyasha.- Soltó. Luego, se marchó.

* * *

La galería estaba desierta. Con el receso, la universidad lucía como un edificio abandonado a raíz de un vaciamiento masivo. El silencio se había apoderado del espacio. Algún que otro individuo transitaba por los alrededores y se perdía entre los pasillos.  
Ella salió de la biblioteca y atravesó el patio principal para respirar un poco de aire. Su calzado repiqueteó contra el suelo por cada paso dado.

Durante aquellos días, se sirvió de la situación para mantenerse ocupada. Se las había ingeniado para adelantar el programa y conseguir el material de las asignaturas nuevas. También armó un currículum y trató de concretar alguna entrevista laboral.  
No le había ido de maravilla, pero tampoco se desanimó. Estaba enfocada y contaba con las capacidades. Era solo cuestión de tiempo.

Cuando llegó, introdujo la llave metálica de su habitación y abrió la puerta. Pero antes de dar el primer paso, una voz masculina la interrumpió.

-Vi a tu encanto anoche.-

Kagome se volvió a verlo sobresaltada. Venía enfrascada en sus pensamientos y apenas había notado su presencia.  
Cuando se tranquilizó, se adentró en la recámara y dejó sus cosas sobre una silla.  
Desestimó por completo sus palabras.

Él la siguió y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Parece que el bar es su nuevo lugar favorito.- Continuó.

Ella rodó los ojos, colgó su abrigo y descorrió las cortinas. Los haces de luz se colaron por la ventana y bañaron el espacio de una tonalidad cálida.

-Qué novedad.- Le respondió con desinterés.

El muchacho se apoyó sobre el escritorio y se cruzó de brazos. A su lado había algunas fotografías y unos cuantos libros de psicología apilados. Todo estaba en perfecto orden. La habitación olía a ella. No había ni rastros de sus otras compañeras.

-Sí. Muy novedoso.-...- Le di una cálida bienvenida.-

Al oírlo, la azabache dio media vuelta y lo enfrentó. Su rostro se había transformado, parecía que apenas podía contenerse.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Te volviste loco? ¿Qué demonios te-

Antes de seguir, el ojiazul la interrumpió echándose a reír. Algunas arrugas se le formaron en el rabillo del ojo.

-Toda una fiera, eh?- Expresó mientras se llevaba un Malboro a la boca.

Sus carcajadas, sutiles e inocentes, fueron como las de un niño que acababa de realizar una travesura. Era la primera vez que lo veía reírse de aquella manera.  
Kagome suspiró y sintió un ligero ardor en el rostro.

-No enloquezcas. Tu novio está íntegro.-

-Ya deja de fastidiarme.- Le respondió. Luego le arrebató el cigarrillo y lo arrojó al cesto de basura. –No puedes fumar aquí.-

Bankotsu arqueó una ceja y se enfundó las manos en los bolsillos. Dio algunas vueltas, se sentó sobre el colchón y la observó ordenar sobre lo ya ordenado. Luego apoyó la espalda sobre la cabecera de la cama y tomó un libro de la mesilla de luz. Lo abrió en la página marcada y le dio una lectura rápida.  
La azabache se volvió a verlo con disgusto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

Estaba alterada, se distinguía a kilómetros.

-Me gusta hacerte enfadar.- Le dijo curvando los labios.

Ella se acercó y lo fulminó con la mirada.  
El moreno aprovechó la situación para rodearla con los brazos, antes de que se alejara. Sus manos se posaron sobre su cintura de forma sutil y la acercaron un poco más hacia él.

Kagome cerró los ojos. No supo si aquello era una reconciliación o si formaba parte de aquel extraño vínculo que estaban tejiendo.  
Con él siempre se sentía de la misma manera, como si hiciese equilibrio en una cuerda floja; y lo detestaba. Necesitaba aclarar las cosas y dejar de posponer todo lo que ocurría alrededor de su existencia. Lo mandaría al demonio una vez más de ser necesario.

-Escucha, yo…-

-Ven a vivir conmigo.- Le dijo.

Las palabras cayeron de repente, como un balde de agua fría sobre su cabeza.

-¿Qué?-

¿Había oído mal? _Tal vez ingirió algún tipo de sustancia._ Pensó.

-Ven a vivir conmigo. Te ahorrarías el alquiler de esta habitación horripilante.-

Ella torció el rostro en un gesto de reprobación. ¿El mismo tipo, que días antes la había estado fastidiando, le pedía que se mudase con él? Le llevó unos pocos segundos desentrañar el origen de sus conjeturas. Luego lo recordó.

-Sango te contó, ¿verdad?- Dijo zafándose de su agarre. –Gracias, pero no quiero caridad. Con el trabajo voy a seguir pagando el alquiler aquí, en el campus.-

Bankotsu la vio hacerse a un lado y soltó una carcajada.

-Pero no tienes trabajo.- Se puso de pie y caminó hasta ella. -Puedes quedarte en mi apartamento hasta que consigas uno.-

Kagome tomó los libros del escritorio de manera brusca y los fue colocando, uno a uno, sobre un estante. Él le quitó el último de las manos y lo ubicó en su lugar.

-Estoy harta de los juegos.-

-También yo.- Lo oyó decir. Sus labios le rozaron el lóbulo de la oreja.

* * *

Por fuera, el sol bañaba a la ciudad con sus últimos rayos. Las personas dejaban sus oficinas y se preparaban para el regreso a casa.  
La pelilarga se arregló la coleta, se dio media vuelta y volvió su vista al reloj digital. En unos pocos minutos abriría las puertas del bar. Mientras tanto se dedicó a dar vueltas por la barra, acomodar las copas y juguetear con los cuadros.

Cuando se acercó a la entrada, una figura humana la sobresaltó. Una persona que apareció de repente, al otro lado de la puerta. Ella quitó la traba y dio algunos pasos hacia atrás para recomponerse.

-Lo siento, ¿te asuste?- Le dijo mientras se adentraba en el establecimiento.

Sango negó con la cabeza, sirvió dos vasos de agua y se sentó sobre una de las banquetas. Luego le echó un vistazo con el ceño fruncido.

-Te ves muy… formal hoy ¿Vienes a vender seguros?-

-Ojalá. Con eso podría costearme los estudios.- Le respondió. Luego se aflojó las mangas de la camisa. Su aspecto era impoluto. –Vengo de una entrevista laboral.-

-¿Ya tuviste una entrevista laboral? ¿Cómo te fue?-

-Un desperdicio.-

La muchacha se deshizo de la cartera que traía, se llevó las manos a la nuca y bebió un sorbo de agua.  
Los zapatos le habían formado algunas marcas en los tobillos y en el empeine. El flequillo se le pegaba ligeramente a la frente a causa del sudor. Parecía agotada.

-Tal vez podrías buscar algo un poco más… descontracturado.-

-Supongo que sí. No puedo imaginar lo que sería de mi vida si tuviese que llevar esto todos los días.-

Sango soltó una carcajada y dejó caer el rostro sobre la palma de su mano.

-Bankotsu fue por unas cosas al mercado. ¿Viniste a verlo?-

Al oírla, la azabache volteó el rostro y fingió revolver algo en su bolso para ocultar el sonrojo.  
Sí. Le habían dado unas terribles ganas de verlo, y no había dejado de pensar en su propuesta.

-Solo andaba por aquí y se me ocurrió pasar.- Se aclaró la garganta. -¿Tienes idea de cómo se enteró de mi situación económica?-

Sango se puso de pie y se refugió detrás de la barra para lavar los vasos. Seguía pensando que había sido una buena idea.  
Con suerte, aquellos dos dejarían de comportarse como adolescentes.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, olvidé pedirle algunas cosas... ¿Por qué no lo llamas?-

Kagome rodó los ojos ante el desvío del tema y sacó su móvil de la cartera. Su amiga en verdad era una especialista en el escape.

Mientras oía las tonadas sucesivas, se puso de pie y deambuló por todo el lugar.  
Las mesas estaban perfectamente acomodadas, el piso relucía y en el aire se olía una fragancia agradable.  
Unos segundos más tarde, a mitad de camino, se detuvo. Un ruido proveniente de la oficina la hizo volverse.  
La puerta estaba entre abierta y las luces apagadas; un único haz de luz alumbraba el despacho.  
Un móvil, que sonaba incesantemente con su nombre en la pantalla.

-¡Olvidó su teléfono!- Vociferó luego de colgar.

Traspasó la puerta y se hizo del aparato. Pero, antes de salir, éste volvió a sonar de forma estridente.  
Al principio creyó que se trataba de Sango, pero se equivocó. En la pantalla apareció un número no identificado.  
Las palabras de Inuyasha atravesaron su mente en aquel instante. _"Hay cosas que están fuera de nuestro alcance."_

Kagome se mordió el labio inferior con indecisión. No podía, _no debía_ entrometerse. Pero su curiosidad y su afán por estar al tanto eran crecientes.  
Sin pensarlo durante mucho más, deslizó la pantalla y se puso el móvil en la oreja.

-Qué alegría, al fin te dignas a contestar.-

Era la voz de una muchacha. Su tono estaba cargado de fastidio.  
Le hablaba como si lo conociese de toda la vida.

La azabache enmudeció y una sensación extraña la invadió de pies a cabeza. Una mala impresión.

-¿Qué sucede Bank? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?-

 _Bank_. Incluso le tenía un sobrenombre.

-Bankotsu no está aquí.- Dijo de forma tajante. -¿Quién habla?-

La joven al otro lado reprimió una carcajada y luego se aclaró la garganta. No pudo creer la suerte con la que estaba contando. Parecía que el destino la dejaba a su merced, servida en una bandeja de plata.  
Con algo más de rigor, cambió la jugada y rearmó sus frases.

-Oh, lo siento. Intervengo en mal momento.- Expresó con otro tono de voz. –Solo dile que llamó una vieja amiga.-

Luego colgó.

Kagome se quedó de pie, con las palabras en la boca.  
Una vieja amiga, que no dejaba su nombre y lo telefoneaba desde un número privado. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Quién mierda era? Sus músculos se contrajeron y un malestar creciente comenzó a emerger de su interior.

Para pensar en otra cosa se abrochó, uno a uno, los botones de la camisa; respiró hondo y luego recogió sus cosas.  
Sango se estiró la espalda y se volvió a verla.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se colgó la cartera al hombro.

-Recordé que tengo cosas que hacer.- Soltó. Luego le entregó el móvil del moreno. –Estaba en la oficina.-

* * *

La pelinegra entró a su apartamento y cerró la puerta con un golpe seco. Desde allí, los muebles y las decoraciones le parecieron elementos inútiles, sin ningún tipo de encanto.  
Su cuerpo se estableció en el suelo, rendido. Era un manojo de nervios. Estaba agotada.  
Durante la tarde se había dedicado exclusivamente a reñir con Inuyasha. Ya ni siquiera sabía qué se le pasaba por la mente o qué tipo de acciones iba a llevar a cabo. Parecía otra persona.

Su teléfono vibró y la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Kikyo se puso de pie, se deshizo de su abrigo y se aferró al portarretratos que había en la pequeña mesilla contigua a ella.  
En la fotografía, el peliplata la abrazaba y depositaba un beso sobre su mejilla. La habían tomado en un día soleado, en el parque Sumida. Sus dedos se posaron sobre el objeto y luego lo arrojaron contra la pared con fuerza.

La muchacha observó los pedazos de cristal esparcidos sobre el suelo y se limpió las lágrimas.  
Luego, como si se hubiese acordado de repente, sacó el móvil y desdobló un papel que tenía en el bolsillo. Apuntó los dígitos en su teléfono y lo registró sin nombre.  
Era un número que le había podido quitar a Inuyasha antes de irse. El de aquella persona con la que había estado discutiendo últimamente.

Si él no estaba dispuesto a hablar, lo desentrañaría por su cuenta.

* * *

El automóvil se estacionó a pocos metros del destino. El ojiazul bajó cargando con varias bolsas y se adentró en el establecimiento. Sango le dio una mano y acomodó los elementos en su lugar, luego volvió a su puesto.

-Kagome estuvo aquí.- Le dijo mientras rebuscaba debajo de la barra. –Se fue hace unos minutos.-

-¿Le ocurrió algo?-

-Solo andaba cerca y quería saludar. Venía de una entrevista laboral.- En aquel punto, hizo una pausa y se acercó a él dándole ligeros codazos. –Tendrías que haberla visto... hasta se había puesto tacones.-

Bankotsu tomó la frase y trató de ilustrarla bajo aquellos términos, pero abandonó la idea. Sus pensamientos se desviaron hacia un lado un poco menos civilizado.

-¿No podía esperar? Me fui por quince minutos.-

Su colega se encogió de hombros y le entregó el móvil.

-Lo dejaste aquí.-

Él suspiró con algo más de tranquilidad, creyendo que lo había extraviado. Lo desbloqueó y marchó en dirección a su oficina. Pero, antes de continuar, dio cuenta de una llamada reciente. Había sido contestada. El número era privado y el horario coincidía con el tiempo en que se había ausentado.

-Sango, ¿atendiste mi teléfono?-

Ella se volvió a verlo y negó con la cabeza.  
Tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-No. La que encontró tu móvil fue Kagome. Me lo dejó antes de irse.-

El moreno se llevó una mano a los párpados y se los masajeó, deseando que todo aquello fuese pura coincidencia o un simple malentendido.

* * *

Para cuando llegó al campus ya había caído la noche. El lugar estaba iluminado por algunas farolas y reflectores, y el custodio de seguridad se encontraba en la caseta, como siempre.  
Los arbustos que no caían bajo los haces de luz se veían como manchas negras en la lejanía. Una suave brisa corría a su alrededor.

Kagome tomó asiento en uno de los escalones de la entrada y se masajeó las sienes. Quería apaciguar aquellas cavilaciones infantiles y pensar con lucidez. ¿Qué tal si en verdad era una amiga? Nadie le prohibía eso. Pero, ¿por qué ocultar el número? ¿Por qué no dejar un dato de contacto, como cualquier persona? ¿O es que él ya sabía cómo contactarla?  
Sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Kagome? ¿Estás bien?-

La voz la desconcertó y al mismo tiempo la devolvió a la realidad, de vuelta a su eje.  
El peliplata se quitó las manos de los bolsillos y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No volviste a tu casa?-

-Volví hoy. En tres días inicia el próximo período y quería dejar todo preparado.-

Ella asintió con la cabeza.  
Así era él, un alumno ejemplar desde siempre. En varias ocasiones se había sentido menor a causa de su excelencia en las calificaciones.

-¿Qué tal tu novia?- Le dijo con intenciones de cambiar de tema.

Inuyasha ladeó la cabeza y aguardó unos segundos antes de contestar. Su actuación tenía que resultar de lo más convincente.

-Bueno… Kikyo y yo nos separamos.- Expresó finalmente. –Al parecer yo era un estorbo para su "futuro profesional".-

Ella se arrepintió al instante por haber formulado una pregunta de ese calibre.

-Lamento oír eso.- Hizo una pausa y se colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. –¿Sabes?… no todos nosotros tenemos esa facilidad para llevar adelante una carrera.-

-No es eso. Me estaba mintiendo.- Dijo al instante. –Ella siempre tuvo habilidad. El problema es que nadie puede llenar sus expectativas.-

Kagome se volvió a verlo y guardó silencio, dándole pie para que continuara.

-Lo tiene todo: decisión, habilidad, atractivo… No puedo contra alguien así.-

La azabache se sintió un poco intimidada, incluso algo envidiosa. Jamás se había tomado el trabajo de describirla de esa forma.

-Con tanta competencia dando vueltas...-

Allí lo detuvo.

-¿Competencia?-

-Debe tener más de un interesado, alguien que responda a sus demandas. Ya sabes…-

¿Responder a sus demandas? Aquello le sonó ridículo. Él era la persona más ególatra que había conocido jamás.  
Pero, mientras más lo pensaba, más se impacientaba. ¿Qué tipo de persona sería la mujer de la llamada? Había algo en su tono de voz que le resultaba familiar.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Lo oyó decir.

Inuyasha curvó los labios durante algunos segundos. Sabía perfectamente que había producido algo en ella.

-Kagome, si dije algo malo…-

-No es nada. No te preocupes.- Le dijo de forma amistosa. –No creo que debas responder a las demandas de nadie.-

-¿Y qué me dices de ti?-

Ella bajó la cabeza y soltó una risa.

* * *

 **Bueno, todo por hoy! Espero que les haya resultado sorpresiva esta propuesta por parte de Bank.**  
 **Muy contenta por los comentarios y por la vuelta de Fran Garrido a la lectura! (Y por tod s aquell s que toleran el Bankag a partir de esta historia, jeje)**  
 **Gracias por el apoyo. Nos leemos en el próximo!**


End file.
